Westward Bound
by BeckyH
Summary: The whole family moves to Yosemite, CA, after Sully is offered a yearlong job. Eccentric characters, close calls and unfriendly Indians abound, but when Sully falls in love with the land and his work, Michaela wonders if they will ever see Colorado again.
1. Chapter 1

_The following is the second installment in my set of stories. It follows immediately after A Time to Dance (which you can also find posted here). I spent much of this story exploring two very changing areas in California in the 1870s, Yosemite Valley and San Francisco. Although the story is primarily set in these two places, I think you will find I stayed very true to the feel of the series. This is also my most historically based story, with people and places as true to the times as I could possibly make them. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! Enjoy! _

Westward Bound  
by Becky

Chapter One  
Spring 1878

Sully pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the clinic, glancing at Michaela. She was fussing with the laces of their tiny son's knit cap and had grown suddenly quiet after chattering nervously for most of the trip into town.

"We're here, Michaela," he said, jumping down from the wagon and holding up his arms for Jack.

Michaela carefully handed the baby to him and then stepped to the ground, gazing up at her sign with a certain sense of pride. She had only taken a total of four weeks away from the clinic before and after Jack was born, but that had been plenty enough time to truly miss it. Though her thoughts were constantly on the baby and his well being, she couldn't wait to begin seeing patients again. She walked over to the door decidedly and removed her closed sign.

Sully reached in front of her and opened the door to a crowd of townsfolk, among them all of their closest friends.

"Surprise!" the crowd cheered.

"It's good to have ya back, Michaela," Dorothy said cheerily.

"We've missed ya," Grace said as she moved aside to reveal a black range in the corner, a nest of red coals glowing behind the vents.

Michaela gasped, eyes widening. Robert E. stepped forward, turning his cap in his hands. "We got ya a little welcome back present, Dr. Mike."

"A new stove for the clinic," Andrew spoke up, gesturing behind him at the range.

"Understood the old one was givin' ya trouble," Loren added with a grin.

"I used to hear ya fiddlin' with that broken-down thing all the way from across the street, Michaela," Hank remarked drolly, thumbs hanging on his belt.

"That ole stove had probably seen more winters than Loren here," Jake said in agreement.

"Oh, you be quiet," Loren chided, crossing his arms impatiently. "You ain't so young yourself."

"All of you be quiet now," Dorothy said. "And let Michaela take a look at it."

Michaela chuckled, recalling many a failed attempt to reason with the tiny stove left over from Charlotte's boarding house. She walked over to the new range, fingered a large red ribbon tied around the pipe. "Thank you all so much," she said, turning to face the pleased crowd. "This is wonderful."

The townsfolk smiled in reply, some stepping forward to clasp her hands or tell her how glad they were to see her back. As they filtered out of the clinic, Michaela promised to meet everyone at the café for lunch later in the morning. She shut the door after the last few people, then grabbed Sully's shirtsleeve.

"Was this your idea?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Maybe." He gave her lips a gentle kiss. "Welcome back, Dr. Mike."

She ran her finger down the baby's nose and grasped his hand. "Are you sure you don't mind looking after Jack today?"

"Naw," he replied, gazing down at the baby.

"You've been wanting to telegram Mr. Harper about upcoming projects."

"There's plenty of time for that." He gave their son a kiss on the head, then glanced at her, noting her uncertain expression. "What?"

"As long as you're happy," she said, taking his hand.

He kissed her again in reply. "When do ya want me to bring him by?"

She smiled shyly. "In a few hours." She gazed at their baby lovingly, so warmly nestled against Sully's protecting chest. "Bye-bye, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy."

"What do you say, son? Wanna take a walk with your pa?" Sully asked softly. He gently shifted the gurgling infant to rest over his shoulder and Michaela helped to resituate the baby's blanket snuggly around him.

"Both of you be good," Michaela said wryly, giving Jack one last kiss before she opened the door and saw them out.

& & &

Jack dozed in and out of sleep as Sully crossed the railroad tracks for the post office. Passengers were stepping down from the train, gathering their luggage and reuniting with family and friends. Sully pointed to the engine, steam rising from beneath it, and tickled his son's chin. "Look, see the train, Jack?"

The baby curled up one fist, pressing it to his cheek as he gazed up at his father.

"I'll take ya for a train ride sometime. We're gonna do a lot of things together," Sully went on, smiling as the baby's eyes drooped closed. "But right now ya just wanna sleep, don't ya?" He ascended the steps of the post office, nodding at Horace, who was making some calculations with his pencil.

"Hey, Sully," Horace said, pausing in his work and smiling. "Hey there, Jack. He's gettin' bigger every day, Sully."

"That he is. Any mail today, Horace?"

Horace reached into one of the mail slots and pulled out a small stack of letters and a large, thick brown envelope. "Here ya go."

"Thanks," Sully said, taking the pile and finding a seat on a bench nearby. He flipped through the usual letters from Michaela's colleagues and family. "Here's one from your gran'ma," he said, glancing at the baby. "She'll be wantin' to see ya soon." At last he came to the envelope, surprised to see it addressed to him. The return address read from Rudolph Harper, who he and Michaela had coincidentally just been talking about. Sully tore back one side of it, revealing an abundance of pamphlets and maps, topped with a cover letter in Harper's slanted script.

He quickly read the letter, drawing in his breath and sitting quietly for several minutes. At last, he folded the letter, put it back in the envelope and stood up. He gazed down at Jack, who had fallen sound asleep, and ran his thumb over the back of one of his little hands. Slowly he raised his eyes and looked down the street, picturing Michaela inside the clinic, reading a medical journal or chatting cheerfully with a patient as she performed an examination.

"California," Sully said, trying the word out. " ... Yosemite."

& & &

"It circulates the heat so much better, Sully," Michaela went on excitedly, Jack in her arms as they ascended the steps of the homestead. "It's just such an improvement."

"Glad to hear that," Sully replied, reaching in front of her and opening the door.

Katie and Byron were waiting inside by the door eagerly. Michaela drew each of them to her skirts in a tight hug. "Well, how was school?"

"Good. Do you like the new stove?" Katie replied, looking up at her mother anxiously.

Michaela laughed, caressing her hair. "So you two knew about that, too, did you?"

Byron giggled, covering his mouth. "A surprise, Mama!"

"Surprised I was indeed," she said as Sully helped her out of her jacket and hung it on the rack. "And I love the new stove."

"Hey, Ma," Brian said, appearing from the kitchen, towel in hand. "How was the clinic?"

"Wonderful. Thank you, Brian," she said, crossing the room and settling the baby in his cradle in front of the fire. "Katie, Byron? Will you watch Jack for me while Papa and I check on supper?"

"We'll watch him, Mama," Katie said as she and Byron knelt beside the cradle, peeking at their little brother reverently.

"I stuck the roast in the oven like ya wanted, Ma," Brian said.

"Thanks, Brian. That's a big help," Sully said, entering the kitchen. "Why don't ya go on upstairs and get started on some schoolwork before supper? We'll take care of the rest."

Brian handed him the towel. "Call me when it's ready."

Sully patted him on the back as Michaela walked into the kitchen, picking up a pair of towels on the table and opening the oven door. She poked at the roast with a fork, scrutinized it for a moment and then spooned gravy over the top. "Smells delicious," she remarked, closing the door and casting a smile at Sully.

He looked away, reached up and took down a stack of plates from the shelf, absently setting them on the counter.

"Sully?" she began, trying in vain to catch his eyes again. She reached out and took his hand, turning him to face her. "Sully, I know we're all so busy and I can't imagine taking on one more thing but ..."

Intrigued, he squeezed her hand, willing her to go on.

She inhaled slowly. "I noticed again today that the amount of patients I'm seeing is increasing, almost weekly now it seems. The town has grown so much. I don't know how I would manage should an epidemic break out, or even if it becomes necessary to have an unusually high number of patients staying in beds at the clinic."

"What do ya wanna do?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Well, I was hoping perhaps we could attach a few recovery rooms to the back of the front room. I know it's a large project. I don't mean you would do it. We could hire someone of course. It seems my patients are outgrowing the clinic."

He turned to face the kitchen window, staring out it.

She gently touched his shoulder. "I know. Money's tight especially now with the baby. Sully, I know you work hard and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think this was absolutely necessary. I just fear I may be placed in a situation where I can't adequately care for everyone simply because I don't have enough space. I'm all right now, but if Colorado Springs keeps growing like it has ..."

"Seems like it's almost a city now, don't it?"

She stepped closer, following his gaze out the window. "It saddens you, doesn't it."

He shrugged. "Sometimes. Other times it feels like home like nothing ever has before for me. Everybody most important to us is here." He crossed his arms, turning back around. "Michaela, before we add on to the clinic, I gotta talk with ya about somethin'. Maybe after supper? Once the kids are in bed." He paused, reaching up to caress her cheek. "Unless ya want to get to bed soon, too. Ya seem real tired."

"Yes, a little," she admitted. "But so happy about so many things. The baby, you and the children, being back at the clinic." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him to her warmly. "Even if we don't add on, I'll make do. I'm grateful for whatever we can manage." She smiled, giving him a tender kiss. "Besides, it's already so much more than I ever hoped it could be."

& & &

Sully handed Michaela another map, anxiously trying to read her expression. "That's where they'll build us a cabin," he said, pointing at a red ink circle Harper had scratched on the paper. "In that area, that is." He leaned forward in the wingback chair and watched her for a moment, then cleared his throat. "We'd live there, and during the day I'd be with Harper and his team, surveyin', drawing out blueprints and better maps and helpin' put up lodges, roads and things." He paused again, handing her a booklet with an elaborate drawing of a snowcapped mountain on the cover. "You've heard of Yosemite, Michaela."

She nodded, slowly opening the brochure and flipping through the pages.

"Harper, he's the most honest man I've ever worked for, 'cept maybe Robert E. I liked the job in Silver Cliff with him. And it's what I'm good at. We'd be buildin' the park so that people can see it, appreciate it, maybe think twice about things. Look, it ain't permanent. I know we'd have a lot more to think about if it were. Just a year, Michaela. The money I'd be makin' doin' this would be enough to add on all we want to the clinic once we get home." He gently placed his hand on her back, watching her eyes. "Michaela? Say somethin'."

"Is there a town nearby?" she asked quietly.

"Fresno," he said. "It ain't too close, but Harper says a supply wagon comes to camp every two weeks or so."

"The children," she said hoarsely.

"We'd take 'em with us."

"Of course, but what about school? Certainly there can't be a schoolhouse nearby."

He scratched his chin, sorting through the pile of papers. "We'll bring books, slates, pens and pencils. We'll keep 'em caught up until they can go back."

Michaela glanced across the room at the cradle where their baby snoozed. "Sully, Jack's hardly three weeks old."

"I know. It ain't gonna be easy travelin' all that way with him, and Katie and Byron, too, but Harper understands I got a family. He says there's lots of room for the kids to play. It'll be so quiet there, peaceful. There's lakes, rivers, deer paths, meadows, valleys, mountains. He says it's the most beautiful place he's ever seen." He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I asked ya once before to move with me. It wasn't an easy thing for me to do. Now I'm askin' ya to give up everything all over again. But I know we can do this, be happy there."

"When do we have to decide?" she asked.

He drew in his breath. "Harper wants to know as soon as possible. He wants to get a good start on the projects over the summer before the snows fall."

"As soon as we can then," she murmured.

He nodded, threading his fingers with hers. "This is a lot to take in all at once. Everything's explained in the things he sent. We'll look at them together and decide together."

She nodded. "Yes."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "Michaela, you're what's most important to me—you and the kids. I ain't goin' without ya. We won't do this unless you're sure about it."

"I think all this information deserves a fair chance," she replied. "I want us to look it over carefully. Together."

& & &

Sully rolled over to his side in bed, stretching his arm to draw Michaela to him and rousing when he encountered her cool pillow. He squinted, glancing across the room at the rocking chair in front of the fire where Michaela usually nursed Jack and soothed him back to sleep. It too was empty. He slipped out from the covers and peered in the crib at the foot of their bed. The baby was sleeping contently, lips curled as if he were having a pleasant dream. Sully covered him snuggly and then crept out of the room and downstairs, rubbing his arms against the cool night air.

A faint glow from a lamp in the kitchen led him to Michaela. She was seated at the table, as he had suspected, devouring every word from some of the newspaper clippings Harper had given them.

"Can't sleep?" he whispered, sliding onto the bench beside her.

She sighed, resting one elbow on the table. "I'm reading an article by a naturalist named John Muir. He makes it sound just breathtaking."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Settin' aside that piece of land is probably the best thing the government can do."

"But that doesn't mean it's guaranteed protection forever," she pointed out. "The preservation could be mishandled or corrupt or misguided. The most experienced, sincere people should be the people helping to facilitate it."

"I think Harper's a good man for the job," Sully said.

"Apparently he thinks the same of you," Michaela replied, shifting to look at him. "It's quite an honor."

"I just want to help make it a place people can see without interferin' with the land, the animals."

"Sully, I've read through almost all of this," she began. "If I had any doubts this job wasn't simply made for someone like you they've disappeared."

"But?" he prompted.

"Well," she said, folding her hands, "I would still like us to think about it for a few days."

He nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"And there's something else we need to consider," she went on. " ...Brian."

"Brian?"

"He's almost of age," she said. "If we go, I think perhaps we should give him the choice. He's most certainly earned our respect and trust."

"Ya mean let him decide if he wants to come along with us or not," Sully said, absently picking up one of the pamphlets.

She nodded. "I can't imagine not seeing him for an entire year. But I also can't picture us forcing him to do something he may have no interest in doing. He has school, his friends, the Gazette."

"And the Sheehan girl," Sully murmured, tossing the pamphlet back on the table.

"Sarah?" Michaela blurted.

Sully chuckled, taking her hand and pressing his thumb to the back of it. "You know well as I they've been seeing some of each other for a couple years."

"Time and again, yes. But I certainly don't think it's anything more than that." She eyed him skeptically. "Sully, did he say something to you?"

He rubbed her back. "Maybe a few times, yeah. I think he's startin' to realize he hasn't had eyes for anyone else in awhile. Says he thinks maybe he'd like to marry her, maybe soon."

"What? Sully, marry her? I can't believe that."

"He's just thinkin' out loud, Michaela. Nothin' wrong with a man gettin' his head clear," Sully replied. "Year's a long time to be apart from somebody ya love."

She wrapped her hands around his arm. "A dreadfully long time."

"We should leave the choice up to him, then," he said. "That's the right thing to do."

"Then let's tell him about this, show him the pamphlets and maps," she said decidedly. "I think he'll need time to think, too."

& & &

"A year?" Dorothy blurted, the look of devastation across her face hitting Michaela hard.

"Dr. Mike, a year's a long time," Grace said, poised over the café table with a pitcher of coffee.

Michaela glanced at each of her friends, determined to be strong if only for their sake. She found herself defending the idea. "It's not that long, Grace."

Dorothy rested her hands on the checkered tablecloth. "It's plenty long once it's started, Michaela."

"Who's gonna take care of the clinic?" Grace asked, sinking into a chair next to Dorothy.

"Well, I talked it over with Andrew and he knows a young colleague in Boston who has wanted to come west for a long time. Should we choose to go, we're going to correspond with him and ask him to look after the clinic until we return. Andrew seems to think he would be eager to accept."

"Should you choose to go?" Dorothy questioned. "Sounds like you've already made up your mind."

Michaela stared at her hands. "Don't misunderstand. Packing up, leaving everything behind and going someplace we've only heard of in books isn't going to be easy. But when Sully talks about it ... " She looked up, blinking back tears. "There's a sparkle in his eyes, an excitement in his voice I don't remember...since perhaps before he was fired from his job as an Indian Agent so long ago."

"Back when Katie was just a newborn," Dorothy remarked. "Has it been seven years?"

"That's quite a long time to be unhappy with your work," Michaela said quietly. "I just want him to be happy again, that's all."

"What about you and the children?" Dorothy challenged. "You have to think about your happiness, too."

"My happiness depends greatly on his," she replied, taking her friends' hands. "I just know if I go over this too much more I may convince myself we shouldn't go, and I don't want that."

"We can write, can't we?" Grace said tentatively.

"Oh, of course," Michaela replied. "Please, I hope you will."

"Only if you write back," Dorothy teased softly, holding back tears.

& & &

Brian slowly flipped through a textbook, reclining on his stomach in front of the crackling fireplace. Sully was sitting in a chair nearby, deep in thought as he slowly whittled away at a piece of wood.

Suddenly, Brian looked up from his book, clearing his throat. "Pa? Could I borrow your toolbox tomorrow?"

"What do ya need it for?" he replied curiously.

He smiled sheepishly, resting his head on his hand. "Well, Sarah's been talkin' about tryin' to hatch some of the eggs their chickens lay and startin' up a hen house of her own. I was thinkin' I could make her a shed near their barn with a place for nests, feed and water and anythin' else they need."

"I bet she'd appreciate that. Is there some special occasion?"

Brian shrugged. "No. Nothin' special. Just feel like doin' somethin' for her."

"That's reason enough for me," Sully replied. "You're welcome to my tools and ya can take your pick of any leftover lumber stacked in the barn."

"Thanks, Pa," Brian said as Michaela walked down the stairs.

"The children are tucked in and the baby's fast asleep," she said, crossing the room and sitting in the chair next to Sully.

"I'm kinda tired myself," Brian replied, closing his book. "I think I'll turn in, too."

"Wait, Brian," Michaela said, glancing at Sully encouragingly. "There's something we want to talk to you about first."

"Somethin' wrong?" he immediately asked, searching her eyes.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," she replied. "In some ways it's actually good news I suppose."

"I got a telegram from Mr. Harper, my boss in Silver Cliff," Sully explained, slipping his knife back into his belt.

"Ya ain't gonna work for him again, are ya, Pa?" Brian asked. "It's so far away."

"He's offered me another job, but not in Silver Cliff," Sully replied. "Out in California. Workin' in a place called Yosemite."

"California?" Brian breathed. "But we'd never see ya!"

"We would come with him, Brian," Michaela said. "Katie and Byron, the baby and I. Mr. Harper would have some sort of cabin built for us near where Sully would work. We'd live there for a year, then we'd come back here."

Brian slowly rose to his feet, initial shock changing to curiosity. "What would ya do there?"

"Harper and his men are buildin' lodges and inns," Sully said. "Paths and trails through the woods, too. They're openin' it up for visitors and he wants my help with all of that."

"We know this is sudden," Michaela added. "Sully and I aren't even sure if we're going to accept. But we wanted you to know that what you do is up to you. We would love it if you came with us, but you're older now, you may want to stay here for...certain reasons. We just don't want to force you into anything."

"So it's up to me?" he whispered.

"That's right," Michaela said. "You've certainly proved to Sully and me that you're responsible enough to make a decision like this on your own. You could stay here and look after the homestead for us, go to school and work at the Gazette, and we'd be back the following spring."

"I'd want to know more about it," Brian said.

"Mr. Harper sent us plenty of reading material," Sully said, picking up the stack of pamphlets on the table between the two chairs and handing it to Brian. "You can look through them."

"We haven't told Katie and Byron yet," Michaela said. "I don't think we should upset them unnecessarily. We'll talk about this with them when we've all made our decisions."

"I won't say anythin', Ma," Brian replied, flipping through a pamphlet. "It sure looks nice there. Think what it would be like to live there a whole year."

"You'll wanna talk this over with Sarah, son," Sully said, glancing at Michaela.

Brian slowly looked up, swallowing. "Sarah. Yeah, I best talk it over with her."

"But I don't think you should stay here based solely on Sarah," Michaela said hesitantly. "I know she's important to you...but this is a wonderful opportunity. You have many things to consider."

"I know, Ma," he replied. "I'm just gonna need some time to think."

Michaela grasped Sully's hand, gently squeezing it. "Yes. As do we."

& & &

"Brian, no. You can't," Sarah Sheehan said, passionately grasping his hands as another wave of tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's just a year," Brian said desperately. "Just till next spring."

Brian's plan to casually mention to Sarah that his ma and pa were thinking about going to California and that he was coming if they did had been a fiasco. She had stopped them dead in their walk along the deer path, gasped and started moaning and carrying on about how far away it was, how there probably wasn't a post office around for a hundred miles, how lonely she would be without him. Brian felt awful for making her so upset, but he was moved by how much she vowed she would pine for him. She seemed more attached to the idea of the two of them than he could have ever hoped for before.

"How can we just not see each other for a year?" Sarah cried, shaking her head. "Why can't you stay here? Dr. Mike and Sully said you could, didn't they? Brian, please."

"I know, I know," he murmured. "Sarah, you mean a lot to me, but my family's important, too. My ma and pa could use my help with my sister and brothers, with everything. And I want to go. I want to see this Yosemite place, maybe even work alongside my pa." He paused, wiping away her tears with the back of his fingers. "And I could write about it, maybe even get a book published someday."

"I know it's important to you," she said quietly. "I'm just...I would miss you so much."

He stepped forward and hugged her tight. "Look, I think sometimes being apart can make couples stronger, more sure about things. I'll write ya all the time, and think about ya, and I'll miss ya, too. Every day."

"In a whole year you could meet some other girl and fall in love with her and forget all about us," she said, sniffling.

He chuckled, kissing her head. "Maybe I'll come across some deer, bears, a mountain lion or two, but I don't think there's a lot of ladies livin' in Yosemite—men either for that matter. I got a feelin' we're gonna be pretty alone out there." Sensing the moment was right he gently pecked her lips. "I'll never forget about us, Sarah. I promise."

& & &

Sully strolled through the yard as dusk fell, Byron curled up asleep in his arms, one hand clutching the beads around his father's neck for comfort. Sully had taken him for an evening walk in the woods, enjoying the special time just with him. Byron had been as spirited as usual, running ahead, chasing after butterflies and squirrels and anything that moved, and chattering on until he tired himself to sleep.

Michaela was waiting for them on the porch steps, a small stack of pamphlets in her lap. Sully sat beside her, watching proudly as she gave their little boy a kiss and smoothed back his hair.

"I could barely keep up with him," Sully whispered.

"You do a better job that I do," she replied, snuggling against Sully's shoulder.

"Ya been readin' the books?" he asked, glancing at her lap.

She nodded. "For the third time today."

"Michaela, I want to write back to Harper by the day after tomorrow if I can. I'm gettin' worried maybe he'll give the job to somebody else before I can say whether I want it or not."

"Let's send him word tomorrow morning then," she replied.

"Tomorrow mornin'?"

She caressed his shoulder. "I've never been comfortable making a decision as monumental as this without allowing myself considerable time to think about it. But I was telling Dorothy and Grace about it the other day and I began to realize that we've known all along what we want."

Sully held Byron close, gazing at him and feeling as if the choice they were about to make would change their lives for more than just a year.

"We need to do this," she went on. "I want us to go. That is, if you do."

He shifted to face her. "Oh, Michaela, I do. Michaela." He drew her lips to his and kissed her lovingly. "I know you're givin' up so much for this. I wish the job were closer to home, but it ain't."

She smiled tenderly. "So we'll all go out there for a year, and then we'll come home. I want to do it."

He wrapped his arm around her, gazing up at the first few stars. "Think we can be ready to get on the train by the end of the week?"

She drew in her breath, the reality of it all sinking in. "Yes. We'll be ready," she replied bravely.

& & &

Teresa Slicker had several textbooks stacked on her desk, along with three open crates Jake had given her, when Michaela entered the schoolhouse late in the afternoon.

"I'm afraid we can only take one crate," Michaela began as she walked down the aisle to the desk. "Once we arrive in California we'll have to take the stage to Yosemite. We have no idea how much space we'll have for our belongings. Sully and I don't want to be forced to leave anything behind."

"I see," Teresa replied, gently nudging aside two crates. "Don't worry. We will fit most of it." Awkwardly, she gestured at the neat piles on her desk. "I've placed colored bookmarks in each book to help you keep track of whom they belong to. Blue for Brian, yellow for Katie and red for Byron."

Michaela flipped back the cover of a trigonometry textbook with a blue bookmark. Helping Byron and Katie learn their subjects was going to be a challenge, but at least the material was relatively simple. Brian, on the other hand, was beginning to read books as difficult as those Michaela had studied in college years ago. How she would teach him things she had struggled herself to fully master she didn't know.

"Do not worry about Brian," Teresa spoke up, sensing Michaela's apprehension. "He'll be able to manage most of the work on his own. Just focus on making certain Katie and Byron understand their lessons and are moving along at a steady pace." She placed a few textbooks at the bottom of the crate. "Katie is doing exceptionally well as usual. I'm sure that won't change. Byron becomes frustrated when it takes him a few tries to learn a new word or answer an arithmetic problem, but we'll keep working on that. He is brighter than he thinks."

"Mrs. Slicker, I'm not sure where to begin with all this."

Teresa held up a thick stack of papers tied with a piece of twine. "Lesson plans for the three of them for the first few months. You will have the hang of it by then."

Michaela shook her head. "I'm not a teacher."

"We are all teachers, Dr. Quinn. Some of us just happen to work in a schoolhouse." Teresa placed the lesson plans on top of the textbooks in the crate and covered them with the lid. "Good luck," she said, handing over the crate.

Michaela propped it against her hip, nodding.

"Good luck with everything," Teresa added, voice slightly unsteady. "My students will miss them. And I know I will, too."

"We'll miss you, Mrs. Slicker," Michaela replied, gently clasping her hand.

& & &

Byron and Katie sat at the dining room table with Sully, hovering over their schoolwork. They looked up as Michaela opened the door, her arms wrapped around the crate.

Sully immediately stood up and took the crate from her, setting it beside the children and then reclaiming his seat.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" Michaela asked quietly, hanging up her jacket and putting her medical bag on the table.

"We got lots of homework," Katie said, her chin resting in her hands.

"What's in the box, Mama?" Byron asked, putting down his pencil and rising to his knees to look.

Michaela sat down beside him. "Actually Papa and I want to talk to you about that."

"Is it a present?" Katie questioned, perking up.

" ... Not exactly," Sully said.

Michaela opened the lid of the crate and pulled out a reader in demonstration. "It's books. Mrs. Slicker is giving them to us for a year."

"What we taking her books for?" Byron said curiously. "Doesn't she want them anymore?"

Michaela took a deep breath. "She's letting us borrow them, Byron. In a few days, we're going to go on a trip. We're going to go to California for twelve months."

"There's a park there called Yosemite," Sully explained. "I got offered a job that suits me real well. I'll be helpin' to make the place nice for folks to visit."

"We're going to see lots of exciting things," Michaela added cheerfully. "Huge mountains with snow on the peaks all year long, beautiful rock formations and waterfalls as tall as the sky."

"We already got mountains and waterfalls here," Katie pointed out.

"Yes, we do," Michaela said. "But Yosemite needs people like Papa to help keep it nice like Colorado."

"We're gonna live in a cabin near where I work," Sully said, reaching over to rub Katie's back. "Your ma will help ya with your lessons each mornin', and in the afternoons ya can play."

"Who else is goin'?" Katie asked.

Michaela glanced at Sully, then took Katie's hand. "Well, just us, sweetheart. Yosemite isn't like Colorado Springs. The only other people there will be the men working with Papa. We'll be by ourselves most of the time. It's not going to be easy, but we'll have each other, we'll have our books and we'll have the beautiful land to see." She smiled faintly at Sully. "It'll be an adventure."

"I don't wanna go," Byron said tearfully. "I don't want adventure."

"Me neither," Katie said in agreement. "I don't wanna go someplace nobody else is."

"We can stay here, Mama," Byron said, gazing at her hopefully. "Please? We don't wanna go."

Michaela got up and stood behind Byron, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. "I know you feel that way now, but think of everything we're going to see. We'll have so much to tell everyone once we get home. This is such a wonderful opportunity."

Katie shook her head, a wave of tears spilling down her cheeks. "No. I don't wanna move away."

Sully caressed her arm sympathetically. "Your ma and I already made the decision, Katie. We all gotta be ready to get on the train day after tomorrow."

Byron inhaled shakily. "Can I bring my toys?"

Michaela kissed his head. "A few of them. We'll see how many we can fit."

"Wolf gets to come ... right?" Katie asked.

Sully stroked back her hair. "Kates, Robert E.'s gonna look after her for us and keep an eye on the homestead. I don't think Wolf wants to take a big train ride all the way out there and back. We're gonna have enough to keep track of without a pup to think about, too."

Katie's tears intensified. "No, Papa. Wolf! She's gotta come!"

"I know, but she'll be happier here, sweetheart," Michaela said.

Katie pushed back her chair and stood up. "Wolf," she whimpered.

"Wolf," Byron echoed, standing up.

"Wolf!" Katie shouted, scurrying out the front door, Byron following. Michaela immediately spun around after them, but Sully caught her by the arm, holding her back.

"Let 'em go," he murmured. "They'll need some time to say goodbye to her."

"That's not how I wanted them to take it," Michaela whispered, sinking into a chair with a sigh.

Sully took her hand, kissing the back of it. "They'll be all right once we get there. They were just surprised."

She swallowed hard, nodding. "I want them to understand why we're doing this."

"They may not for awhile. We'll have to give 'em some time."

She glanced at the staircase. "Is the baby asleep?"

"Sound asleep," he said with a smile.

"And where's Brian?" she asked.

"Over at the café with Sarah."

"Again? He was with her all yesterday, too," Michaela said objectionably. "I need his help here."

Sully squeezed her hand. "He ain't gonna see her for a year, Michaela. He needs time, too."

"I suppose," she murmured.

Sully slowly stood up, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's get to that packin'. We got a lot to do in two days."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dorothy watched from across the room as Michaela gathered various jars of herbs and medicines for the move, trying to make certain she would be prepared for everything the children could come down with in a year's time. Michaela glanced at a stack of medical texts on her desk, disappointment spreading across her face. She had to force herself to be selective when it came to packing for the trip. They couldn't take all that she wanted. Whatever they left behind, they would simply have to do without.

"I just can't believe you're leaving so soon," Dorothy spoke up. "You've only known about this for a few weeks."

"Sully and I didn't need as much time as we thought we would to decide," Michaela replied.

Dorothy took a step forward. "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Thank you, but not that I can think of. We finished almost all of the packing last night. Brian was a lot of help with that." She glanced up. "I'm sorry he'll have to leave the Gazette for so long."

"I'll make do," Dorothy replied. "But I'm gonna miss havin' him around."

Michaela walked to the corner and glanced in the bassinet, pleased to find Jack still asleep. She returned to her cabinet and took down several more jars. "I received a wire from the doctor in Boston today. He left on the morning train. Andrew seems to think he's perfect for the job. He certainly sounds very capable."

"I'm sure everything here'll be just fine," Dorothy said reassuringly, coming to her friend's side. "Michaela, maybe you'll find some patients in California. Maybe you should bring more of your medical things. You might need them!"

"I don't think so. The nearest town is a day's ride away," Michaela replied, strolling to her desk and returning the distance she had maintained between herself and Dorothy.

"Aren't you going to miss the clinic?" Dorothy questioned worriedly.

"I'm not going to have very much time to miss it," she said, smiling a bit too cheerfully. "I'm going to be busy helping the children with their lessons and...well, keeping everything running at home while Sully's working."

Dorothy shook her head disbelievingly. "Michaela, you have to be honest with Sully. You have to tell him you don't want to go!"

Michaela drew in her breath. "That's ridiculous. Of course I want to go."

"No, you don't," Dorothy insisted. "I've known you too long now to let you fool me. I can't picture you not touching your medical bag for an entire year. Doctorin' is what you do. You can't just give it up without a glance back to move to the middle of nowhere with nothin' but trees surrounding you for miles and miles! Why, from the sound of things you might as well be movin' to the moon!"

Startled by the truth in her friend's words, Michaela quickly turned away, glancing out the front window at the bustling street.

"Maybe I'm saying this a little selfishly," Dorothy went on more quietly. "I know I'm gonna miss you and Sully and the children terribly. It's just, are ya sure you know what you're gettin' into?"

"No. I have no idea," Michaela said hoarsely. She pressed one hand to her mouth, holding back tears. "That's what's so frightening, Dorothy."

"Just tell him you've changed your mind," Dorothy whispered. "He'll understand, Michaela."

"I can't do that," she choked out. "Sully changed his entire life for me. He wouldn't even be in Colorado Springs anymore if it weren't for me. He takes odd jobs in town he doesn't like so that we can be together. He's let so many opportunities pass him by so that I could stay here and have my practice." She slowly turned to face Dorothy, a tear slipping down her cheek. "You're right. I wish we weren't going. But this is Sully's dream. I just have to do this for him. So if there's hardships we have to face, then I'm willing to face them."

Dorothy gently clasped her hand. "I don't think I'm gonna change your mind." She sighed. "...I should get back to the Gazette." She opened the door, letting her hand linger on the doorknob.

"You'll be at the train station to say goodbye, won't you?" Michaela called.

Dorothy swallowed hard. "I wouldn't miss it," she said, quickly shutting the door after her lest Michaela see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

& & &

"You have nothing to worry about here," Andrew said reassuringly as passengers began stepping down from the train. "Simon was one of the top students in our class."

"Next to you I presume," Michaela replied, standing beside him.

Andrew smiled sheepishly. "He was salutatorian."

"You're certain he understands this is only for a year," Michaela said as they continued to watch the passengers.

"Yes, of course," Andrew replied. "He wants to spend some time out here to see if he'd like to live out West permanently, as I have done."

"And he understands this isn't Boston," Michaela said nervously, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll come by the clinic for the first few weeks and help to settle him in," Andrew said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Of course. Everything's going to be fine," Michaela repeated in a vain attempt to reassure herself.

"There he is," Andrew said with a wide smile, grasping Michaela's arm and drawing her forward. "Simon!"

A young man stepped off the train rigidly, several suitcases piled under his arms. He wore a sharp brown suit with a gold watch chain, his squinty blue eyes peering through thick spectacles. He glanced down the street with a small grimace as Andrew grabbed his hand, shaking it vigorously.

"Simon, I'm so glad you came!"

"Good to see you again, Cook, ole boy. Certainly brings back some memories," Simon replied, placing his luggage at his feet and straightening his stiff back with a groan. "My, that was some train ride."

Andrew turned to Michaela. "This is Dr. Quinn. Michaela, Dr. Simon Willard."

Simon stared at her for a moment, then slowly took her hand. "Dr. Quinn. Nice to meet you."

Michaela smiled shyly. "Dr. Willard. Thank you so much for coming out here. Andrew speaks so highly of you. He assures me my clinic will be in excellent hands until I return."

"Naturally. And when will you be leaving?" Simon inquired, opening his pocket watch impatiently.

"A few days," she replied. "I'm afraid that's not very much time to help you get acquainted with the clinic and my patients, but Andrew offered to work with you for the first few weeks."

"I'll help as long as you need me," Andrew said.

"So, this is the illustrious West," Simon remarked, gazing down the street again.

Andrew folded his arms reverently. "What do you think?"

Simon brushed off his vest of dust and ash from the train. "It's very...dirty."

Michaela grinned as memories of her first impressions of the town quickly returned. "It can be, but we make do."

"I see," Simon said. "Well, I'm exhausted and famished. Where will I be staying?"

"We'll take you to the clinic and you can stay in one of the recovery rooms for now," Michaela explained. "It's just a short walk into town."

Andrew picked up some of his suitcases. "You're going to love it here, Simon," he said excitedly. "And this town is going to love you!"

& & &

"Yosemite is a land I have never seen," Cloud Dancing remarked as he and Sully strolled down the path on their way back from checking their traps.

"It's gonna be a lot different than here," Sully said, rubbing Jack's back as he dozed over his shoulder. "Let's rest up ahead."

They brushed off a log near the edge of the creek and took a seat.

"Michaela's worried about bringin' the baby," Sully went on, gently placing Jack in Cloud Dancing's arms. "It's a long trip."

Cloud Dancing cupped Jack's head with his fingers. "He is small. But he is strong."

Sully caressed the baby's hand proudly. "Ya don't have to tell me that. He eats like he's never gonna eat again. Wakes Michaela and me up at least twice a night. He's already growin' real fast."

"Nae'ha," Cloud Dancing murmured, lifting Jack above his head and looking up at him. "Kâsoestse. Épévahe."

"You're right. He's a fine son," Sully whispered. "Looks like his ma. Michaela says he looks like me. Maybe it's a little of both of us."

"My brother is happy these days," Cloud Dancing said as he rested the baby back in Sully's arms.

"I got a lot to be happy about," Sully replied, nestling the baby against the soft cotton of his shirt and giving him a gentle kiss.

Cloud Dancing gazed at him pensively. "You'll be good for this land."

Sully smiled. "That's what I'm hopin'. Cloud Dancin', if ya need anythin', if anythin' happens while we're gone ... you can always have Horace send us a wire." He watched the water twist around the rocks of the creek as it passed by. "Sometimes I ain't so sure I should walk out on the Cheyenne like this. What if somethin' happens?"

"Yosemite needs you more than we need you right now. You must go."

Sully gradually looked at him, holding out his hand and clasping his arm firmly. "Watch my traps while I'm gone?"

He nodded, holding Sully's arm just as tightly. "You'll be good for this land, and this land will also be good for you, Sully."

& & &

"You can still stay in Colorado Springs, Brian," Sarah said desperately, hand clasped firmly with his.

Brian led her away from the crowd at the train station to allow a little more privacy. "I gotta go, Sarah. You know that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "It must be dangerous out there. Be careful. Don't do anythin' foolish."

He smiled. "I won't. I'll write as soon as I get there."

"I'll write back," she replied. "Brian? I'll wait for you."

He lightly pressed his lips to hers. "I know."

She blushed, nodding at the crowd where Sully and a few other men were helping to load crates into the luggage car. Michaela stood nearby, her eyes frequently wandering to Sarah and Brian at the far end of the station.

"Ma," Brian grumbled to himself. He turned back to Sarah and gave her one last kiss. " ... One year. Then I'll be back."

Glad Sarah and Brian's lengthy goodbye was over, Michaela returned her attention back to the luggage car, the baby snuggled in her arms and oblivious to the dramatic move they were about to make.

"I saw ya snoopin'," Sully murmured, coming to Michaela's side and giving the hem of her traveling cape a playful tug.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Michaela replied, though her voice lacked the usual lightheartedness it had when she and Sully teased.

"That's the last of it," Robert E. spoke up, brushing his hands off on his trousers as he, Jake and Sully surveyed a job well done.

"You're not takin' very much," Loren said disapprovingly, peering into the car at the small stack of crates.

"We'll get by," Sully spoke up. He crossed the tracks to the steps of the train station where Byron and Katie were sitting dejectedly. "Ya ready to go?"

Katie bit her lip tearfully. "Papa, we don't think we're gonna like California."

Byron rested his hands on his knees, heaving a downhearted sigh. "We really gotta go?"

Sully smoothed back his hair sympathetically. They hadn't given the children very much time to adjust to the idea. He was confident however, once they were settled in Yosemite, they would grow to love their temporary home as much as he knew he and Michaela were going to.

"Come on," Sully whispered, taking their hands. "Let's get ya on the train." He led them off the steps and up into the passenger car. He made sure they were settled in their seats, Katie with her stuffed bear and Byron with his stuffed puppy and each with a pillow, before joining Michaela and Brian again outside.

The progression of townsfolk gathered around them to say goodbye was heartwarming. He and Michaela held a place in the town that Sully hadn't thought about very often before. Their presence would be sorely missed, and Sully began to think he might miss the town quite a bit in return. Everyone offered kind words and best wishes, shaking Sully's hand, patting Brian on the shoulder and hugging Michaela until she couldn't contain tears any longer.

Sully wrapped his arm around her back in support as she handed over the baby for Grace, then Dorothy, to hold one last time.

"We'll take care of things here," Robert E. said, clasping Sully's hand firmly. "Good luck, Sully."

"Thanks, Robert E.," Sully replied, squeezing his hand hard.

"I made ya some of my cookies," Grace spoke up shakily, giving a tin to Brian. "You share them with everybody now."

"I will, Miz Grace. Thank you," Brian said.

"Take care, ya hear?" Grace said, giving Michaela a warm, long hug, before stepping back with Robert E. and pulling out her handkerchief.

Finally, Michaela turned to Dorothy, the only person who knew how truly terrified she was to be making such a move.

Dorothy kept the secret to herself as she settled Jack in his father's arms, clasped Sully's hand, and then hugged Michaela tight. "I'll send you copies of the Gazette."

"We'll be all right, Dorothy," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Just know that you can come home if you need to," Dorothy replied. "You don't have to stay."

Michaela nodded to appease her, knowing in reality she couldn't come back, at least not until the year was over. "I'll miss you."

The conductor blew the whistle a few times, sending puffs of smoke into the warm spring air.

"We best get on the train, Michaela," Sully remarked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without all of you for a year," Dorothy murmured forlornly, hugging her cape around her shoulders.

Michaela took Sully's hand as they stepped up onto the back of the car. "We'll always be just a letter apart," she replied.

The townsfolk called their last goodbyes, waving hats or handkerchiefs. Knowing she couldn't watch any longer without breaking into tears all over again, Michaela opened the door and entered the safety of the passenger car, Sully's hand resting understandingly on her shoulder.

& & &

Hungry, impatient and drained of all energy, Michaela and Sully carried an equally weary Byron and Katie off the train. Brian followed behind them, trying to appease the whimpering, cranky baby. Two days on a train had been plenty long enough for everyone in the family.

Sully found a bench nearby and laid Katie on it. She immediately curled up with her bear and fell asleep again. Michaela sunk into the bench beside her, putting Byron on his feet and taking the baby from Brian.

"Are we there yet, Mama?" Byron asked quietly, grasping her skirts and standing close as he eyed the other passengers uncertainly.

"Almost, sweetheart," Michaela replied, patting Jack's back comfortingly.

"We're in San Francisco, B.," Brian said helpfully. "That's only a few hundred miles away."

Sully unfolded a detailed set of instructions Harper had written out for him. "I gotta walk a few blocks down the street to get our tickets for the stage. Brian, can ya make sure all our things get unloaded?"

"Sure, Pa," Brian replied, leaving the group and circling around to the other side of the train.

Sully eyed Michaela worriedly. She looked about as worn out as he knew he did. They had been up a better part of the past two nights with Jack, comforting him when the train whistle woke him and trying to soothe him back to sleep without the familiarity of his own cradle and blankets, packed away in the luggage car for safe keeping.

Not only had the baby been hard to appease, but the journey had been difficult for Byron and Katie as well. Excitement about having bunk beds in the sleeping car they shared with Brian had quickly worn off as neither found it easy to fall asleep in such a new setting. Each night Sully, Brian and Michaela brought the children four or five glasses of water and told them half a dozen stories before they could finally settle down and close their eyes.

Sully smoothed a stray hair from Michaela's brow and tenderly ran his fingers down the baby's head. "Ya need anythin' before I go?"

Michaela quickly smiled, clearly determined to remain composed despite how exhausted she felt. "No, I'm fine. We'll wait for you here."

& & &

The spectacular mountains, valleys, waterfalls and endless deep green foliage went all but unnoticed by Michaela and Sully as they took turns holding the baby, rubbing his back or rocking him. Jack had been unable to doze off for more than a few minutes at a time the entire stagecoach ride. He spit up his meals and seemed flushed and even a little ill, but he cried when Michaela removed some of the blankets from him.

As they approached the last few miles of their trip, Michaela brought her hand once more to Jack's head, scrutinizing his temperature. "I don't think it's a fever," she remarked tiredly, glancing at Sully. "I think traveling in a stagecoach just doesn't agree with him."

Brian slowly opened his eyes from another nap, Katie cuddled asleep against his shoulder and Byron's head resting in his lap. "How's Jack doin'?" he spoke up.

Sully handed the baby back to Michaela, careful not to disturb him. "He ain't sleepin', but he's stopped cryin' at least," he said.

"I think once we're there he'll feel better," Michaela added, kissing the baby's nose sympathetically. "He's just ready for this to be over."

Sully glanced at Byron, who was wearily pulling at a stray thread at the end of Katie's pinafore and heaving tired sighs every so often.

"Byron," Sully spoke up. "Ya ready to get out of here, too?"

The little boy raised his head from Brian's lap, swallowing. "We there yet?"

"Just about," Sully said with a soft smile. "Come here. Look out the window."

Obediently, Byron got to his feet and climbed into Sully's lap, wrapping one arm around his father's neck for balance and peering out the window.

"Whoa!" Byron gasped, pointing. "Papa, look!"

Katie roused herself from sleep, following his gaze. "Smoke," she said hoarsely, rubbing her eyes.

"It's mist from a waterfall," Sully explained. Massive, sand-colored cliffs framed the valley the little stagecoach was making its way across. In the distance, steam surged from the crevice where two rocks met, followed by a wide ribbon of white billowing to the stream below, creating a low rumble that seemed to fill their chests.

"Sully, it's beautiful," Michaela remarked, slowly drawing in her breath.

He smiled, caressing her knee. "Ain't it?" He glanced out the window again, smiling even wider. "The camp. I think that's Harper's camp," he said, nodding at a small cluster of tents in the distance.

"That must be it," Brian replied, standing up and holding onto the back of his seat for support.

"We're here!" Byron shouted, sliding down from Sully's lap and grasping the window ledge.

"We're here!" Katie echoed as she followed her brothers to the window.

Sully held Michaela's knee tighter, excitement building up within him. "We made it."

"No small wonder," Michaela replied wryly.

"I'm glad ya came," he whispered.

"So am I," she replied softly.

"I got a good feelin' about this, Michaela," he went on expectantly. "I think this is gonna be one of the best things that's ever happened to us. We're gonna love livin' in this place, I know it."

& & &

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Harper exclaimed, glancing disbelievingly at the stagecoach drivers unloading crates from the roof. He had a pencil and several blueprints in hand and was dressed in the same brown suit and vest Sully remembered he had worn every day back in Silver Cliff.

Sully glanced at Michaela, speechless for a brief moment. "You sent me an offer, Mr. Harper. Didn't ya get my letter?"

"Why, no wonder! Mail only gets to us about once every few weeks," he said with a chuckle. He immediately sobered, eyeing Michaela and the children. "When I didn't hear anything I assumed you weren't going to take it."

Sully shuffled his feet as panic seeped into his chest. "No. No, sir. I want to take it. I want it very much."

Harper rubbed his chin, looking behind him at the fourteen or fifteen workers who had gathered nearby, eyeing the family curiously. Harper turned back to face Sully. "Well, we're in quite a fix now, aren't we?"

"Ya filled the position," Sully murmured.

"Oh, not at all," Harper assured him. "There's plenty room on the team, especially for someone with your skills." He paused, pulling a cigar from his breast pocket and nervously twisting it in his fingers. "It's just, I haven't made arrangements for where you and your family could stay. I was going to have a cabin put up if you were coming—but then of course I was led to believe you weren't."

"We could stay in one of the tents, Sully," Michaela said helpfully.

Sully shook his head. "Michaela, we can't all-"

"I won't allow that, ma'am," Harper immediately replied. "You must have proper quarters to live in if you're going to be here all year." He smiled, extending his hand. "We haven't met. Michaela, is it?"

She took it politely. "Yes. It's a pleasure."

"These are our kids," Sully spoke up, proudly drawing the younger children to his side. "That's Brian, this is Katie and Byron." He nodded at the baby. "That's Jack."

"My goodness, Sully. You've got quite a family here," Harper said with a wide smile. "And you most certainly cannot live in a tent. We'll figure something out." He put his hands on his hips, eyeing them. "You all look just about beat. Hunker down here tonight. We'll work out something else tomorrow."

& & &

"Up and at 'em!" barked a voice from outside, throwing back the flap of the tent. A man with a disheveled, red-tinted beard, huge, broad arms and hands and a tattered bearskin cape over his shoulders took a step in.

Michaela and Sully stirred beneath their blankets as light poured inside. The baby, settled snug between them, immediately awoke, kicking his legs and letting out a forceful cry. The pallet they had spent the night on in the tiny tent hadn't been glamorous, but they were grateful to finally be off a moving train. Sully stood up, brushing off his shirt. Jack had been much better that night, settling down easier and sleeping deeper, but he continued to wake his parents every few hours for a feeding or diaper change. The constant interruption was taking its toll on them, and they had woken up nearly as exhausted as they had been when they went to bed. What they needed was some good news.

"Sully, we've found you a place to live," Harper said, appearing beside the man.

Michaela sat up and picked up the baby, rocking him as he rooted around impatiently. One thing she hadn't gotten very much of the past few days was privacy. Sully laid his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be outside," he said.

She glanced up, nodding appreciatively. "Thank you."

Harper and the man stepped out of the tent as Sully secured the flap after them.

"Sully, this is Thaddeus Donovan," Harper began. "He'll be scouting for our team."

Sully shook Thaddeus' hand firmly, immediately at ease with his friendly smile. Around his neck were two bear claws set in an arrangement of beads. He wore a deerskin pullover, pants and boots, the hide carefully tanned and well worn. Sully decided he and Thaddeus were going to get along just fine.

"I used to come up here winters to trap," Thaddeus said. "I stayed in a deserted cabin 'bout four, maybe five miles from here. It ain't much, but it's a roof over your head and has a nice warm hearth. Will that suit ya?"

"That'll suit us just fine," Sully said. "Thank you."

"Get your family up and some breakfast in them," Harper said. "I'll give you one of the company wagons, horses, some provisions, a chicken or two. Thaddeus'll show you out there."

"Mr. Harper, I can't tell ya how much we appreciate all you're doing for us," Sully said.

"Don't think anything of it," Harper insisted. "I want ya on my team, Sully, that's all." He sighed, eyeing him up and down. "You look about as done in as you did last night. Didn't ya get any sleep?"

Sully smiled softly. "Some. Our son's pretty little. He wakes a lot during the night."

"Well, rest up," Harper said, patting his back firmly. "You start work right here next Monday, nine o'clock."

& & &

A clearing broke the soaring, dense pine trees, allowing sunlight to escape down to the wagon to warm everyone's faces. Moments later a chopping stump and half-completed corral came into view, followed by a tiny cabin with a large front door and a window to the side, the roof covered with brush and debris. Nearby was a shed large enough for a few animals.

"There she is," Thaddeus said, nodding toward the clearing.

"That's our house?" Byron spoke up, rising from the back of the wagon and hanging onto the front seat.

"That's our house," Michaela said, mustering all the optimism she could in her voice.

"It ain't as small as I thought it might be," Brian said helpfully.

"It's right on the lake," Sully spoke up, pulling the reins to stop the team. "Look."

The cabin was indeed perched on an incline no more than a few hundred yards from a calm, sparkling lake. Mountains framed the water, jutting into the clouds.

"That there's Lake Ahwahnee," Thaddeus said, dismounting his horse.

Byron giggled. "Ahwan-chee!" he repeated as Brian lifted he and Katie from the back of the wagon.

"What does it mean? Is that some sort of Indian name?" Michaela asked hesitantly, mouth dropping in shock as she gazed at the dilapidated cabin, in worse condition than even her cabin in Colorado Springs had been when Sully first brought her to it.

"That's right, ma'am," Thaddeus said, shooting tobacco juice to the side forcefully. "It's the tribe that lives 'round these parts. Means gaping mouth."

Michaela quickly closed her mouth, holding the baby tight against her. "Oh. I didn't know there were Indians around here."

"I've heard of 'em," Sully said. "They're peaceful, ain't they?"

Thaddeus smiled, wiping sticky juice from his chin with the back of his hand. "By and large. Let's get your supplies unloaded. I want to get a good start back while there's still light."

& & &

Michaela surveyed the corner reserved for the kitchen area, Jack snuggled in the warm leather sling around her shoulders Sully had made for her so long ago. There was a table for eating with two long benches, a smaller table against the wall to prepare supper at or wash dishware, a shelf above it for stacking plates, and a modest stone fireplace with a door to an oven on its right side. She turned from the area in disbelief. No icebox, no cabinets or drawers, not even a range. Even her first cabin in Colorado Springs, as rustic as she had thought it was, had a range.

Byron and Katie were looking over the three cots in the opposite corner of the room uncertainly. As simple as the cots were, Michaela was grateful to have them. The double bed at the other end of the room was a welcome sight as well. It was smaller than their bed at home, but it seemed comfortable enough. At least the cabin had a place to sleep for everyone.

She crossed the room and drew Katie to her side lovingly. "These look nice and soft," she said encouragingly.

"I can't have my own room?" Katie asked softly.

"We're all going to share this room, Katie," Michaela replied. "But I think it's going to be fun."

"I'll take this one," Byron said, sitting down on the cot in the far corner with a blue afghan. "It is soft, Mama. You're right."

"See?" Michaela replied, caressing his hair.

Byron let out a forceful sneeze, scrunching up his eyes. It was the sixth time he had sneezed in the past five minutes.

Worriedly, Michaela glanced around the room. It was stuffy and covered in dust and spider webs. She took Byron's hand, leading him toward the door. "Come on, sweetheart. I want you to sit outside until we can get everything cleaned up." She led him to the bench on the porch and stepped out into the clearing, peering up at the roof. "Sully?"

A flailing pine branch came dropping to the ground as Sully stood up on the roof.

"Sully, you're being careful, aren't you?"

"We're fine," he called, swiping his hand across his brow as he picked up another stray branch and threw it to the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Byron's sneezing," she replied. "The cabin's filthy. We need to get it clean before he can be inside."

He walked to the edge of the roof and climbed down to the ground, brushing off his shirt. "Michaela, me and Brian see a lot of places that need patchin' up there. We're gonna have to get the roof fixed soon 'fore it rains. There ain't a lot of light left."

She sighed. "Then Brynie's going to have to sleep outside because if he breathes in that dust any longer he's going to have an attack."

Sully ran his fingers through his hair, glancing up at the roof. "Brian?"

The young man stood up, grasping the stone chimney for support. "Yeah, Pa?"

Sully motioned him down with one hand. "We'll get to this tomorrow. We gotta clean the inside of the cabin first."

Michaela cleared her throat, gently grasping his arm. "Sully? I don't see a well anywhere."

He reached inside her sling and tickled Jack's cheek, smiling as the little boy waved his arms happily. "Me neither."

"Where are we going to get our water then?" she asked hesitantly.

He lifted Jack from the sling and settled him over his shoulder, kissing his head. "Hey, Jack. Ya like the cabin? It's real pretty here, ain't it?"

"Sully, we need water," Michaela persisted worriedly.

Byron slowly rose from the bench and walked over to his parents, grabbing Michaela's hand and tugging on it.

"I s'pose we'll have to bring it up from the lake and boil it," Sully replied, noticing her uncertain expression. "It'll be fine, Michaela. The lake's right here."

"Yes. I know," she replied, voice unsteady. She glanced down at Byron, still tugging on her hand. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I gotta go," he whispered.

Michaela returned her gaze to Sully. "Where's the outhouse?"

He glanced around the clearing hesitantly. "Outhouse?"

"I gotta go," Byron said more urgently.

Brian climbed down from the roof and folded his arms. "I don't think there is an outhouse, Ma. Looks like you're gonna have to ... to find a place behind the trees somewhere."

"Mama, I gotta go bad," Byron pressed.

"Behind the trees?" she said halfheartedly as she helped Byron unfasten his suspenders.

Byron scurried into the woods, unable to wait any longer.

"I'll make sure he's all right," Brian said, quickly patting her arm and hurrying after his little brother.

Sully smiled sheepishly, handing the baby back to Michaela. "At least there's plenty of woods to go around."

"Did we know there wasn't even going to be an outhouse?" she asked, patting Jack's back. "It's simple enough for you and the boys, but how are Katie and I going to...?"

"I'll build us an outhouse when I get the chance. In the meantime, we'll get used to it," Sully replied.

She glanced around the clearing, taking a stiff breath. "I suppose you're right. We'll get used to it," she said, nodding determinedly.

& & &

Michaela opened her eyes. An owl hooted, trees rustled and a pack of coyotes howled far in the distance. She was used to such sounds. She heard them all the time back in Colorado Springs. She took a shaky breath. It was only their first night in this new place and she was already thinking about home. She wasn't about to admit that to anyone, however, let alone herself. She felt for Sully's hand beneath the blankets and squeezed it tight. He squeezed back, sighing softly.

"Still can't sleep?" he whispered, stroking her thumb.

"There's so much to think about. So much we have to do before you start work next week."

He turned on his side to face her, planting a kiss on her temple. "First thing I gotta do is build us a proper bedroom."

"Sully, you don't have time for that," she protested. "So many things should take precedence over that. The roof ... "

He smoothed her hair. "I'll fix the roof and then I'll make time to hang up some sheets around our bed, how's that? We're gonna need a little privacy eventually." He smiled wryly. "I hope."

She shifted to her side to look him in his eyes, chuckling softly. "Yes. And perhaps after that ... you could build an outhouse?"

He smiled. "We'll see. Are ya glad ya came with me, Michaela?"

"Very. We're all together, that's what's important."

He turned to his back and tucked his hands under his head, gazing up at the roof. "Thaddeus offered to come out here in the next few days and help us fix the place up. He seems real kind."

"Don't you think he's awfully ... brusque?"

"How's that?" Sully questioned.

She sighed, reaching her hand up to stroke his chest with her fingers. "I don't know. He spits, for one thing. It's not setting a very good example for the children."

"I didn't notice," Sully replied.

"Hm. Well, I did."

"Michaela, a lotta men workin' those long hours have taken up chawin', or somethin' like it."

"If you take that up or anything like it you won't be welcome back in this house," she retorted.

He laughed, bringing his hand up over hers. "I'll remember that."

"I suppose I wasn't getting the impression that he liked me very much," she went on softly.

"Maybe he was gettin' the same impression 'bout you," Sully replied sensibly. He turned back on his side. "We won't be seein' too much of him. Five miles is far enough out to keep people from comin' here too often."

"I suppose," she replied, giving him a small kiss. "I was looking in the shed and I think there's room in there for a cow, too."

"A cow?" he questioned.

"Milk for the children, Sully," she said. "And for cooking. Could you ask Mr. Harper for one?"

"I don't know about that. He's already given us so much."

"I know," she murmured. "But I'd feel so much better if they had milk to drink. You could just ask, couldn't you?"

"I'll think about it," he said noncommittally.

"All right. Thank you, Sully," she whispered, giving him another soft kiss. " ... The lake's been on my mind, too."

"It's beautiful," he said breathlessly. "I was thinkin' maybe sometime Brian and me could build us all a rowboat. We could take it out and have a picnic, do some fishin'. And Thaddeus says in the winter there's good ice fishing."

"I'm worried about the children falling in," she replied, voice unsteady. "Katie and Byron are just learning how to swim. What if they venture too close to the edge? You know how they are. We turn our backs for one moment."

"We'll talk to 'em," he replied. "We'll tell 'em to stay away."

"I just wish it wasn't so close to the cabin, that's all," she said restlessly. "We could put up a fence or something of the sort. Something so that I know they can't get to the water even if they wanted to."

"A fence around the whole lake? I don't know about that. Michaela, we'll talk about this later. We should try to get some sleep. Another big day tomorrow."

" ...You're right." She smoothed his hair from his brow, kissed him goodnight and watched as he closed his eyes and soon after began breathing deeply.

Michaela remained awake. She tried to put thoughts of her clinic, the town and their friends to the back of her mind. She tried to look ahead to the twelve months with Sully and their family. That was certainly better than waiting back at home without him. She tried to smile, tried to believe everything would be fine.

Tiny sobs startled her a few moments later. She immediately recognized them. "Byron?" she called in a whisper, sitting up in bed.

The weeping abruptly halted. Byron rubbed his hand across his nose, pursing his lips tight to hold back the tears. "Mama!"

Michaela slid from the covers, careful not to wake Sully, and padded across the boards to the little boy's bedside, sitting beside him. The moon cast just enough light through the window to make out his features. His face was flushed and tears slithered down his cheeks. "Sweetheart," Michaela murmured sympathetically. She wiped his cheeks with her thumbs and leaned down, giving him a comforting hug. "Oh, what's the matter? Is that owl frightening you? He can't get inside." She pulled back, searching his eyes.

He shook his head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Michaela asked patiently.

Again, he shook his head. "Mama, I want..."

"What?" she said encouragingly, stroking his hair. "What do you want?"

"I want my bed," he said in a tone just barely audible.

"Oh, I know. It's hard to sleep on something that isn't familiar to us. I'm having the same problem."

"When're we going home?" he asked. His eyes were open wide and full of questions. He didn't understand, and Michaela wanted him to, so much.

"Brynie, this is where we're going to live now," she told him once again, taking his hand. "We're going to live here in Yosemite for a year. That's one spring, one summer, one fall and one winter. Then we'll go back home that spring."

"Back to my bed?" he queried hopefully.

"Yes, but I think by that time, you're going to be so used to the bed here, you're going to end up missing this one."

"But I can't sleep 'less I'm in my bed at home."

"How about you at least try?"

"Why?" he asked, touching her arm with one finger absently.

"Well, because..." She thought a moment, glancing over her shoulder. "Because Mama and Papa decided this would be a very nice place to live and for Papa to work. And because Papa loves us and we love him, too ... and we want this for him. So can you be a good boy and give this bed a chance?"

"I guess so," he said with a sigh. "I'll try."

She kissed his cheek and then pulled back, rising to her feet. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Try to close your eyes."

"All right," he whispered. "You gonna try, too?"

"Yes," she said. "...My very hardest."

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"You're gonna like the job, Sully," Thaddeus remarked, pounding a nail into a shingle.

"Hope so," Sully replied, removing a nail from his lips and bracing it against the wood. "Ain't had too much time to think about it. I just wanna get this roof patched first. Won't feel right leavin' my wife and kids here with holes in it."

"Can't blame ya. Noticed there's some boards on the door rottin'. We'll get to replacin' those next."

"Thanks," Sully replied, looking up with an appreciative smile. "That's real nice of ya."

He shrugged. "We help each other out here. Things go smoother that way."

"My wife and me don't have much to give ya in return save a hot meal," Sully replied.

"Sounds like just what I been hankerin' for," Thaddeus said. He glanced out toward the woods and nodded. "Looks like there might be our hot meal right now."

Brian held up a plump gray squirrel by the tail, a broad smile on his face as he ran into the clearing. "Pa, look!"

"Ya got that?" Sully called down.

Byron and Katie abandoned their game of catch with a small sack filled with beans Michaela had sewn for them and hurried over to their brother.

Brian laid the squirrel on the ground, his smile widening.

"Oh, no. Ya killed it," Katie said remorsefully, crouching beside the limp animal.

"With my slingshot. Can ya believe this?" He glanced up at the roof, shading his eyes. "With my slingshot, Pa!"

"Good work, Brian," Sully replied. "We'll have your ma roast it for supper."

"Well, let's skin it, boy," Thaddeus shouted, standing up and walking to the edge of the roof. "You can use my knife."

"I ain't ever skinned a squirrel," Brian said. "I don't think I've even tasted 'em before."

Thaddeus jumped to the ground, removing his long, jagged knife from his belt. "Squirrels can be mighty flavorsome if ya cook 'em just right." He sprawled the animal out, belly facing up, and pushed his head back

Katie sniffled, clutching her knees. "What're ya gonna do to him? You gonna hurt him?"

"Brian!" Sully called, noting Katie's upset.

Brian glanced up at his father and then squeezed Katie's shoulder. "Kate, why don't ya go inside? Tell Ma we can have squirrel for supper."

"All right," she whispered, standing up and hurrying to the door.

Byron leaned forward in anticipation. "Now skin 'im!"

Thaddeus chuckled, poising his knife over the lifeless animal. "We are, son. Hold your horses."

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to get one," Brian remarked as Thaddeus made several clean, careful incisions with his knife. "I was just about to give up, come back, when he came runnin' up a tree. I took a chance and I nailed him. Square between the eyes."

Sully climbed down to the ground, coming to stand beside Brian. "Sometimes takin' a chance is the best idea. 'Sides, if ya miss, ya ain't any worse off for it."

"Bet you've caught a lotta squirrels, Pa," Brian said.

Sully crossed his arms. "A few. Cloud Dancin' and the other Cheyenne taught me how to be still, patient. Wait for them to come to you."

"Seems like Indians know all there is to know about everythin'," Brian said reverently.

"I wanna be an Indian," Byron said, pulling his brother's slingshot from the back pocket of his trousers.

"Careful with that, B.," Brian said, looking on with a small smile.

Byron aimed it at the squirrel and drew back the elastic. "Got ya! I'm an Indian!"

Thaddeus laughed, glancing at Byron. He brought his thumb up to the child's cheeks and drew two streaks of blood beneath his eyes. "There ya are. You're a regular Miwok now."

"Ma!" Brian called as Michaela appeared in the doorway. "I got a squirrel. Will ya cook it for us?"

She smiled. "Certainly. My goodness, that's a big one."

Byron ran to his mother's side, grinning dizzily. "Look, Mama. Mr. Don-van says I'm a Miwok."

Michaela stooped to his level, brow raised in confusion. "What's on your face, Byron?"

"War paint," Brian said with a chuckle.

"Just a little squirrel blood, ma'am," Thaddeus explained, dropping a handful of gut to the side. "Won't do him no harm."

"Squirrel blood!" she exclaimed, immediately digging into her apron pocket for a handkerchief, wetting it with her tongue and wiping it firmly down the little boy's cheeks.

Byron writhed and tossed his head. "Mama, no. I'm a Miwok!"

"You are not any such thing," Michaela retorted, taking the slingshot from him and standing up. "Go inside and wash with some water."

"But, Mama.-"

"Now, Byron Sully!" Michaela ordered. She turned to Thaddeus. "Mr. Donovan, I have to ask that in the future you avoid smearing blood from a squirrel or otherwise on my son's face."

"He's all right, Michaela," Sully spoke up. "He was just pretendin'."

"Sully, we don't know what sort of diseases the animals in these woods could have," she said worriedly. "I don't want him coming into contact with raw meat like that."

"I apologize, ma'am," Thaddeus spoke up, rising to his feet. "He's a fine boy. Real lively. Reminds me of my sons."

Michaela paused, drawing in her breath. "I didn't know you had children. Where are they?"

"Utah. With their mama," he replied. "I been savin' up to bring 'em out here. I ain't seen 'em for goin' on a couple years now."

"Ya must miss 'em," Brian said quietly.

"That I do," Thaddeus said, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Michaela said, softening. She glanced inside. "You will stay for supper, won't you?"

He smiled, holding up the skinned squirrel by the tail. "Would I miss a taste of this? I can't wait."

& & &

Sully climbed down from the wagon and removed his toolbox from the back. His first-day jitters all but vanished as Harper rolled up a blueprint and walked over to him, shaking his hand welcomingly.

"Morning, Sully. Right on time."

"Mornin'," Sully replied, glancing at the frame of a lodge nearby that several men were helping to raise.

"How did you find the cabin? Everything satisfactory?"

"We like it," Sully replied.

"Glad to hear that. Would ya care for some breakfast?" Harper gestured at the tents where a few men were gathered around their campfires.

"No thanks. I already ate."

"Excellent. Then let's get you started." He handed him the blueprint. "Study this. I'll put you up on the roof first. You're familiar with that."

"Yes, sir," Sully said, unrolling the blueprint.

Harper glanced back at the camp. "Wait. First let me introduce you to everybody, how's that sound? After all, you're part of the team now." He put his arm around him, leading him toward a group of workers. "I'm glad you're here, Sully."

Sully smiled, tucking the blueprint under his arm. "So am I, Mr. Harper."

& & &

Michaela sat beside Katie and patiently listened as the little girl sounded out each word of the storybook laid out on the table.

"'How do...you do?" Katie went on, touching each word with her finger. "I am...very hap-... happy to see you. Do you...li-live near...by?'" She glanced at her mother for approval.

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Michaela said, turning the page for her. "Keep going."

Katie smiled tiredly and focused on the next difficult sentence. "'O, yes,' said the...lady b-bird. 'I live in the..."

"Elm tree," Michaela said helpfully.

"Elm tree...near...yon ...yon-der co...co..."

"Sound it out," Michaela said. "...Cottage."

Katie sighed. "Mama, how much more do I have to read?"

Michaela glanced at the open pocket watch she had placed in the center of the table. "Well, I think now's a good time to take a break for lunch."

Byron looked up from his slate, clutching his slate pencil. "Recess time?"

"Recess time," Michaela replied with a chuckle. "Byron? What happened to your spectacles?"

Brian slid his papers into his history book and closed it firmly. "He's got 'em hidden in his pocket, Ma."

"You wear them at school, don't you?" Michaela questioned.

"Yeah. But this isn't school, Mama," Byron protested, reluctantly slipping them from his breast pocket and laying them on the table.

"Yes it is, Byron," she said. "For the year, at least. How you behave for Miss Teresa is how I want you to behave for me. That means wearing your spectacles." She drew in her breath. "Though I suppose you don't need them to eat."

Byron smiled impishly, shaking his head.

Michaela closed the storybook, took Byron's slate and papers, putting them at the end of the table, and lifted him off the bench. "Help me cook lunch?"

"We'll all help ya, Ma," Brian spoke up with a smile.

& & &

The children talked quietly at the table as Michaela sat on the edge of the bed and patted Jack's pack. His disposition had improved markedly since the three days they had spent traveling. He was eating more, keeping it down better and crying less. Of everyone in the family, he seemed to have adjusted to their new home the quickest.

"Are you going to nap for me, sweetheart?" Michaela asked, chuckling as the baby weakly grasped wisps of her hair, eyes dazed after a full belly. She rose from the bed and walked to his cradle at the foot, kneeling down and tucking him under the covers. "There we are. Shh." She stroked his hair, smiling as his eyes drooped closed. "There, that's my baby boy."

Michaela watched the baby rest for a moment, then stood up and walked to the table, taking a seat beside Brian and putting her napkin in her lap. "He's fast asleep."

"Babies sleep a lot, don't they, Mama?" Byron said, absently touching the end of his spoon to his plate of stew.

"They do," she said, picking up her fork and stirring her stew. "Jack's growing very fast and that makes him tired." She glanced at their full plates. "None of you are eating very much of your lunch. How...how is it?"

"It's good, Ma," Brian immediately said. "Maybe it just needs a little salt." He reached for the shaker in the center of the table and sprinkled salt liberally over his plate.

"Mr. Harper was very kind to give us so many provisions," Michaela said. "Although canned food isn't always the best, I know." She scooped up a fork-load of stew and stuck it in her mouth, instantly recoiling. She quickly washed it down with a sip of water. "Why didn't you say something? This is just...dreadful!"

Katie giggled, putting her fork down on the table. "It's dreadful!"

"And yucky," Byron added, bursting into his own fit of giggles.

Brian pushed the salt and peppershakers in his mother's direction. "Try these. It helps."

Michaela laughed, shaking her head. "Perhaps it was just that one can. I'm sure we can find something else that we like." She picked up the basket of rolls and handed them to Katie. "For now fill up on bread."

Brian grinned. "It's all right, Ma. There's other cans in the provisions that look a little better." He paused, narrowing his brow. "What was that?"

"What's what?" Michaela asked, adding a roll to her plate as a horse whinnied once more from outside.

"Papa's home!" Byron said eagerly.

"He isn't supposed to be home until suppertime," Michaela replied, nervously standing up.

The door thrust open without so much as a knock. There stood a man, his dark, thin hair slick down his back, his tan, hairless chest bare, and a thin deerskin with tiny stitches fastened around his waist.

"An Indian!" Katie cried, pointing at him. The man turned to her voice and took a step into the room.

Brian stood up and cautiously walked to Michaela's side. "Ma?"

"Sully says the tribes here are peaceful," Michaela whispered.

"We don't know that for sure," Brian replied. "They ain't the Cheyenne. They don't know we're their friends."

"Then we'll just have to let them know." Michaela gestured at the table, desperately trying to control her quivering hand. "Please, come in. Sit."

"Mama," Byron whimpered. "Mama, I want him to go away. Mama."

"Shh," Michaela said. "It's all right."

The Indian walked across the room and stood in front of Katie, gazing down at her with rigid black eyes. A moment later, he reached his hand up and caressed her hair with his strong fingers. The little girl looked at Michaela helplessly, swallowing hard.

Michaela eyed the carved handle of a knife jutting up from his leather boot. Hope that the Indian could be friendly was fading with every stroke he made of Katie's hair. She picked up her plate of stew, thrusting it in his direction. "Have some food. Look. Look, food. Eat. Please, please don't touch her. Don't touch her, please."

Distracted, the Indian dropped his hand and glanced at the plate curiously. He grabbed it from Michaela and dipped his fingers into the warm broth, picking up a chunk of meat and sticking it into his mouth. His face scrunched up ever so slightly as he chewed.

Michaela smiled weakly. "It's not very good, is it? I'm sorry."

The Indian let loose a barely audible grunt and dropped the plate on the table, returning his eyes to Katie and reaching his hand out to her again.

"No! Leave her alone!" Michaela said vehemently. "What do you want? Please!"

"We don't have anythin' to give him, Ma!" Brian said, voice bordering on panic.

The Indian turned from Katie once more, glancing at Michaela and then strolling across the room. He ran his hands across their mantel, the shelves, and the blankets on the cots. Michaela's eyes darted to the sleeping baby. She feared if she left her place to pick him up, the Indian would go after Katie again or perhaps even herself. Just as she was deciding that she had to have Jack safe in her arms no matter what the risk, the Indian walked out the door, mounted his horse and disappeared.

Brian hurried across the room and shut the door decisively, pulling the board across to bolt it.

"He's gone now, Mama?" Katie spoke up shakily.

Michaela immediately rushed to her, hugging her tight from behind. "Oh, sweetheart. He's gone. Shh, it's all right. You're all right."

"He was b-big," Katie whimpered. "I don't like him."

Byron got up on his knees and patted his sister's back helpfully. "Don't be scared, Katie."

"He wanted to hurt me?" she asked, a hiccup escaping her lips.

"No, of course not, Kate," Brian said, joining his little brother in patting her back.

"He just thinks your hair is so pretty, that's all," Michaela said reassuringly, kissing her cheek. "He's gone now. Everything's all right."

Brian caught his mother's eye. "I'll put out the fire, Ma," he said quietly.

She nodded in approval. She hadn't thought until now that having a fire in the fireplace would attract anyone. "Thank you, Brian."

"Then I'll sit outside, keep watch," he said more firmly, laying his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded once more. "Yes. Please."

& & &

Sully took another sip of coffee, gazing up at the brilliant, star-filled night sky. Michaela sat beside him, resting her coffee cup in her lap.

"He didn't say anythin'?" Sully asked once more.

She lightly ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "Not a word."

"Seems like he just wanted to see for himself what's goin' on here," Sully remarked.

"The way he looked at Katie makes me shudder," she replied.

"Thaddeus has been tellin' me about the tribes. Miwoks, most people call 'em. They've been in this area for generations. Government moved 'em to Reservations for a while. Then some years back they let 'em come back to their homes."

"We're on his land, Sully," she said hoarsely.

He stood up, stepping off the porch and folding his arms. "Ya can't go anywhere without bein' on land the Indians were once on, too."

"What's the government going to do about Indians that are left here? If this is going to be a national park, I don't know how visitors would react to seeing a Miwok, or how the Miwoks would react to visitors."

"I can't see the tribes stayin' around here much longer." He dumped the last remaining swig of coffee into the dust impatiently. "I didn't think about that when I took the job. I just didn't think Indians could still be here."

"None of us did," Michaela replied softly. "But now we know they are. And I don't think they appreciate our presence."

He sat back down on the bench, wrapping his arm around her waist comfortingly. "We just need t' let 'em know we don't wanna hurt 'em. We wanna live in peace."

"I tried that. He didn't seem interested," she said shakily. "Sully, he could have killed us all if he wanted to. It was terrifying."

"He was just curious, Michaela."

"You didn't see his eyes," she retorted. "You didn't see the way he was looking at Katie."

"What do ya want me to do?" he asked, a hint of frustration in his tone. "Would ya feel better if I stay home tomorrow?"

"You can't do that," she said with a sigh. "I just...I want you to acknowledge how frightened we all were."

"I know ya were," he replied, reaching his hand up to rub her back. "And I'm sorry about that. But we can't jump to conclusions. Maybe he just ain't seen too many white people before. Maybe he ain't ever seen hair fair like Katie's."

"I want to give him the benefit of the doubt," she replied quietly. "But I find that very difficult when it's our child involved." She glanced at the door as Jack let out a fervent cry from inside. Thankful for an excuse to end a conversation that wasn't going anywhere, she immediately stood up.

Sully grasped her hand as she walked past him. "Michaela, it's gonna be all right. Chances are he won't even come back again."

"I hope not," she whispered, slipping her hand from his and disappearing inside.

& & &

Michaela picked up another stocking and braced it against the washboard, rubbing it vigorously with a bar of soap. The laundry seemed endless with the new baby's shifts, blankets and diapers added to it, not to mention the time it took to haul up and heat water from the lake. Katie and Byron had offered to help earlier, more eager to take a break from their schoolwork than anything else. As much as Michaela appreciated their willingness, she knew they would probably end up slowing her down all the more. Instead she had asked them to watch Jack, a task that would keep them occupied and help keep the baby content as well. The two sat in a patch of grass close by, their little brother lying on a blanket between them.

Michaela secured the stocking to the line Brian had strung between two trees and watched as the children hovered over the happy infant, tickling his chest and talking to him. She was so pleased at how well they had adjusted to the new addition to their family. She and Sully had gone to great lengths to involve Byron and Katie in the little boy's care, and their encouragement had played a large role in the children's easy acceptance of Jack.

Her eyes wandered to the small front porch. Brian was sitting on the bench, gazing out at the trees vigilantly. Michaela had to admit she liked the idea of Brian being close by should an Indian show up again.

She returned to the tub and picked up another stocking, hastily rubbing it against the washboard. Light was fading fast and she still hadn't accomplished all she had set out to do that day. She still needed to clean the soot from the lamps and run a cloth over all the furniture and windows to help combat the dust that made Byron sneeze and cough. She hadn't even started supper and for that matter plates and mugs from lunch were still sitting in the basin that acted as their sink. As it was, she had cut short the children's lessons for the day so she could begin hauling water for the laundry. Everything seemed to take so much longer without running water.

Their wagon appeared from the small path that separated the trees, a welcome sight. Michaela dried her hands on her apron as Sully pulled on the reins and climbed down to the ground.

He waved to Byron and Katie as he walked to Michaela's side, grinning and giving her a warm hug. "Hey."

"How was your day?" she asked, pulling back to search his eyes. He was so cheerful lately and a little more talkative as well. Michaela loved to see him smiling and she was enjoying being the one listening for a change.

He smoothed away a droplet of water from her chin. "Everything's comin' along real nice. We had some leftover lumber." He nodded behind him at the planks stacked in the back of the wagon. "Would ya still like that rowboat?"

"Do you have time for that?" she asked hesitantly. Brian stood up from the bench and joined them.

"I'll help ya build it, Pa" he spoke up, standing beside his father.

Sully laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everythin' all right here today?"

The young man nodded dutifully. "I haven't seen anythin' out of the ordinary."

"Good," Sully replied. "I don't expect ya will. Like I said, any Indians around here are just curious. Nothin' more than that."

"You're probably right. Best to be safe though," Brian said. "Can we start on the boat now? I helped Katie and B. make some drawins of how they think it should look."

Sully patted his back. "That sounds good, but after we have some supper. I'm starved."

"Actually, supper's going to be a little late," Michaela spoke up uncomfortably. "I haven't started it."

"Oh." Sully swallowed, glancing at the clothesline.

"I'm almost finished here," she said quietly, strolling back to the tub and rubbing another cloth against the washboard.

"Come help us with the boat after we eat, Michaela," Sully said.

"I'd like to, but I still have some cleaning to do."

Sully took the cloth from her and pinned it to the line. "Here. Me and Brian can do this."

She reluctantly stepped back, allowing the men to take over the last of the washing. "Thank you. I'll have supper ready as soon as I can." She gently grasped Sully's hand. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

He shrugged. "That's all right. We can wait."

& & &

"Right here, son," Sully instructed, bracing a tape measure against a piece of lumber.

Byron grabbed a pencil off the table and scratched a line where his father pointed as Brian picked up the bucksaw.

Sully stepped back, clutching Byron to him. "That's good. Ya draw nice straight marks."

Byron gripped his pencil proudly. "Thanks, Papa. I'm a good helper."

Sully stooped down and lifted him onto his knee as they watched Brian cut through the board. "Ya sure are. You're helpin' out your ma, too, ain't ya? With the chores and the baby?"

"Yep. I play with Jack," he said with a grin, pressing his hands to the grass at his feet. "He doesn't cry no more then."

"Glad to hear that. Ya know, while I'm at work, you're man of the house. You and your big brother."

"What's that mean?" Byron asked.

Brian glanced over with a smile. "Means we take care of things."

"That's right," Sully replied. "Like lookin' after the cabin, seein' to Jack, bein' there when your ma needs a hand with somethin'. It ain't an easy job. Comes with a lotta responsibility."

Byron nodded confidently. "But I can do it, Papa."

Sully kissed his head and hugged him. "Yeah. I know ya can."

& & &

Brian set the breakfast plates in the sink bucket, reaching for a washcloth. "We're outta water, Ma."

Michaela and Katie carried the mugs from water and coffee over to him and set them in the sink.

"Not again," Michaela replied.

Byron climbed down from the bench, joining the three. "I'll help get water, Mama. I'll help."

Michaela took down a small tin pail on the shelves and two much larger wooden buckets. "Will you, sweetheart? Here, take this one." She handed him the pail and put her arm around him, glancing at Brian and Katie. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you two get out the books and slates so we can start our lessons?"

Katie scampered to the fireplace obediently and pulled out the crate beside it where they stored everything they needed for school.

"We'll be right back!" Byron said, holding open the door for his mother. He followed her down to the lake, clutching his pail to his chest.

"I'm glad you came with me, sweetheart," Michaela said, squatting at the shoreline and filling her buckets. "I like having company."

"Papa said I'm a man in our house," he explained, dipping his pail into the water. "That means I help out."

Michaela chuckled, setting her buckets beside her. "Oh, do you mean Papa told you you're man of the house?"

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. "That's what I said. My job is I take care of ya, Mama."

Michaela kissed his head. "Good. I'm glad you're the one." She searched his eyes. "Byron, you haven't talked about Colorado Springs lately. Do you miss it?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "I like Yosem-tee. I think I'm gonna miss my bed here!"

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's possible! I just wish there were some other children here you could play with. You must miss your friends from school."

Byron shrugged, peering into her buckets. "Hey, Mama. Look."

"What?" she asked, following his gaze. She swallowed, standing up. The water in the buckets was quivering, shooting little ripples to the sides and back again. A low rumble, as deep and roaring as the engine of a train, began surging through the earth.

"What is that? Thunder?" Byron said, standing up nervously as he looked up at the puffy white clouds passing lazily across the brilliant blue morning sky.

The rumble escalated as the ground beneath them shuddered. A flock of birds abandoned the trees they were in, squawking in alarm as they flew into the distance, while squirrels, raccoons and other small animals scampered across the forest floor. The horse in their pen let out an agitated neigh, tossing his head and bucking.

"Ma!" Brian called, the panic in his voice filling her with dread.

Michaela scooped Byron off his feet and ran up the unsteady bank for the cabin. "Brian! Katie!"

She ran into the cabin as dishes fell crashing to the floor and the baby let out a startled scream from his cradle. The children were standing by the table, holding onto it in support, eyes wide with fear.

"Ma! It's an earthquake!" Brian shouted.

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Get in the corner!" Michaela ordered, putting Byron on his feet and snatching Jack from his cradle. "Go! Get in the corner before something falls!"

The children huddled against the walls of the cabin as Michaela pressed the baby against her and quickly joined them. They crouched down in horror, having nothing to hang onto but each other as the earth rumbled. They watched as the cabin creaked and splintered. Dust from the roof hit the floor and dishes, cups and plates fell from the shelves, crashing in several pieces.

"Why's it shaking?" Katie cried, rising unsteadily to her feet. "Mr. Bear's still on my bed! I gotta get him! Mr. Bear!"

Michaela grabbed her wrist firmly, keeping her still. "Stay here, Katie!"

Suddenly, the earth grew still, the crashing ceased and their horse slowly relaxed, stomping one foot and braying quietly from the pen outside.

Michaela heaved a relieved sigh, glancing at the children and rubbing Jack's back soothingly. "Is everyone all right?"

Byron drew in his breath, slowly standing up. "Somebody made the ground move."

"That was an earthquake," Michaela explained, kissing the baby's head as he cried. "The ground below us moves and that makes everything shake. It's all right to be frightened. That wasn't very pleasant, was it?"

"I didn't like that," Katie said, grasping her mother's skirts. "It doesn't shake in Colorado."

"Some places have 'em more than others," Brian spoke up, his voice unsteady. "This part of California is one of 'em." He placed his hand on the baby's back. "Jack all right?"

"Just surprised, that's all," Michaela said, hugging him to her tighter. "We all are. Oh, Jack. Shh."

"Wait, there could be aftershocks, Ma," Brian said. "I read about 'em in one of my books. They're smaller earthquakes that happen soon after a big one."

"We'll have to be vigilant then," Michaela said. She wrapped her arm around Katie and held her close.

"Did Papa feel the ground move, too?" Byron asked.

"Pa!" Brian breathed. "He musta felt it!"

Michaela cringed as she pictured Sully high atop a ladder, on a roof, or perhaps inside a building that wasn't yet all too sturdy, when the earthquake hit.

"Maybe I should ride out there," Brian said.

Michaela hesitated. "I don't know. He's probably fine."

"I can at least tell 'em we're all right," Brian replied.

Michaela reluctantly nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Be careful, Brian. Please."

"I will," he said, spinning around and running out the door.

& & &

Commotion and confusion prevailed as Sully helped the other workers search through the debris from the collapsed roof. Michaela, the children, and the possibility of aftershocks were heavy on his mind as he tried to focus on finding the two or three men thought to be buried beneath the loose shingles, shattered wood, dirt and dust.

He tossed another pile of shingles aside as Harper leapt to his feet.

"Over here!" Harper shouted, pulling a man up from the mess and helping him to his feet. "They're here!"

Sully rushed over, tearing off a strip of cloth from his shirt and pressing it to the deep gash on the man's head as other workers heaved two other men from beneath the shingles and helped them sit a few paces away from the collapsed roof.

Disoriented, the three men coughed and rubbed their eyes, various cuts and gashes marking their exposed skin.

"Somebody fetch the doc," Harper ordered, taking a canteen from another man and handing it to the injured. "We're gonna need some help here."

"I'll get 'im," Thaddeus spoke up. "I'll be back soon as I can."

Sully tore off one more strip from his shirt and handed it to another of the injured men. "That's gonna take hours. They need to be stitched up now."

"We got no choice," Harper replied briskly.

"My wife, she's a doctor," Sully said, looking up. "She can help."

The group of workers burst into surprised laughter as Harper gazed at Sully questioningly.

"Mrs. Sully? A doc?" Harper said.

"That's right," Sully said firmly. "I can have her out here in an hour."

"Can't say as I've ever heard of a woman taking up such a profession, Sully," Harper remarked. "It's interesting, at the least."

"She's a fine doctor. Stitched me plenty of times," Sully went on. "She'll take care of these men."

"There's your boy, Sully," Thaddeus remarked as Brian galloped into the clearing and quickly dismounted, running over to the scene.

"Pa!" he shouted.

Sully grasped his shoulders. "Everybody all right?"

"We're fine. We're all fine," he said quickly, glancing at the debris. "What happened?"

"Roof collapsed. A few are hurt," Sully explained.

"I'll get Ma," Brian said, spinning around.

"Hold on there, son," one of the injured men spoke up gruffly, washing his dusty face with water from the canteen. "If it's all the same to you I'll wait for Doc."

"The day I trust somebody's woman t' stitch me up's the day I die," another man said vehemently.

The other man smirked. "I don't mind Miz Sully tendin' to me. In fact, that sounds mighty fine right now. Bring her out here, boy."

Harper cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sully, you go on home and tend to your family. We'll be all right. My contract with the doctor in Fresno is binding. And besides, we're all used to him."

"But they need help," Brian said. "Ma knows what to do! She'll help!"

"Mr. Harper, Michaela's good at what she does," Sully said. "She'll fix these men."

"I don't know anybody better than the Doc in Fresno. No offense," Harper said. "This isn't something to fool around with, Sully. We have men seriously wounded here. I know she's you're wife and all, and naturally you would want to defend her. Now, I'm sure she's very quick with a needle. Most females are. But anything more than that and to be honest it makes me nervous. The good Lord blessed us with as fine a thing as a woman to tend to our homes, look after our youn'uns and to do some tending to us menfolk from time to time. I aim to see to it things stay that way."

"Harper has a point, Sully," Thaddeus said.

"Hell, Sully, who wears the pants in your house anyway?" one of the injured men spoke up.

"But she can help! Ya gotta give her a chance!" Brian said.

Sully glared at Harper for a long moment, then slowly backed up. "It's all right, Brian. Come on, let's get back to the cabin."

& & &

"Sure is messy," Byron remarked, bracing the dustpan against the floor as Michaela swept the shattered pieces of a saucer into it.

"Just be careful with all this glass," Michaela replied, taking the dustpan from him and dumping the pieces into a bucket.

"Jack stopped crying, Mama," Katie called. She was crouched beside her little brother's cradle, rubbing his belly soothingly. "I think the earthquake made his bed shake. That scared him."

"We were all a little scared, weren't we?" Michaela replied.

"Bet Papa wasn't scared," Byron spoke up with conviction.

"Sully," Michaela whispered as she heard horses braying outside. She rested the broom against the fireplace and hurried out the door.

Sully climbed down from the wagon, eyes filled with alarm. "You all right?"

"We're fine. Are you?"

He swallowed. "I ain't hurt, but a few of the other men were."

"The roof of one of the lodges caved in," Brian spoke up, dismounting his horse.

"We had just started puttin' it up," Sully explained. "We had a lotta loose shingles sittin' up there. They all came down. Scraped a few men standing nearby."

"I'll come right away," she said, turning to the cabin.

He grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. "Michaela, I tried tellin' 'em. I said you were a doctor and could probably get there faster. But Harper knows the doc in Fresno. He's got a contract with him. He sent a rider out to fetch him."

She shook her head disbelievingly. "If it's just a few cuts and bruises surely they wouldn't mind if I came out to help."

Brian patted his horse's neck. "One of the men, he said the day he trusts a woman to stitch him up is the day he dies."

Michaela raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Best not to stir up trouble," Sully said. "I'm sure the Fresno doctor'll take care of 'em just fine." He backed up a step, gazing at their home. "How'd the cabin hold up? Anythin' break?"

"Half of our plates, three cups and two lamps," she said quietly. "I have it almost all cleaned up."

"Coulda been worse," he said, taking her hand and heading for the door.

"I'm just glad we're all safe," she murmured.

He paused in his steps, wrapping his arm around her waist comfortingly. "I'm glad I'm home."

& & &

Sully grabbed Jack's ankles with one hand and held them up, taking his free hand and wiping between his little legs with a damp cloth. He always felt a bit clumsy when it came to diapering the baby. The task seemed to require a lot more hands than he had. Jack was lying still for him, however, and Michaela was sitting up in bed right next to them should he need help, making him feel more at ease.

"Harper says they happen all the time," he remarked, tucking a clean diaper beneath the baby's back. "But not usually so strong."

"Some scientists believe that's how the great mountain ranges were formed," Michaela said absently. "It seems possible at least the ones here came to be in such a way."

"Harper said that, too," Sully said.

"Don't forget a little powder, Sully," Michaela spoke up.

"Oh, yeah," he murmured, grabbing the tin beside him and opening it. He sprinkled powder on the baby's bottom, drew the sides of the diaper together, carefully pinning them, and pulled down his shift over the diaper. "There we go, Jack. We did it." He lifted him off the bed and brought him to Michaela. "Say g'night to Mama."

Michaela kissed the baby's cheek. "Sleep well, sweetheart. I suspect I'll be hearing from you soon."

"G'night for a few hours, Jack," Sully said with a soft chuckle, kissing the baby's head and then tucking him in his cradle. He glanced up at Michaela and climbed onto the bed, sitting beside her. "What ya thinkin'?" he asked, smoothing her hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek.

"Did that man really say the day a woman stitches him is the day he dies?" she asked hesitantly.

"Michaela, they ain't used to anybody like you. There's hardly any women around here to speak of, let alone women who are doctors." He tilted her chin toward him and kissed her reassuringly. "Don't let it get to ya. You know you're good at what ya do and what he thinks don't change that."

She smiled softly. "I suppose I've gotten used to not having to contend with that very much anymore. I forget things are different outside of Colorado Springs. It's just I could have helped those injured men."

"They still got taken care of."

"It's the principle of it, Sully."

"Don't think principles matter very much to men like him," he said, slowly bringing his hand up to caress her full breast as her cheeks warmed. "Michaela? They hurt?" he whispered.

She swallowed, shaking her head. "Not exactly. It's just I'm so...different."

He smiled, shifting to lean over her and kissing her. "I like ya this way, too."

Shyly, she pushed back his hair, returning the kiss. She hadn't thought very much about resuming intimacy with Sully. She wasn't sure if the time was right yet, nor had she felt very desirable lately. Since the baby's birth, she craved any sleep she could get. Stealing a few hours of rest before Jack woke again had been her priority when she and Sully climbed under the covers each night. Still, Sully's touch was so comforting. He was always able to convince her the time was just perfect to be together, that he loved her no matter how uncertain she was feeling about her appearance.

"Mama?" Katie pulled back one of the sheets Sully had hung, reaching up to scratch her nose. "Mama!" she whispered.

Michaela pushed Sully away and turned on her side to face the child, embarrassment rapidly coloring her cheeks. "Katie! What are you doing up?"

The little girl held the sheet in one hand and her bear in the other, her eyes traveling between her mother and father curiously.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Michaela asked, propping herself up on one elbow. "We're just about to go to sleep. We're very tired."

"Ya have a bad dream?" Sully spoke up, slowly drawing in his breath.

"Mr. Bear felt the house shake," she said timidly, eyes welling with tears.

"Naw. It ain't shakin' now," Sully reassured her, reaching across Michaela's shoulder to take the little girl's hand.

Katie squeezed back hard, her fingers cool. "What if it does? Brian said we're gonna have more earthquakes."

"Yes, we could," Michaela said. "If we do we'll go to the corner again where we'll be safe from things that could fall, all right? Go back to bed now, darling."

Katie eyed their pillows and blankets hopefully. "Can we sleep with you?"

Michaela hesitated, glancing at Sully for approval.

"Please?" Katie persisted, a tear escaping and gliding down her cheek. "Mr. Bear said he's scared."

"Come here, Kates," Sully said, unable to refuse the child's pleading.

Katie immediately crawled up between them, tucking herself under the covers and cuddling up against Michaela.

Sully stroked back her hair soothingly and gave her a kiss on the head. "We're all fine now, Katie. Everybody's safe."

"Papa and I were just talking about the mountains here," Michaela said. "Many people think the reason they got to be so big was because of earthquakes. The shaking pushed them straight up to the sky."

Katie drew her bear tight against her chest. "Really? Whoa."

Sully squeezed her fingers with a smile. "Sometime while we're here, we'll climb one, get a look at the valley from up top. How's that sound?"

Katie grinned. "Good."

"Close your eyes now, sweet girl. Get some sleep." He leaned over her and gave Michaela a gentle kiss. "'Night."

She smiled, gazing at him wistfully. "Goodnight, Sully."

& & &

A light morning drizzle was falling as Sully climbed down from the wagon and took out his toolbox from the back.

"Mornin', Sully!" Thaddeus called, crouched before a campfire where a few men were finishing their breakfast. He set his plate of fried potatoes on the ground and walked over, shaking his hand.

"Mornin'," Sully replied, digging into his jacket pocket for his work gloves.

"It's a fine day, ain't it?" Thaddeus said, grabbing his arm and strolling over to the frame of a lodge they had just started putting up. "The sun's shinin', birds are a-chirpin', grass has never been greener and we ain't had no finer weather!"

Sully glanced up at the cloudy sky. "It's rainin'."

"Who cares if it's rainin'!" Thaddeus replied. "It's pay day, Sully!"

"Today?" Sully queried.

"That's right. Every other Friday. You're about to get what's comin'!" Thaddeus took his thick fingers and patted Sully's cheek playfully. "Snap out of it, Sully! Smile for once! We all ride out to Fresno and celebrate at the saloon. First one's on me, how's that sound?"

"Thanks, but not this time." Sully crossed his arms, slowly drawing in his breath. "Ya mind if I ride along with ya to Fresno, though? I got somethin' I been meanin' to buy."

Thaddeus slapped his back. "Now that's what I like to hear. Spend those greenbacks. Ya've earned it. Sure, we'd be happy to have ya along."

& & &

Drained of all energy, Michaela collapsed into the chair before the fireplace, patting the baby's back as he tossed his fists and whimpered forlornly.

"Maybe he's gettin' a tooth, Ma," Brian suggested, crouching beside the fire where a kettle of broth was simmering for supper.

Michaela kissed the baby's head. "No, it's far too early for that. Oh, sweetheart. Shh."

Byron and Katie walked over to the chair and sat down on the floor, gazing up at their little brother sympathetically.

"I know. Maybe he just had a bad dream," Brian said.

"About a monster," Katie said helpfully. "Or earthquakes."

"Yes, that could be," Michaela admitted.

"What if he's sick, Mama?" Byron asked.

"He doesn't act sick." Michaela pressed her hand once more to Jack's head, finding his temperature normal. "He could be a little colicky I suppose. Babies get cranky and cry sometimes, Byron. They have bad days just like bigger people."

"He cries pretty loud," Byron observed. "I hope he has a good day soon."

"What time is it?" Michaela asked, glancing at Brian. "Did Sully say he was working late today?"

"I don't think so," Brian replied. "I bet he'll be home soon."

"I hope so," Michaela murmured, kissing the side of Jack's head and rocking him soothingly.

Since they had arrived in California, Michaela had been careful to avoid burdening Sully with anything negative. Each afternoon when he came home from work, she would tell him that she and the children had had another wonderful day. She would detail the children's accomplishments in school, the little milestones Jack reached, the baking or cooking she had done and the animals she had spotted while gathering water or hanging laundry. It was partly the truth. There were times when Michaela felt truly happy, spending time with the children and living in the tiny cabin and surrounding wilderness.

Other times she didn't know how she would go on another minute in the place. What she had avoided telling Sully was how overwhelming each day was. She spent every waking moment cooking, cleaning, and looking after the children and the new baby. She felt tired, short-tempered and more than a bit useless, her medical bag sitting on the mantel gathering dust. Practicing medicine, what she had devoted her entire life to doing, was put on hold, and the job she thought she was never cut out for she was now living day and night. She was a homemaker, and moreover, convinced she was terrible at it.

Michaela could see Sully clearly loved working for Rudolph Harper and living in Yosemite. She hated to dampen his spirits, but she simply didn't know how she could go on telling him how wonderful each day was when they continued to grow harder and harder.

She was up at six o'clock with the baby, trying to quell his cries without much success. The children were awake soon afterward, hungry for breakfast, but between tending to Jack and watching the eggs, it took Michaela a good hour before she had anything on the table for them.

School had been a disaster as well. Brian was full of questions about a chapter he was reading on weather patterns and Michaela had no idea how to help him other than to study the chapter herself, which she simply didn't have time for. Byron and Katie were focused at first, but the practice arithmetic problems Michaela had made up for them weren't challenging enough. Soon they were giggling and whispering, and it wasn't long before Michaela had lost their attention for good.

Lunch was just another battle to try to make something out of nothing with their canned provisions. Then with the afternoon came more chores to be done, half of which Michaela didn't even start, so busy she was feeding, rocking, changing and feeding some more a very cantankerous Jack.

Thankfully, Brian was as helpful and willing as usual, looking after Katie and Byron when Michaela had to focus on Jack. What Michaela really needed was for him to start on some of the chores, but that was impossible when there were three small children to keep an eye on.

All Michaela wanted to do now was tell Sully about all that had happened. She wanted him to hold the baby so she could sit down and rest her arms for a minute. She needed him to hug her and tell her that it had simply been an unusually busy day and that she had made it through just fine, giving her reassurance only he could provide.

When they finally heard the wagon pulling up out front, Michaela let out a great sigh of relief. She stood up with the baby and walked to the door as Sully came in, an envelope in one hand and a wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Sully, I'm glad you're home," she began, tears of near desperation appearing in her eyes.

He gave her a quick kiss, startling her. "Michaela, look at this!" He opened the envelope, revealing a thick stack of ten-dollar bills.

"Oh. You were paid today?"

"I knew how much Harper was gonna pay me, but to see it, have it in my hands...I just can't believe it."

Byron stood on tiptoe, pointing at the envelope. "That's a lot of money, Papa."

"More than I've ever made before at one time," Sully said proudly. "The clinic's gonna have as many new recovery rooms as ya want, Michaela."

Michaela smiled faintly at his excitement.

Sully lifted Katie off her feet, spinning her around. "Kates, what do ya think about havin' a glass of milk at supper tonight?"

"Me, too, Papa?" Byron spoke up.

Katie clapped her hands. "Milk!"

Sully took Byron's hand, leading him to the door. "There should be plenty for all of us. Come on."

"Sully, what on earth?" Michaela said, reluctantly following everyone outside. There stood a stout tan heifer, tied to the corral and chewing lazily on bits of grass.

"Pa, a cow!" Brian exclaimed.

Byron and Katie rushed over to it, petting her nose and admiring her coat.

"Sully, you bought us a cow," Michaela murmured, pressing one hand to her mouth as the baby cried louder.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ya've been after me to get us one, haven't ya?"

She gazed at him, overwhelmed. "Oh, thank you. Thank you. The children are going to love having milk to drink. And I can cook so many more things."

He smiled, drawing her closer. It wasn't the money itself that thrilled him so, but the fact that he was finally providing for the family. Michaela had asked him for a cow and he had enough money to buy her one. He had never felt so satisfied as he handed the bills over to the merchant in Fresno. He felt like a vital part of Harper's team. He was finally doing something that he was good at and that he loved, too. The idea that Michaela and the children were dependent on him now filled him with pride. He wanted them to have everything, and with what he was making now, they probably could.

"Glad ya like it," Sully said, glancing at Jack. "He's bein' real fussy. Somethin' wrong?"

"Oh, he's fine. Just a bit colicky," Michaela quickly said, reaching her hand up to rub the baby's back.

"Ya have a good day?"

Michaela swallowed, glancing at the cow and then at him. "I...yes, we did. It was wonderful."

& & &

Michaela stooped beside the cradle and rubbed Jack's back after what she hoped would be his last feeding for the evening. He was snuggled on his belly, hands curled up against his rosy cheek. At exactly eight weeks old, he was growing bigger and stronger at a healthy rate. He had started smiling at she and Sully, much to their delight. He was waking a little less throughout the night and was awake a little more during the day. Caring for a newborn was utterly exhausting, Michaela had known that going in, but she kept telling herself it was only temporary. Before they knew it Jack would be sleeping through the night, be ready to try a bottle, at least some of the time, and solid foods soon after.

The weather was just beginning to turn uncomfortably warm and muggy, the beginnings of what Harper had told Sully would be a long summer. Their tiny cabin was stuffy, even with the window open. Michaela covered Jack with his thinnest blanket, kissed his head and stood up as Sully came in the door.

"Horses are all set for the night," he whispered, walking across the room to join her. "Cow, too."

"Everyone's asleep here," she replied, circling the bed and opening the trunk to take out her nightgown.

Sully stooped beside the cradle, smoothing Jack's hair with a grin. "Two months."

She smiled. "Indeed."

"Brian tell ya we finished the boat?" he asked, looking up.

She nodded.

"We could take it out for that picnic sometime. There's a nice shore on the other side of the lake."

She walked back to him, her eyes betraying her tiredness. "That sounds nice."

"Come take a look at it," he said, grasping her hand.

"Now? Why?" she asked, glancing across the room at the sleeping children. "Can it wait until tomorrow? Besides, I've seen you working on it."

He grinned, leading her to the door. "I added somethin' and I need your approval. Come on."

"My approval?" she questioned, reluctantly following him outside and down to the rocky shore.

Sully released her hand and walked to the edge of the quiet water where the boat floated, covered with a canvas tarp and tied to a nearby tree. He pulled back the canvas, revealing a beautifully crafted, shiny wooden rowboat just large enough for everyone in the family. He and Brian had worked so hard on it. Their efforts had certainly paid off.

Michaela took a step closer, folding her hands. On the side, back at the stern of the boat, Sully had neatly painted six black letters. She drew in her breath, surprised.

Sully wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's bad luck not to name a boat."

"Oh, Sully. After me," she whispered, moved.

He smiled. "Yep. What do ya think?"

Michaela was becoming accustomed to being called nothing other than "Mama" all day. The clinic was on her mind more often as the weeks went by. She worried about her patients and how the young doctor looking after them was getting along. Most of all she had simply missed hearing "Dr. Mike." She felt tears she had been so careful to suppress since they had arrived threatening to spill.

"What's wrong?" Sully asked, eyeing her anxiously.

"Nothing," she murmured quickly. Sully certainly didn't have time to worry about all that was on her mind. He worked too hard to have to think about her uncertainties. "This is very sweet. I can't wait until we take it out."

He turned her to him and pressed his lips to hers, caressing the back of her neck with his fingers. "I love you, Dr. Mike."

She smoothed back his hair, her fears subdued by Sully's gentle touch. "I love you, too."

"It's gettin' late. What do ya say we...we get to bed?" he said softly, raising his eyebrows ever so slightly as he caressed her shoulders.

"I'd like that," she whispered back, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

He took her hand, slowly leading her up the bank and back to the cabin. "Everythin's all right? Now's a good time?"

She smiled. "Yes. Now's a very good time."

& & &

Sully slowly ran his hand from Michaela's shoulder to the tips of her fingers. He grasped her hand and drew it against her belly, giving the back of her head another gentle kiss. She was spooned up against his chest, resting quietly, a wry smirk across her face. They had pushed all but a sheet back to the end of the bed, the stuffiness of the cabin and the warmth of each other providing plenty enough heat.

"You sleepin'?" Sully whispered against her ear.

"Mmm. Almost," she replied hoarsely, slowly opening her eyes.

He propped himself up on his elbow and brushed back her hair from her cheek to meet her eyes. "We were good about bein' quiet."

She chuckled. "We are a bit out in the open here."

"I missed ya," he replied, brushing his brow against hers.

"I noticed that," she teased, turning on her back and wrapping one hand around his neck.

"Michaela, ya love it here, don't ya?"

"Of course I do," she immediately replied. "It's very beautiful."

He smiled. "This work means more to me than I ever coulda imagined. It's perfect for me."

"I like seeing you so happy," she said, lifting her head to kiss him.

He watched her eyes for a moment, gently clasping her hand. "Ya miss the clinic?"

She forced a smile. "There's so much to do here, I don't have time to think of it that often. Besides, I would have missed you more if you took this job without all of us."

"I never woulda taken it if you weren't gonna come, too," he whispered, slowly drawing her lips to his and kissing her warmly and leisurely.

A few moments later, the baby stirred and let out a forceful grunt as he prepared to cry whole-heartedly. Michaela gradually raised her hand to Sully's lips and sat up, pushing back the sheet.

Sully grasped her arm and guided her back down on her side to the pillows. "I got him," he said. He edged down to the end of the bed and reaching into Jack's cradle at the foot. He brought up the whimpering baby, clothed in nothing but a diaper, and tucked him beside Michaela, stroking his hair as he latched onto his mother decisively.

"You're growin' so fast, Jack," Sully said, chuckling as the baby pressed his tiny fingers firmly against his mother's breast and curled his legs up to her belly.

"He's a good eater," Michaela remarked. "All my boys are."

"He's beautiful, Michaela. Watchin' you and him like this...I've forgotten how beautiful it is," he whispered. "I can't believe he's here, that he's ours."

She swallowed hard, emotion sparking tears in her eyes. "I know."

"Ya glad he's a boy?" Sully asked. "Did ya want a little girl?"

She stroked the little boy's back with her fingers. "No. I just wanted a baby. I suppose Jack qualifies."

Sully kissed the soft skin of their baby's shoulder. "Hear that, Jack? We're so happy you're here."

"We're happy all of us are here," Michaela added, meeting Sully's eyes and giving his lips a gentle kiss.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Michaela turned the page of a history book, revealing a sketch of a pilgrim and a Wampanoag Indian standing together. Byron and Katie sat on either side of her, listening attentively as she paraphrased from the text, scaling down the lesson into terms they could understand easier.

"They were very brave," Michaela went on. "They traveled to a whole new place they had never seen before and made a new life there. Everything in America was different. The food, the animals, the land, the weather. And they'd never even seen an Indian before."

"They're like us, Mama," Katie said. "We moved to Yosemite."

"A whole new place. We're just like the pilgrims," Byron added.

Michaela paused. "Yes. I suppose in a way."

Brian looked up from his own history book, his elbows resting on the table. "We ain't exactly like them. I don't think we'll be sharin' our Thanksgivin' with the Miwoks."

"Brian," Michaela scolded.

Brian sighed, closing his book. "The pilgrims settled in Plymouth in a real big group. They were already a whole town, B."

Michaela put her arm around Byron. "He's right. It's just us out here."

"Us, and Luke and Jim!" Katie said, sliding off the end of the bench and rushing to the window.

Byron followed her, lifting the latch of the door and opening it as the boys sauntered up to the porch, their hands stuffed in their pockets.

"Good morning," Michaela called, rising from the table and walking to the door.

"Good mornin', ma'am," Luke said. "Our ma says we're gettin' in her hair. She sent us out to take a walk."

"Can Katie and Byron come play?" Jim put in.

Michaela glanced back at the table. "I'm afraid you caught us right in the middle of a history lesson, Jim."

Byron grasped her blouse sleeve hopefully. "We can do it later maybe, Mama? Please can we play? Only for a little bit."

Michaela smoothed back his hair, softening. Jim and Luke were all Byron talked about since he had met them. It was clear the little boy looked up to the older children and was delighted the two were willing to let him tag along. "All right. I suppose the pilgrims can wait. But just this once."

"Goodie!" Byron gasped, hugging her waist.

"I don't want you wandering too far from the clearing," she said, eyeing the four children sternly. "And no going near the lake."

"We won't, Mama!" Katie immediately replied.

Byron beamed up at the older boys. "Wanna see my marbles? I'll go get them."

Luke chuckled, nodding. "Sure, kid. Let's see 'em."

& & &

Jim rested his chin on his hands tiredly as his brother shot a shimmering blue marble across the circle of dust. "Luke, this is gettin' borin'. And it's too hot to just sit here," he announced. "I say let's go explore."

Luke stood up, brushing off his hands on his trousers. "Yeah, I've had enough of this. Come on."

The younger children stood up, abandoning the marbles and following Luke's lead into the dense forest.

"Mama said no wandering," Katie said hesitantly.

"No, she said don't go too far," Jim corrected. "Don't worry, we won't. Hey, I know! You can be the girl and we'll be the cowboys."

"But I am already a girl!" Katie protested.

Jim laughed. "I know that, silly. I just mean me and Luke and Byron get to save ya if an Injun or a grizzly or somethin' comes after ya."

"With my slingshot," Byron spoke up. He hesitated, pressing one finger to his chin. "It's Brian's but he lets me hold it."

"No. No, I wanna be a cowboy, too!" Katie retorted.

"Listen, Katie, what good's playin' cowboys if we don't got a girl to save?" Jim said sensibly. "And you're the only one of us I can see in a dress, ain't ya?" He let out a burst of giggles, clutching his stomach. "Or we could put Luke in a dress!"

"You hush up," Luke retorted, stopping in his tracks and peering up at an oak tree. "Hey, lookie here."

"What?" Byron asked, shielding his eyes as he followed the boy's gaze. Situated on a thick branch about six feet up was a sparrow's nest. Inside sat one baby bird, about a week old, squeaking with all its might. His mother was perched in a nearby tree, chirping fiercely in alarm.

"I thought all the birds had finished havin' their families for the year," Luke said. "Ain't this a find!"

"A little bitty baby," Katie said in wonder. "He's hardly got any feathers yet."

Jim jumped up a few times, trying to catch the branch with his hands.

Luke followed his lead, leaping into the air to no avail. Finally, he backed up, out of breath as he eyed the nest. "Byron, come'ere."

Obediently Byron stepped to his side. "Are you gonna climb the tree, Luke?"

"I can't reach," Luke explained. "But let's me and Jim lift you up and you get the baby. Come on."

"But...I don't know-" Byron murmured as the boys got on either side of him and grabbed his waist, hoisting him into the air with ease.

"There ya go," Luke said. "Reach in and pull him out!"

"Whoa, I'm high!" Byron shouted. "Katie, look at me!"

"Byron, you're light but you're not that light," Luke called. "Hurry up before we drop ya!"

"All right, hurry," Byron said. Carefully, he reached his hands into the nest, cupped the baby between them and lifted him from the twigs.

Jim and Luke lowered Byron back to the ground, crouching down to his level.

"Ya get him?" Jim asked. "Oh, ya did!"

"Nice work!" Luke said, patting his back. "You're a pretty handy kid to have around in a fix, ain't ya?"

Byron nodded proudly, holding out the bird for Katie to pet. "He's so little."

"Even Jack was never this little," Katie said.

"I wanna show this to Mama. And Brian and Jack," Byron said. "Let's take him home!"

& & &

"Oh, Ma," Brian groaned, frowning sourly. "You're not really gonna feed him that, are ya?"

"Byron and Katie loved the foods I prepared for them when they were babies," Michaela said as she beat with a fork a mixture of peas, sugar and a little water.

"But do ya have to mash it all up like that?" Brian questioned, glancing down at the baby in her sling uncertainly. "I don't know about this, Jack."

"It's much easier on their stomachs this way and besides he can't chew just yet," Michaela explained, chuckling as Brian recoiled away from the kitchen table and stood safely back by the fireplace. She took a seat with the bowl, a napkin and a small spoon, dipped the spoon into the pureed vegetable and gently nudged it between the baby's lips. "There, sweetheart. Your first taste of solid food." She smiled proudly as the baby pursed his lips, swallowed and squeezed up his eyes.

"Jack, do ya see what you're eatin'?" Brian exclaimed. "A green mush!"

Michaela gave the baby another spoonful, her smile widening. "He likes it. Jack, wait until we tell Daddy what you did today! What a big boy you are."

"Oh, look at him, Ma," Brian said, slowly returning to the table. "You're right, he does like it."

Michaela handed Brian the spoon and picked up the napkin, catching a dribble of green sliding down the baby's chin. "You take a turn feeding him, Brian," she instructed wryly. "I'll wipe up the spills."

Brian sat down next to her and gave Jack a bite of the peas, smoothing the baby's fair wisps of hair with his free hand. "He's smilin' a little. See, Ma?"

"He likes having his big brother help out," Michaela said, kissing the baby's head lovingly. "Sully and I appreciate your help with the baby so much, Brian. I don't even have to so much as ask and you're always right here lending a hand."

Brian smiled. "I like havin' a baby brother again. Babies can be fun sometimes." He chuckled. "Other times they're sure a lotta work, ain't they? I think I better be prepared before I'm a pa someday. I sure ain't ready for all this just yet."

Michaela patted his arm. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"I think I'll stick with just bein' the big brother for now," he replied, tickling Jack's chin and giving him another spoonful of the mashed peas.

Katie lifted the latch and held the door open for Byron. "We're back," she called.

"Oh, did Jim and Luke go home?" Michaela asked, looking up from the baby.

"They had to go for lunch," Katie explained.

"Mama, look what we found!" Byron exclaimed, hurrying to the table and opening his hands. "I got him all by myself."

Michaela peered into his hands, drawing in her breath. The little bird fluttered his wings and chirped frantically. "Oh. Oh, Brynie."

"Luke said I can keep him," he told her resolutely. "'Cause I was the one that got him from the nest."

"Sweetheart, oh," Michaela said. "Why did you do this?"

He swallowed, meeting her eyes. "Luke and Jim helped me reach, Mama."

"Think about the baby bird," Michaela said. "Look how frightened he is. He must miss his mama and his home. And his mama must be missing him."

Katie stroked the little bird's head with her finger. "We're sorry, baby bird."

Michaela caressed his cheek. "Byron, we must never remove an animal from its natural setting, from the home it knows, unless that animal is hurt or sick and we can help him get better. This bird certainly isn't hurt. You shouldn't have done this, sweetheart."

Byron gazed at the bird guiltily. "Oh. Then I'll put him back."

Brian patted his back sympathetically. "Ya can't do that, B. See, when ya touch a bird like this, the mother smells your scent on him and won't take him back in. How ya gonna feed it? Teach it how to fly? It needs his ma for all that, B. He can't make it otherwise."

A tear fell down the little boy's cheek. "Ya mean he's gonna die now?"

Brian met his mother's eyes. "I guess we could try to take care of it. But that ain't gonna be easy."

Michaela hesitated, swiping away Byron's tear. "Let's wait until Sully gets home. We'll see what he has to say."

& & &

Sully placed the squeaking bird on the table and sat down. Byron stood at his side, face somber.

"Are ya mad, Papa?" the little boy asked hesitantly.

Sully glanced at Michaela, seated on the other side of the table next to Katie. "No, son. Just disappointed. I thought ya knew better than this."

Byron hung his head, nodding quietly.

"That's an old wive's tale, that the mother won't take him back," Sully added.

"It is?" Brian questioned, joining them at the table. "I thought for sure she'd abandon the nest."

"Not right off. You return him soon enough, she'll take him in. It don't matter how much ya touch 'em."

"Byron, do you remember where the nest was?" Michaela asked hopefully.

The little boy pursed his lips. "I don't know. In the woods," he said quietly. "I don't know. I just followed Luke."

Brian sighed. "Oh, B. There's a million trees around here and you don't even remember which direction ya took. Even if his ma would take him back in you'll never be able to find the nest again. Good goin'. B. Ya've really done it this time."

"Brian," Michaela said softly. "He already feels bad enough."

"Papa? Do I get punished now?" Byron spoke up bravely.

Sully rested his hand on his shoulder. "Byron, you took this bird from his nest, now you gotta be his pa. That includes makin' him a warm box to sleep in inside the shed, cleanin' up after him, and helpin' him walk and fly. You'll dig up worms for him and feed him, too. He ain't a pet so when he's big enough, we'll bring him back to the woods and let him go."

Byron nodded. "All right."

"Go on and get a shovel," Sully instructed. "Baby birds eat a lot. You're gonna be doin' a lot of diggin'. Best get a start on it."

"But I don't know how to dig worms," he whispered.

Brian took his hand. "Come on, B. I'll teach ya."

Byron paused, meeting his father's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Papa."

Sully drew him close, kissing his head. "I know. But you're gonna right your wrong now. Ya take good care of this bird and make me proud, all right?"

Michaela stood up and retrieved a small wooden bowl from the shelf. "You can put the worms in here," she said, handing it to Byron and watching as the boys ventured out into the yard.

Sully breathed a sigh as he lifted the little bird into his palm. "I thought we told him animals are for watchin', not touchin'."

"I thought so, too," Michaela replied, taking a seat next to him. "Apparently he forgot."

"Luke had him do it," Katie spoke up. "He couldn't reach so he had him."

"Those boys used Byron to further their own mischief, Sully," Michaela said. "I can't believe he just went along with them."

"Byron's gotta learn to listen to what we taught him, no matter what everybody else is doin'," Sully said.

"Taking responsibility for his actions will be a good first lesson in that," Michaela replied. "I'm glad you're having him care for the bird. I think it's going to be good for him."

& & &

A warm summer breeze lifted the thin wisps of blond hair from Katie's neck as she dozed on a quilt under the shade of an oak tree, her straw sunhat clutched in one hand. Jack and Byron were nestled beside her, on their bellies and sound asleep.

Smiling softly, Michaela gave Katie's cheek a kiss and quietly stood up, glancing at the blanket nearby where Sully and Brian were packing the remains of their picnic lunch into the basket.

It had been a wonderfully relaxing Sunday morning. She and Sully put together a generous meal, dressed the children in hats and thin long sleeves to protect them from the sun, and piled everyone into the rowboat. Sully brought them across the sparkling clear water to a grassy shore on the other side, the towering mountains of the Sierras before them. They ate sandwiches, chattered, laughed, watched deer step to the shore to drink and butterflies and hummingbirds feast on the nectar of flowers of all colors. Michaela couldn't think of a more appropriate place to spend the Lord's Day of rest, surrounded by such divine magnificence.

Sully placed the last few stray forks and spoons into the basket and stood up, holding his hand out to Michaela.

"They asleep?" he whispered.

She took his hand, nodding.

"Wanna take a little ride of our own?" he asked, nodding at the boat with a mischievous smile.

Brian pulled from his knapsack a book he had brought along for the trip and stretched out on the blanket on his side. "Go on, Ma. I'll keep an eye on everyone."

Michaela glanced back at the children. "If you're sure it's all right."

He flipped the book open to a marked page. "The Dr. Mike needs some more breakin' in. Go on and take her out again."

The grin still on his lips, Sully led Michaela down to the boat and gave her a hand inside. He untied the rope from the nearby tree and threw it inside, climbing in and picking up the oars.

"Where to?" he said, digging the oars into the cool water.

Michaela gazed up at the mountains, resting her hands in her lap. "It doesn't matter. Everywhere I look is so beautiful."

He smiled, rowing them toward the center of the lake. "The children liked the picnic."

"Yes, they did," she replied. "I just wish you could do things with us more often. You work so much."

"I know. We're real busy tryin' to keep on schedule," he said, a trace of guilt in his voice as he drew the oars into the boat and allowed them to drift. "But when we're together, the time's all the more special."

"Yes," she murmured, reaching her hands out to clasp his. "Sully? I'm sorry about last week. About supper with the Donovan's, I mean. I didn't intend to enter into a disagreement with Carrie."

"It's all right," he said, shrugging ever so slightly. "You're two real different people. It's bound to happen."

"But I didn't have a right to be angry with you afterward," Michaela said. "None of it was your fault. And I shouldn't have been so unforgiving about Thaddeus. You're right, he's helped us out so much."

He pressed his thumb to the back of her hand. "I know his manners ain't the best. And you're right, too, it ain't settin' such a good example for the kids. But as for bein' honest, straight-forward, as far as I'm concerned Thaddeus is the best example they could have."

"And their pa," Michaela added, absently letting one arm fall outside the boat and dipping her fingers into the water.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, one hand caressing her thigh. "I love ya," he whispered. "Even when ya get angry at me."

She smiled. "I love you, too. And I'm sorry."

He slowly sat back. "The Donovans are a lot different from our family. Havin' everybody get along ain't gonna be easy. But they're our only neighbors. Jim and Luke may be the only other kids Byron and Katie see while we're here. We gotta try an' make it work, at least for their sake. Think of it as...an adventure."

She chuckled, nodding. "All right. An adventure." Mischievously, she brought her fingers out of the water and flicked a shower of droplets onto his face.

Sully brought his hand up to his cheeks, wiping it away. "Hey!" he said, feigning irritation.

She giggled, cupping her hand, digging it into the water and giving his face a liberal splash.

"All right, ya wanna get wet?" he shouted, standing up unsteadily.

"You wouldn't!" she exclaimed. "Sully, no!"

Eyeing her playfully, he grabbed one side of the boat, put all his weight on the other side, and flipped the boat over, sending them to the water with a thunderous splash.

Michaela came up from the water, gasping for air and letting out a startled shriek. "Sully!"

He emerged beside her, shaking the water from his hair with a wide grin. "How's it feel?"

She glared at him furiously as they treaded water. "I can't believe you just did that."

"We needed to cool off anyway," he said, kissing her cheek and then swimming a few lengths back to the boat.

"Well, we've certainly accomplished that," she said, shaking her head as he turned the boat upright. "I can't believe you, Sully."

"Pa!" Brian yelled. "Pa! Ma!"

Sully turned around, spotting the boy at the edge of the water. "We're all right," he called back, waving his hand.

"Just a little spill, Brian!" Michaela added.

"No! Look!" he cried, pointing across the lake. "The cabin! Pa!"

Michaela and Sully followed his gaze, expressions of lightheartedness dampening into intense alarm.

"It's on fire. The cabin's on fire," Sully murmured, watching disbelievingly as thick black smoke bellowed from their roof up into the clear summer sky.

"Oh, my God," Michaela murmured, her attention turning to the shore where they gathered water each day. There stood a gray spotted horse, drinking his fill while he waited for his master to return. "That's the Indian's. The Miwok who came inside our cabin. I recognize it. That's his horse, Sully!"

Moments later the Indian circled to the back of their cabin and into view, a smoking torch in one hand as he peered out at the lake with unbending eyes. He spotted Michaela and Sully, dropped the torch to the ground and ran to his horse, quickly mounting.

"Get in the boat," Sully said, turning back around to face her. "Get in!" He pushed Michaela haphazardly over the edge of the rowboat and hoisted himself in after her. As quickly as he could he leaned back over the edge and grabbed the oars floating nearby.

"The children, Sully," Michaela said tearfully. "Jack!"

"We'll get to 'em. Just hang on," he replied, positioning the oars in their cradles. Mustering all the strength and determination he had, he rapidly pumped the oars back and forth. Within a few minutes, out of breath and unable to speak, he had the little boat ashore.

Michaela jumped into the shallow water and climbed onto the grassy earth, grasping Brian's arm. "Help me get the children. Hurry!"

"It's the Indian, Ma!" Brian told her. "He's tryin' to smoke us out!"

"I know. We saw him," Michaela said, lifting her wet skirts and running to the blanket under the tree. "We've got to get everyone in the boat and go back."

She grabbed Jack from the blanket, immediately waking him and setting him crying, and gave Katie and Byron's backs several firm shakes.

"Wake up. Wake up, Katie," she shouted. "Get up!"

Byron rolled over onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "Mama, you're all wet!"

"Stand up, sweetheart," Michaela said, her voice unsteady. "Go to Papa over in the boat. Hurry."

"Come on, Katie," Brian said, lifting her to her feet. "Come on, let's go!"

"Where we goin'?" Katie asked sluggishly, blinking at the sunlight.

Michaela grabbed Byron's hand and led him toward the shore. "We have to go back now. There's a fire at our house."

"Wait, my hat!" Katie cried, turning back around.

Brian took her hand, pulling her forward. "There ain't time!"

Michaela reached shore and stepped back into the water as Sully held his hands out for Byron.

"The picnic basket, Papa!" Byron said, pointing up shore. "The blanket!"

"Forget it! Get in!" he shouted, taking him from Michaela and settling him at the back of the boat as Brian lifted Katie into the front.

Sully grabbed Brian's hand and helped him over the side. "Michaela! Let's go!"

Michaela gave the baby to Brian and climbed in, sitting beside Katie. "Hold on tight, sweetheart, all right?"

"Mama, our house is on fire," she said, pointing at the smoke.

"The Indian left. I saw him take off," Brian said, putting Jack over his shoulder and rubbing his back. "Pa, are we gonna lose the cabin?"

Panic rushing through him, Sully began rowing fiercely. "It looks like it's just the roof that's burnin' right now. There's still time." He gave Michaela's foot a nudge with his, gaining her attention. "When we get there, you stay with the kids by the water where they'll be safe. Brian and I'll get buckets, try an' stop the fire."

& & &

Gasping for air, Sully dropped his bucket by the shore and collapsed to his knees. "It's out," he murmured. "The fire's out."

"Thank God," Michaela said, smoothing a trace of soot from his cheek. She was seated on a fallen log, the baby in her lap and the children cuddled against her.

Brian trudged to the edge of the water and sat down beside his father, grabbing his knees and lowering his head.

Sully patted his back firmly. "Ya all right, son?"

"Yeah. Just out of breath," Brian replied, running the back of his hand across his brow.

Sully stood back up, caressing Michaela's shoulder. "As far as we can tell, all it did was put a hole in the roof. We'll just have to repair it."

"Let's go look at the damage," Michaela said, taking Byron's hand and heading them up the bank.

Steam rose from the charred gape in the roof a few feet wide that the blaze had made. Water from bucket after bucket Sully and Brian had poured onto the flames dripped down the shingles and onto the ground.

"We can fix it," Sully said.

Michaela nodded, grasping the door latch. "It's not that large. I imagine the water might have done some damage inside though." She stopped short, mouth dropping as she let the door swing open on its own.

Brian took a tentative step forward, stunned. "I don't believe it! He turned the place upside down!"

Sully stepped in front of Michaela and entered the room, glancing around. The Miwok had thrown to the ground every plate, cup, saucer, pot and pan. Their table and benches were overturned, the quilts on their beds were ripped off and the crate with the school supplies had been tossed to the floor, books, slates and loose papers having fallen everywhere. Even Jack's cradle was turned on its side, his rattle and blankets scattered nearby.

"Why'd he do this, Mama?" Byron said, voice unsteady. "Doesn't he like us?"

Michaela smoothed back his hair reassuringly. "He just doesn't know we want to be friends, sweetheart."

"He's angry, son," Sully added softly.

"I'd say so," Brian muttered, letting out a forceful sigh.

Sully picked up a bench and turned it upright. "Let's get this cleaned up."

Michaela crossed the room, righted Jack's cradle and settled him in it. Then she stood up and turned to Katie and Byron, resting her hands on their shoulders. "Why don't you pick up our bed things off the floor? Think you can do that?"

Katie nodded obediently. "We'll help make the beds, too, Mama."

"We'll help," Byron added.

"Good," Michaela replied, smiling encouragingly. She walked to the fireplace and found the broom and dustpan resting against one side of the stones. "More glass to clean up," she remarked absently.

"Be careful, Michaela," Sully spoke up. "There's a lot of it."

"I will. I have experience with this," she said, her weak attempt to lighten the mood failing miserably.

Sully nodded at Brian. "Come here. Help me turn the table."

Brian remained in his place for a moment, gazing at his father, then crossed the room determinedly, grabbed the rifle from above the mantel with one hand and the box of bullets below it with the other.

"Brian," Sully said firmly. "Ya put that down and help me with the table now."

The boy ignored him, turning for the door and walking outside.

"Sully," Michaela said restlessly. "Sully, what's he doing?"

"I'll talk to him," Sully replied, heading for the door.

Brian sunk into the bench on the porch and clicked back the barrel of the rifle, pulling a thick brass bullet from the box and sliding it into place.

Sully strolled over to the bench, clutching one of the posts of the porch. "What're ya fixin' to do, son?"

"Find him," Brian said vehemently. "Find him and do what I shoulda done the first time we saw him."

"Ya think that's gonna help things?" Sully said calmly.

"What if we were in there, Pa?" he demanded, looking up. "What if Ma and the kids were inside?"

"They weren't."

"You weren't here!" he retorted. "You weren't here when he first came inside! Do you know what he coulda done to us? I'd never been so...so scared."

"He had no reason to harm ya. There's nothin' we had that he wanted, Brian," Sully said.

"He wanted Katie's scalp, that's what he wanted!" Brian said, voice unsteady. "Pa, with you at work...I feel responsible for Ma, the kids. If anything ever happened...it'd be my fault."

Sully laid his hand on his shoulder. "I appreciate ya lookin' after things here, takin' the job so seriously. I can always depend on ya. But I've always tried to teach ya that we only turn to violence as a last resort."

"You think I like carryin' this gun?" Brian replied. "But I got no choice. When ya gonna see these ain't the Cheyenne? It's different. We gotta defend ourselves!"

Sully stepped closer to him, pointing his finger at the boy's chest. "You listen to me. You find him and shoot him the rest of his tribe is gonna find out soon enough. Next thing ya know they'll all be comin' to our cabin and after more than just one scalp."

"What're we supposed to do?" Brian demanded. "Stay here like sittin' ducks till they kill us? I'm tired of this, Pa. I'm goin' after him."

"Hang on. I got a better idea," Sully said, laying his hand on the boy's back.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sully, please don't go," Michaela pleaded, grasping his shirtsleeves and drawing him to her once more. "He'll kill you. I know he will. You can't go."

"We gotta let 'em know we're peaceful, Michaela," Sully replied, rubbing her back with one hand, the other clutching the reins of his horse.

"At least take the rifle, then," she said. "Even if you don't load it."

"We can't," he murmured. "We can't show up at their camp with weapons. It'll send all the wrong ideas."

"We'll be all right, Ma," Brian spoke up, mounting his horse. "Don't worry."

She held Sully tighter, shaking her head. Sully and Brian were determined to show the Indians in the area they wanted to be friendly. They planned to follow the Indian's tracks to his camp and approach the Miwok people there with gifts of biscuits and bread Michaela had baked that morning before everything had happened.

As much as Michaela wanted the Miwoks to know they could all coexist, she didn't like Brian and Sully riding out to their camp alone. It seemed no matter how much she protested, however, they weren't going to change their plans.

"Sully, couldn't you just leave the food at the edge of their camp?" Michaela said desperately. "You could just drop it there and then turn around."

"How's that gonna help anything?" Brian said. "We gotta do this face to face, Ma."

Sully drew in his breath, glancing at Brian and then Michaela. "All right. We'll leave it at the edge of camp."

"But, Pa-" Brian protested.

Sully waved his hand, quieting him. "We'll just leave it, all right?" he murmured, kissing Michaela's head. "We'll be home soon."

She nodded bravely. "Hurry."

He backed up and mounted his horse. "We won't be long."

Brian held up his lantern and led them into the woods, eyes focused on the tracks in front of him. "Pa, I don't know if this is worth it if all we're gonna do is drop the food and turn around."

"Your ma's gonna feel a lot better if she thinks that's what's happenin'," Sully said.

Brian drew in his breath. "Then ya lied to her?"

Sully swallowed. "I can't stand her worryin' like that, Brian. You're right, doin' this with them face to face is the only way. She don't see that and don't wanna see that. Sometimes ya gotta stretch the truth a little to protect folks."

"I don't think Ma wants to be protected," Brian said.

"Let's just worry about gettin' us home safe like we promised her," Sully replied.

& & &

Michaela climbed down from the wagon, looking up at a droopy-eyed Katie and Byron. "Stay here with the baby," she instructed.

Katie nodded, reaching her hand up to rub her eyes. Michaela had waited for Sully and Brian for an hour, standing at their window and peering out it for any sign of their return. She had long stopped believing that Sully was merely going to drop the food at the edge of camp. She knew her husband too well and now she feared for his life. The only thing left to do was to find help. She got the children out of bed, tucked Jack in a blanketed basket and lifted everyone into the wagon. Half an hour later, she was standing in front of the Donovan's door, knocking on it ardently.

"Mrs. Sully!" Thaddeus exclaimed, throwing back the door. "What in thunder's goin' on?"

"Oh, Mr. Donovan. Sully and Brian went to find the Miwok camp," Michaela explained. "I don't know what to do. What if they're captured or worse yet-?"

"Went to find the Miwok camp? What put that fool idea in their head?" he demanded as Carrie appeared beside him in her bathrobe.

"This afternoon an Indian came to our cabin while we were rowing on the lake," Michaela said. "He threw our things everywhere and then burned a hole right through the roof."

"Good Lord!" Carrie cried. "Is everybody all right?"

"We're all fine, thankfully," Michaela replied. "But Sully and Brian went to make peace. I just couldn't wait at home any longer."

"What's goin' on, Ma?" Luke called down from the loft behind the fireplace. "War party?"

"Hush! You boys get back in bed!" Carrie scolded.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Thaddeus said, lifting his deer hide coat off the hook inside. "I've dealt with these Injuns for years. I'd even call a few of 'em my friends. They can be an ornery bunch sometimes, but they're evenhanded people. I'll reason with 'em."

"I'm going with you," Michaela said.

He laughed. "Now, Mrs. Sully. You wait here and I'll have 'em back in no time."

"No, Mr. Donovan. I'm going," she retorted. "My husband and child are out there."

"Let her go, Thaddeus," Carrie said, stepping out the door, helping Byron and Katie to the ground and picking up the basket with Jack. "You can leave your youn'uns with me, Mrs. Sully."

& & &

Sully and Brian carefully dismounted their horses a few hundred yards from the circle of four wooden shelters, each about ten feet high. The Indians had shaped and positioned huge slabs of bark in the form of a teepee, covering the outside with a layer of dirt and mud. In front of the shelters sat four women, crouched beside piles of acorns, cracking and shelling them with their hands.

"It's a small camp," Sully whispered. "Thaddeus says most of the bands here have either broken up or joined with other tribes." He squeezed Brian's shoulder reassuringly. "Way I figure, it wouldn't make sense to hurt us. Just like we know if we hurt them the whole tribe's gonna come after us, they know they hurt us, folks are gonna come after them."

Brian nodded. "You're right. It wouldn't make sense."

"Let's do this. Put your hands in the air. Show 'em we don't have anythin'."

Brian obeyed, raising his arms high.

Sully cleared his throat. "Hah-ho!" he called, his voice echoing throughout the woods. He knew the word would probably be unfamiliar to the Miwoks, but he wanted to greet the band with what he hoped could transcend language barriers.

"Hah-ho!" Brian echoed.

Within a few seconds the elders of the tribe had gathered in the center of camp, all with a deerskin around their waists like the Indian who had come to the cabin. Several had a bone piercing in their nose or ear, and the men of the tribe sported thin, black tattoo markings down their chins and necks. They eyed Sully and Brian and talked rapidly to each other, their expressions unbending.

Sully slowly approached the group, pressing his hand to his chest. "Sully," he said. "I'm Sully." He held out the sack of food determinedly, placing it on the ground. A young Indian snatched it up and pulled out a biscuit, sniffing it suspiciously.

Sully offered up his hand. "Me and my son have a cabin nearby. I know ya've seen us. We wanna live in peace with ya. We don't want blood."

The men stared at his hand, a few whispering to each other.

Sully carefully brought his hand back to his chest and lifted a string of red and white beads from his neck, holding them out. "Here. Take it. I just ask for your friendship in return."

"...I told ya, Pa," Brian said. "They don't wanna be friends."

"Just wait, Brian," Sully replied. "Give 'em some time to warm up to us."

Brian watched as a young Miwok stepped forward, his long, thin hair and black eyes belonging to the same man who had come into the cabin. He grabbed the beads from Sully, eyed them with revulsion and threw them to the dirt.

"Ehwootoo!" he growled, eyes fixed on Sully's as he slid a knife from his boot.

Sully raised his hands back in the air. "Wait. We can work this out. If it's the land you're after we can share it!"

"Sully!" Michaela cried.

Sully spun around, voice catching in his throat. Michaela and Thaddeus came into view, riding their horses up to the confrontation.

"Sully, ya fool! Look at the mess ya've got yourself in!" Thaddeus exclaimed, jumping down from his horse. "This ain't gonna be easy to right." Immediately he began speaking in the Native tongue of the Miwoks, setting the elders at ease. Slowly, even the Miwok who had burned their cabin lowered his knife. It was clear the Indians recognized him and had made many contacts with him in the past.

"What're ya doin' here?" Sully blurted, taking Michaela's hand as she dismounted.

"I'm sorry," she replied, clutching his arm. "I couldn't sit at home. I was so frightened for you both. I'm sorry but I had to find help."

"And not a moment too soon," Thaddeus said, turning to Sully and Michaela with his arms crossed. "All right. They're piping mad but I think they're gonna leave ya be. Only 'cause you're a friend of mine, mind ya. They say they want ya off the land."

Sully nodded. "Tell 'em we understand they're unhappy and we wanna negotiate."

"Negotiate? What?" Thaddeus retorted. "Ya gotta be firm, Sully. That land is yours now, not theirs."

"But it ain't my land," Sully replied. "I'm just stayin' on it for a little while. They're welcome to hunt on it, trap and fish. Tell 'em I wanna share it."

"Now sharin', that's a concept they don't really understand," Thaddeus said. "They stay here at their little camp and you stay there at your cabin on your land and everybody's happy. Ya don't have to give in. There's no more than fourteen souls in this here band. Why, us and the rest of the men on Harper's team outnumber them three to one. They know that good as you and me."

"Tell 'em I wanna share," Sully said resolutely.

Thaddeus sighed, turning to face the Indians. They bickered for several minutes until finally Thaddeus faced Sully again. "No, it's no good. No sharin'. They want ya off, plain and simple."

"Tell 'em I'm sorry," Sully said. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I'd like to talk to 'em about what I'm doin' here, helpin' preserve this land."

"That's all well and good but they don't feel like listenin' right now," Thaddeus replied. "They want us to get back on our horses and go." He glanced at the satchel of biscuits. "Even Mrs. Sully's fine cookin' can't win these people over. Let's get out of here 'fore their tempers flare any more."

& & &

Sully lifted Michaela's hair off her neck with the back of his hand, running her brush slowly down the length of it. She was propped at the edge of their bed, her hands in her lap, Sully seated on his knees behind her. The last traces of tangles had disappeared several minutes before. Now the act was simply a method of soothing one another and connecting with each other through warmth and touch.

"I'll get the roof patched tomorrow afternoon, after work," Sully whispered.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He caressed her shoulder from behind, the cotton of her nightgown smooth and snug to the touch. "Michaela? Are you all right?"

She swallowed hard. "Still a little shaken I suppose."

He placed her brush beside him, dropping one leg to the floor and shifting to face her. "I hate seein' ya lookin' so worried," he said, planting a comforting kiss at the corner of her lips. "It's gonna be all right."

"You said that the first time we saw the Indian," she contended. "And look what's happened since. Our cabin nearly burned to the ground."

He took her hand, squeezing it tight. "Maybe they wanna rile us up a little but they don't wanna hurt us. Why didn't that Indian set fire to the cabin while we were inside? Ya see? He waited until we were away, safe from harm."

"A mere coincidence we weren't home," she replied.

"No. It wasn't," he protested. "Listen, Thaddeus is gonna teach me some Miwok words. Next time I see 'em I'll try an' talk to them. You saw how much better they felt around Thaddeus. I wanna win their trust like he has."

"How did Thaddeus come to know them, Sully?" Michaela asked.

"Remember I said they were put on Reservations? Thaddeus was part of that. He was something like an Indian Agent, like I was. But then he started befriendin' some of the men of the tribes, picked up the language. Started realizin' they weren't much different than you and me. Seems he was a real help in gettin' 'em off of those places and back to their homes here."

"I can't help it, Sully," she said unsteadily, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I want to trust them but I can't. When he came inside here, looked at Katie like that. I just knew deep inside me he was going to hurt her. I can't explain it. All I could think was that I had to distract him, even if he came after me instead. And then I started thinking about the baby and wondering if the Indian had even noticed him. There's only one of me. I didn't know how I was going to manage to protect four children. I just knew I wanted him away from them. From me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close. "Shh. I know."

"I know they have no logical reason to hurt us. I know that, Sully. But I can't reason with my instincts."

He kissed her again, lips slowly caressing hers. "I want you and the kids to feel safe here. Ya got nothin' to fear."

"It's just an adjustment, that's all," she murmured. "We're so alone out here. When the children take their naps, the quiet is nice but...sometimes it frightens me."

"Michaela, maybe I pushed everythin' too fast. We'll take things a little easier with the Miwoks. We'll give 'em some time to think about my visit." He secured his arm around her back and guided her to the pillows, eyes locked lovingly with hers. "We're still gettin' adjusted to life here, you're right. But it's just gonna get easier, I promise ya. It's gonna feel like home real soon." He kissed her tenderly, pulling back a minute later and raising one finger. He stood up, drew the hanging sheets closed around them, and crawled back onto the bed. "Did I tell ya how much I was hopin' you'd show up when Brian and me got ourselves in that mess?"

"Really?" she murmured, caressing his cheek.

He chuckled. "I guess we were in a little over our heads."

"I'm glad I came to the rescue," she said wryly.

"Michaela, don't ya see? You're never gonna be alone in this place," he whispered, working his hand beneath her nightgown to caress her thigh. "Ya always got me."

"And you have me," she replied, seizing his lips, wrapping her arms around his back and drawing him even closer.

& & &

Thaddeus passed up a bucket of nails to Brian, the summer sun blazing down relentlessly on the men as they worked.

"How ya doin' on shingles, Sully?" he called up. "Need anymore?"

Sully raised his hammer and tapped a nail into a new shingle, the hole in their roof nearly repaired. "I think we're all set."

"Whoa there, son," Thaddeus called, hurrying over to the ladder and lifting Byron down from the second rung.

"I'll help fix the roof," Byron said determinedly, clutching Sully's spare hammer in one hand.

Thaddeus brushed off the little boy's shirt. "We appreciate that, but it looks like we're just about done. 'Sides, your ma will have my hide if I let ya up there."

Michaela climbed up the embankment holding a bucket, Katie following. "We brought you all some water," she said, setting the bucket on a tree stump in the middle of the clearing. "I don't want you getting overheated up there."

"Thanks, Ma," Brian said, brushing back his damp hair with his fingers and handing Sully another shingle. "We'll be down in a minute."

"I'll take some of that water, ma'am. Sure is a hot one today," Thaddeus said, walking over to the stump as Michaela and Katie returned to the clothesline and continued pulling down the laundry.

Byron watched as Thaddeus dipped his hands into the bucket, splashing his face and neck with the water and rubbing away the dirt and perspiration.

"Hang down your head, Tom Dooley," Thaddeus began to sing. "Hang down your head and cry. Hang down your head, Tom Dooley, Poor boy, you're bound to die!" He turned to face Byron, blinking water from his eyes. "Pass me a towel, son."

Mouth agape, Byron grabbed a towel looped around the handle of the bucket and held it up to him. Michaela turned from the clothesline, dropping a pair of stockings into the laundry basket as she eyed the little boy cautiously.

"I met her on the mountain," Thaddeus bellowed on as he patted his face with the towel. "There I took her life. Met her on the mountain, stabbed her with my knife! Oh, hang down your head Tom Dooley, hang down your head and cry!"

Byron giggled as Thaddeus continued to sing. Just as the little boy began picking up on a few of the words and trying to chime in, Michaela abandoned the clothesline and rushed over, covering Byron's ears tightly with her hands.

"Hang down your head Tom Dooley, poor boy you're bound to die!" Thaddeus hollered, wiping away the last traces of water from his beard.

"Mr. Donovan!" Michaela exclaimed, holding Byron tight against her as he writhed. "Perhaps we could sing something a little less...sadistic?"

Thaddeus eyed her curiously for a moment. "Ya don't like Tom Dooley, ma'am?"

"Not particularly," she said curtly. "It's about murdering women and hanging people."

"It is?" he replied. "Well, I reckon it is! Never really thought about it."

"I don't mind you singing," she murmured. "I'd just appreciate it if you would sing something more appropriate for children. How about something like...like Beautiful Dreamer? That's a lovely tune and something we'd all enjoy hearing."

He placed the towel down on the stoop. "Beautiful Dreamer? Don't believe I know that one."

"No, I suppose not," Michaela muttered, releasing her hold on Byron's ears and leading him over to the clothesline. "Help me with the laundry, sweetheart. Let's not get in their way."

"Oh, we don't mind havin' him around, ma'am," Thaddeus called. "Laundry, now that's women's work best left up to you and the little girl."

Michaela spun around, pursing her lips. "I see no need for such distinctions. In our family we all help each other until every chore is done. That's what I teach my children."

"I'm just sayin' it might suit the youn'un better if he was helpin' us," Thaddeus replied. "Uh, in my estimation."

"No. I don't want him near the roof," Michaela retorted. "He's helping me, Mr. Donovan, whether you think this is women's work or not."

& & &

Hank opened the door of the clinic just as a giant sneeze rattled his chest. "Hey, doc," he said, eyes watering and nose blistering red. "Ya got a minute?"

Simon looked up from the desk, removing his spectacles and eyeing Hank up and down with raised eyebrows. "Do you have an appointment...sir?"

"An appointment? I gotta have an appointment now?" Hank questioned, pressing a limp bandana to his nose. "Michaela always let me just walk in."

Simon stacked a pile of medical charts neatly and put them in one corner of the desk. "Yes, well, I'm still trying to make sense of Dr. Quinn's organization here. She has no hours posted, patients come in and out as they please without so much as ringing the bell and her examination table is in the middle of this front room where all the dust blows in. The place is in complete disarray. The other day I found a child's wooden horse under one of the recovery beds. Is this a medical practice or a schoolyard?"

Hank crossed the room and hopped up onto the table. "My hay fever's back. Ya gotta give me somethin' for it."

Simon stood up and walked to the basin, rolling up his sleeves and running the bar of soap quickly over his hands. "Just let me find your chart. Mr. Lawson, correct?"

Hank squinted up his eyes and let out another sneeze. "Forget the chart. Just give me somethin'."

Simon put his stethoscope in his ears and walked over to Hank, methodically unbuttoning his shirt to expose his chest. "Take a few deep breaths, please."

"That's the point. I can't breathe," Hank said impatiently, peering at him through his tearing eyes. "Stinging nettles. I think that's what Michaela gave me last time. Worked like a charm."

"Stinging nettles?" Simon blurted with a laugh, removing the stethoscope from his ears and looking up. "Oh, not another one of her Indian potions. I've heard all about this."

"Long as I can breathe again, that's all I care about," Hank said, sliding down from the table and walking over to the cabinet. He opened it, looking over the various bottles and jars.

"What are you doing?" Simon demanded, hurrying over to his side and grabbing his arm. "You can't go through there. You're contaminating everything! I'm sorry, Mr. Lawson, but I can't prescribe some tonic I've never seen before no matter how well you say it works. So all of her leaves and roots and things are staying in this cabinet until she comes back. What she chooses to give out is up to her, but I refuse to touch stinging nettles or anything of the like!"

Hank smiled, pulling out one of the jars and reaching into his pocket for a coin. "Here we go."

"What? You're not going to take that with you, are you?" Simon went on. "And I suppose next you'll be wanting me to perform some sort of Indian dance as well!"

Hank tossed him the coin and turned for the door. "Thanks, Doc."

"Glad I could be of help," Simon muttered, closing the door after him and folding his arms.

& & &

Brow bathed in sweat, Sully ran a sheet of sandpaper down the railing of the spiral staircase, smoothing away the last few remaining splinters. The three-story lodge was nearly complete, save a few doors left to be screwed in place and some rough areas to be sanded down. Sully smiled as he pictured visitors booking a room in the lodge, visiting the beautiful sites of the park by day and gathering around the fireplace in the front room at night for stories and songs. Not only had he helped construct a handsome building, one that seemed nearly a natural part of the scenery, but he had aided in opening up new areas of the park to visitors.

"Sully, get down here!" Thaddeus bellowed from the base of the stairs, startling him out of his reverie.

"Somethin' wrong?" Sully called back, folding the sandpaper and placing it in his toolbox.

"Come on! Galen Clark's here!" Thaddeus replied, peering up the staircase. "What do you think this is, a moonlit stroll with your woman? Hurry up!"

"I'm comin'!" Sully shouted, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached Thaddeus. "What's goin' on?"

Thaddeus pulled out a tattered bandana from his breast pocket, handing it to him. "Try not to work so hard, Sully. Here, wipe your face."

Sully mopped the sweat and dust from his forehead as he caught his breath. "Who's this Galen Clark fella?"

"Who's Galen Clark?" Thaddeus blurted, walking across the room for the door. "Sully, you're somethin'. Who's Galen Clark, he says!"

"Well, who is he?" Sully replied, following him onto the porch.

"Our boss's boss, that's who," Thaddeus told him, slowing his steps.

"Harper has a boss?" Sully questioned.

"You bet he does. Galen Clark is the reason Yosemite and all of us is even here. He lobbied a few years back to make the land a public trust. Clark's official guardian of the place."

"What's that mean?" Sully said curiously. He glanced around camp. Every worker had abandoned his task to stand at attention, eyes fixed forward as Harper and Galen Clark meandered through the camp.

"Means he's in charge," Thaddeus explained, sticking his thumbs in the pockets of his buckskins. "Oversees everything that goes on here from bridges to roads to homesteaders. He comes out here from his place in the Mariposa Grove every so often. Talks to Harper and takes a look-see at how we're comin' along." He laughed. "Harper gets all worked up when he visits. Look at him all polished in his finest. I guess 'cause Gale could shut him down just like that if he had a mind to."

Sully tensed, the idea that one man had the power to terminate any future projects filling him with concern. He watched as Galen circled the camp, Harper at his side. He was probably in his sixties, Sully guessed, with the solid, brisk steps and commanding presence of a wise, just man. He wore a long dark suit coat, shirt and tie. His thick white beard jutted out unkempt from his chin, a sign his fancy dress was only a matter of formality.

"Don't worry, Sully," Thaddeus said. "Galen Clark is the nicest fella I ever did meet. As long as Harper does what he says, he'll keep him goin' forever.

"He's comin' over here," Sully replied. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothin' special. Just stand still, smile, speak up only if he talks to you."

Sully straightened his shoulders and rested one hand on the porch railing, nodding at the men as they sauntered over to the steps of the new lodge.

Harper gazed up at the structure proudly. "I believe you'll find our latest work more than satisfactory. Twelve bedrooms, four fireplaces, a kitchen, dining room and sitting room. And as you can see, a sweeping front porch and bay window."

Galen stepped back, surveying the building. "This is fine craftsmanship, gentlemen," he said, turning his hat in his hands. "Tad! Good to see you again."

"Same to you, sir," Thaddeus replied.

"And this is Sully, Mr. Clark," Harper said, motioning Sully to descend the steps and join them.

"Ah, the man you've told me so much about," he replied. "Galen Clark. It's an absolute honor."

Sully shook his hand, bewildered. "Hello, sir."

"How are you finding the valley?" Galen asked.

Sully drew in his breath. "I've never seen any place like it. Awe-inspiring, ya might say."

Galen nodded firmly. "Nicely put. I understand you've had a little run in with our Miwoks."

"To be honest I don't think they like us too much," Sully admitted. "I'm doin' my best to get along."

"I see," Galen replied. "Well, they're good people, Mr. Sully. I've had numerous encounters with them myself. They even brought me food once when I was very ill. Keep trying."

Sully nodded. "I plan to."

"Now, to the business at hand," Galen said. He wrapped his arm around Sully's shoulders, gazing out in the distance. "You see these mountains?"

Sully cleared his throat. "Uh...yes, sir."

"I've been to the top for a look at the valley below quite a few times," Galen explained, his free hand on his hip. "Magnificent. But most people don't have the mountaineering experience that I do. Most people would never be able to conquer such massive peaks."

"Not without a little help," Sully said, eyeing him perceptively.

"Ah-ha, you're on to me!" Galen said, a twinge of a smile at his lips. "I want every visitor to this park to be able to scale them and see the valley below." He held out his hand to Harper, who immediately gave him a thick rolled sheet of paper. Galen pushed it open, revealing a topography map of the area. "I want paths built up to the peaks with steps at the steepest points. I want overlooks structured at various points, along with sturdy handrails. Not only men but children, their grandfathers and grandmothers, and the most delicate of women should be able to climb to the summits safely and efficiently."

"That sounds like a real good idea," Sully said, glancing over the map. "I'd like to see everybody be able to get to the top. I think what ya did, sir, helpin' to get this place protected under the law, is real respectable. I admire a man that thinks ahead more than a few generations."

"That's kind of you to say," Galen said, rolling the map back up. "Harper tells me you have experience with design. He also says you're his fastest, most accurate carpenter. Mr. Sully, how would you feel about helping to create one of the routes up these mountains? How would you feel about being second in command to the project? With Mr. Harper as foreman of course."

"Second in command? I'd feel...honored," Sully said in disbelief.

"Then you accept?" Galen questioned.

Sully nodded, eyes fixed on the jutting peaks. "Yeah. I accept."

Galen shielded his eyes, looking up at the porch. "Tad, I'd like you to help Mr. Sully here scout the best courses up the mountains. Will you do it?"

Thaddeus stepped forward. "Yes, sir. I surely will, Mr. Clark."

"We'll see what you can do with this in the next few months," Galen said, handing Sully the map. "If all goes well I just may make you supervisor of a project all your own." He touched his fingers to the medicine bag around Sully's neck. "What's this? Is this Sioux?"

Sully glanced down. "Cheyenne."

"Oh, I see. Very good," Galen replied, slapping his chest. "It was wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. Sully, and I'm sure I'll be conferring with you again in the future."

to be continued...


	7. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Brian sat with Jack in front of the fireplace, helping him stack a set of blocks into small towers. The baby delighted in knocking down all their work and then watching Brian rebuild it, only to be destroyed again.

"I s'pose I would miss ya a lot, Jack," Brian said quietly as the baby sent another tower collapsing to the carpet with a fit of giggles. "I'd miss all three of ya."

Jack looked up at him expectantly, clutching a block in his hands and thrusting his arms up and down.

"Ya want me to build another?" Brian asked with a chuckle. "All right. But I know what you're up to. You're just gonna knock it down again." He began stacking another tower of blocks while Jack looked on patiently. He wondered how his mother was going to handle everything without him if he stayed behind in San Francisco. Just looking after Jack was enough work to keep anyone busy all day. Brian knew she would never make him feel obligated to stay in Yosemite because of the children, but he knew deep down she really needed his help. He supposed Mrs. Donovan could come lend a hand. They could even take turns looking after each other's kids. Just the same, his mother had grown to depend on him and would be hard pressed without him.

He let out a sigh, grasping one of the baby's soft little hands. "I don't know what to do, Jack."

Lao-Tzu cleared his throat and stepped into the sitting room. "Pardon me, sir. Miss Mollie is here to see you."

Brian leaped to his feet, frantically smoothing his hair and straightening his vest. "Thanks, Lao-Tzu. Show her in please."

Lao-Tzu spun around and disappeared, returning within a few seconds with Mollie.

"Brian, you won't believe this!" she immediately exclaimed, rushing to his side and unfolding a thick copy of the San Francisco Chronicle. "Your article! They published it!"

Brian took the paper from her. "They did?"

"So it's on the back page, but that doesn't matter," she went on excitedly. "The point is the San Francisco Chronicle thought it was good enough for their paper!"

Brian burst into a smile. "'The eagles of Yosemite Valley. Special to the Chronicle by Brian Cooper.' You're right. It's all here!"

Mollie threw her arms around him and gave his cheek a kiss. "I'm so proud of you. This is so wonderful. You must submit more!"

Brian reddened, slowly folding the paper and stepping back. "Mollie...we gotta talk."

She clasped her hands together, pressing them to her chin. "Oh, you'll have to forgive me. I haven't even asked about Byron. How is he?"

"B.? Ma and Pa are still at the hospital with him," Brian replied. "He's gettin' stronger. I usually go over every afternoon, see how he's doin'."

"That's good to hear. I plan to visit him tomorrow." She glanced at the clock on the mantel. "My, look at the time. I have an interview with the mayor's wife in fifteen minutes. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to run." She grasped his hand and gave his cheek another kiss. "I'll stop by again later. My goodness, you're a real reporter for the Chronicle now!" She gathered her skirts and hurried out of the sitting room, bidding Lao-Tzu farewell and thrusting open the front door.

Brian pressed his hand to his cheek, slowly catching his breath. He glanced down at Jack, who was staring up at him, his mouth agape.

"What you lookin' at?" Brian asked.

Jack gurgled and drew his hands into fists, pressing them to the carpet.

Brian chuckled, stooping down and lifting him into his arms. "Come on, Jack. Let's find Katie and get some supper."

& & &

Michaela dipped a spoon into a bowl of warm broth and held it to Byron's lips, smiling as he swallowed it with a loud slurp. "Good, sweetheart. Now have some more."

"I can feed myself now, Mama," Byron said.

"Are you sure?" Michaela questioned. "I want you to save your strength. I don't mind helping you."

Sully sat on the bed next to him and caressed his arm. "Everybody needs help sometimes."

"I can do it. I'm strong," he insisted, taking the spoon from his mother and swallowing another large mouthful of broth.

"Yes, you are," Michaela whispered, kissing his head lovingly.

Mollie knocked on the door and opened it, a small dish of vanilla ice-cream in her hands. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Mollie!" Michaela said, turning in her chair. "Byron, look who's here."

The young woman walked over to the bed and handed the dish to Michaela. "One of the nurses helped me steal this from the kitchen. I thought Byron might like it."

Byron handed the bowl of broth to his father and immediately dug his spoon into the ice-cream.

"Thank you, Mollie," Michaela said, chuckling as Byron put a huge spoonful of the treat into his mouth. "This is exactly what we needed right now."

"I'm so glad he's all right," she said, sitting at the end of the bed and patting her cousin's leg. "When Brian came and told me what happened I was simply sick with worry."

"He's gettin' better each day," Sully said, caressing the little boy's hair.

"Speaking of Brian, did he show you his article in the paper?" Mollie went on excitedly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, we saw," Michaela replied. "We can't believe it."

"Oh, I can," she said decisively. "He's a gifted writer. It was only a matter of time before a major publication discovered him."

"Brian's real important to Yosemite, Mollie," Sully said. "He's got a way of puttin' into words what that land is all about."

"Yes, well, I'm going to have to be going," she said. "Brian's taking me out to lunch this afternoon and I need to change."

"Oh, really?" Michaela blurted. "That's wonderful!"

Mollie stood up. "I can't wait." She leaned over the bed and gave the little boy a kiss. "Byron, enjoy the rest of your ice-cream. You certainly deserve it."

Byron grinned as Michaela grabbed a handkerchief and wiped at a sticky trickle of melting ice-cream sliding down his chin.

"Goodbye, Mollie," Michaela said. "Enjoy yourselves at lunch."

"We will!" she called, scurrying out the door.

"They seem a little infatuated with each other," Michaela said, grinning at Sully.

"Don't know if that's such a good thing," he said, voice tense.

Michaela drew in her breath, taken aback. "Of course it is. What's the matter? What's wrong with Mollie?"

"Nothin'," Sully said quickly. "Just that she seems to be pretty sure of herself. They only just met."

"There's nothing wrong with a woman being sure of herself," Michaela retorted. "In fact I find it refreshing."

"Well, she's a Quinn. That's for sure," Sully muttered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Michaela demanded. "Sully, she's perfect for Brian. They're both writers. They understand each other. She's well-mannered and a pleasure to be around. She didn't have to bring Byron ice-cream or give those blankets to the children. Or for that matter insist on buying that hat for me. And she certainly didn't have to come with us to see Lao-Tzu and Ming-Zhu. She's so thoughtful. She's grown into such a fine young lady."

"He's got a fine lady back at home."

"Apparently she and Brian don't exist anymore," Michaela said.

"I'd say we should let Brian decide that."

"You have to give people a chance, Sully," she told him. "Everyone deserves a chance. If you don't like Mollie just because she's from Boston I think that's entirely unfair."

"I didn't say that," Sully protested.

"Papa, why don't ya like Mollie?" Byron spoke up, mouth full with ice-cream.

"I like Mollie just fine," Sully said firmly. "Eat your ice-cream, Byron."

& & &

Sully slowly skimmed the small stack of papers the nurse at the front desk had handed him, drawing in his breath in disbelief. Between the cost of the operation and all that it entailed, having his own room, nurses watching him around the clock and bringing him three meals a day, Byron's hospital bill had thus far added up to more than two hundred dollars. Two hundred dollars Sully didn't have.

"Would you like to pay this now, sir?" the nurse asked impatiently. "Or later when you check out?"

"Later," Sully murmured, sauntering over to the waiting area and taking a seat near Brian.

"Ya all right, Pa?" Brian spoke up quietly, resting his hands on his knees. "Is that the bill?"

Sully folded the papers and slid them into his inside suit coat pocket. "It's a little more than I counted on."

"How we gonna pay it?" Brian asked quietly.

"We'll figure somethin' out."

Brian slowly drew in his breath. "Ya could ask Ethan for the money."

"No," Sully immediately replied. "I can take care of us, Brian. I can take care of all of us. We don't need anybody's help, least of all his."

"Why do ya hate him so much?" Brian questioned, voice unsteady. "Why can't ya get along with him?"

"I don't hate him, Brian."

"I'm thinkin' about stayin'. It's a good opportunity. Ethan's gonna take me travelin'. I'll see the world."

Sully struggled to keep himself even and composed "Why ya wanna do this? It never interested ya before."

"Ethan's never been like this before," Brian whispered. "It's like he finally...finally cares about me."

"I know that's all ya want, Brian. For him to treat ya like a father should. But ya already got a family. Your ma and me...we thought you were happy with us."

"Mollie was right," Brian said. "You're jealous."

"Maybe I am," Sully admitted softly. "But that ain't why I don't want ya stayin' here. I know he's up to no good. He never did a favor for anybody unless he could get somethin' out of it."

"Ya just don't want to give him a chance!" Brian said defensively.

Sully rose to his feet, pointing his finger at him. "Ethan used up all my chances ages ago, Brian."

"Ethan said you'd do this. He said ya'd try an' keep him from helpin' me, showin' me how much he cares about me."

"Brian, there's a lot of things your ma and I've kept from ya about him...we just never saw the need to tell ya...hurt ya. But maybe ya should know some of this before ya make this decision."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked hesitantly. "What things?"

Sully took a deep breath. "You remember when he came to Colorado, just before we got married? You know why he suddenly wanted to take you and Colleen back here with him?"

Brian swallowed hard, gazing up at him. "He wants to show me he loves me. He wants to make it up to me. And you won't let him 'cause you're jealous."

"Brian..." Sully went on reluctantly. "Brian, he wanted ya back because...because of Lillian's inheritance money, that's why. Her pa left his estate to any children Lillian and Ethan had. He don't have kids, he don't get his hands on a cent."

"He and Lillian could of had kids."

"Your ma says Lillian can't, won't ever will," Sully replied quietly. "...And that's why Ethan needed you and Colleen."

Brian stood up. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth," Sully said firmly. "This ain't the place for ya, Brian. He ain't your pa."

"He is my pa!" Brian retorted.

Sully swallowed, the words stinging hard. "Is this about Mollie? Did ya forget already what ya got back at home?"

"What I got back at home ain't there anymore," Brian said, voice breaking.

"So make it right with her," Sully encouraged, gently laying his hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up on Sarah this easily."

"Ya don't like Mollie, either," Brian accused. "She's not like what ya think, Pa. She's different than any girl I ever met."

"You're smitten," Sully told him. "She's a nice-lookin' lady. But ya've only known her for a week. Ya don't know a thing about her."

"So I could stay here longer and get to know her better."

"Listen to me," Sully replied, gripping his shoulder. "I don't like the way Ethan's been askin' us about the park. You just listen to him talk. He wants to know everythin' about the place. He's been askin' ya about it, hasn't he?"

"Because he's interested in what I'm doin' there," Brian said.

"Cause he's interested in gettin' something out of it, maybe at our expense," Sully said firmly. "He could care less about protectin' the land, the animals. He's up to no good."

"This is my decision, not yours. I'm done talkin'. I'm gonna get back to the house now. I'll check on Katie and Jack."

"...I'm tellin' ya this cause I love ya, Brian," Sully murmured.

Brian swallowed hard and turned away without speaking, shutting the door after him firmly.

& & &

Sully knocked on Byron's door and stepped into the room, smiling as the little boy looked up at him. Michaela was sitting in the chair beside the bed, helping him assemble a simple puzzle of birds and butterflies.

"What ya got there?" Sully asked quietly, joining them at the bed.

"One of the nurses let us borrow it," Michaela said, looking up at him with a grin.

"I'm putting it together almost all by myself, Papa," Byron spoke up proudly, snapping a corner piece into place.

Sully caressed his head. "That's good. Ya keep workin' on that. I gotta talk to your ma for a minute, all right?" He took Michaela's hand and led her over to the doorway, pausing in his steps and turning to face her.

"You spoke with Brian?" she asked perceptively.

He swallowed hard, nodding.

"Oh, Sully," she murmured, drawing him into her arms and caressing his hair. "What happened?"

He rocked her softly, sighing. "It didn't go like I wanted."

"Oh, dear. You didn't tell him you're making him come with us, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, but...the inheritance money. It came up."

She pulled back, searching his face. "No. Tell me you didn't tell him about that."

"I didn't want to. But I had no choice."

"You had no choice?" she blurted, stepping back. "We agreed we would keep that private for the children's sake. So they wouldn't be hurt, Sully!"

"He didn't believe me anyway," he said weakly, dropping his arms at his sides. "He's convinced Ethan wants the best for him, nothin' less."

"Well, perhaps he has changed," she said softly. "And perhaps you can't accept that. Brian's looked up to you for so long. Seeing him admiring Ethan now must be difficult."

"That ain't it," he said quickly. "I just don't trust him."

"And perhaps that's blinded you from seeing that Ethan is just trying to repair relations with Brian the only way he knows how. Sully, now he knows about the inheritance and at what cost? I'd rather be apart from him for a little while than hurt him like that."

"Ya think I wanted to hurt him?" he retorted. "But I know Ethan. We let Brian stay here a few months, those few months'll turn into a few years and before we know it, we'll never see him again. If I have to, Michaela...I'll forbid him to stay."

"In the process ruining the years the two of you spent together building your relationship. He's only going to grow more defensive of Ethan and more resentful of you."

"That's a risk we gotta take."

"You take it. But I won't," she said, turning around to step back into the room.

"Michaela, wait," he murmured, grabbing her arm. "There's another thing."

"What?" she asked impatiently.

He nodded at Byron. "How soon can we have him out of here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I'd prefer at least a few more days. He's still quite weak."

"But what's the soonest?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose by tomorrow if we had to. But I'd rather he stay here longer, Sully. Just to be sure."

"The hospital bill," he whispered. "As of right now...two hundred dollars."

She drew in her breath, stunned. "Two hundred?"

"Is it safe to take him out tomorrow? If it ain't safe...we'll stay. We'll work it out."

She glanced back at their little boy. "...I'll have him ready tomorrow."

"Good," he replied softly. "We're goin' home."

& & &

"Brian? Is that you out here?" Ethan called, opening the screen door and stepping out onto the porch.

Brian sat on the top step, chin resting on his hands as he gazed out at the sun sinking over the ocean.

"You hardly touched your supper tonight," Ethan remarked. "What's wrong? Why so down in the mouth?"

"Ethan, you know B.'s checkin' out of the hospital tomorrow. They're goin' home. And I still don't know what I'm gonna do."

Ethan crossed his arms, slowly taking a seat beside him. "If I had known asking you to stay here would cause you such turmoil, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"No, I'm glad ya did," Brian replied. "It's...it's the nicest thing ya ever done for me."

Ethan gently laid his hand on his back. "Well, I just thought you'd like it here, that's all. Your stepmother and I want to give you every opportunity." He stroked his chin pensively. "But you know, Brian, I've been thinking. Perhaps going back to Yosemite wouldn't be so bad after all. You could write me about all the happenings. Keep me informed of any changes?"

Brian swallowed hard. "It's cause of me ya wanna know about Yosemite, ain't it? Ya just wanna know what it's like there for me."

"Of course," he replied, patting his back. "Why else would I ask?"

Brian smiled. "Yeah."

"You don't seem ready to make this decision just yet," Ethan replied. "You go back with them tomorrow. Then if you'd like to return here, just let me know. I'll have you on the first stage out of there."

Brian nodded. "...Thanks, Ethan."

"You write me now," Ethan said, awkwardly putting his arm around him and drawing him close. "Every week. Tell me all about what you're up to."

"I will," Brian said. He rose to his feet, brushing off his vest. "I guess this means I gotta talk to Mollie. Tell her I ain't stayin'. At least not yet."

"The poor girl is head over heels for you," Ethan murmured. "You're a Cooper. It was bound to happen." He stood up, patting his back. "Let her down easy, son. She's going to be crushed."

& & &

Brian paced in front of the boarding house, hardly noticing the steady rain soaking through his jacket and dampening his hair. He knew Mollie went out to supper nearly every night. It hadn't surprised him that she hadn't been home. He decided he would wait for her until she got back, despite the weather. She had to know he was leaving in the morning.

Finally, Mollie sauntered up to the boarding house behind a chorus of other young men and women, all chattering and laughing. Her face brightened with surprise as she spotted Brian.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted, holding her umbrella over him. "Oh, Brian, you came to see me. That's so sweet of you." She grabbed his hand, leading him up to the front door.

"Mollie...wait," Brian said hoarsely.

"Come up to my room and get out of this rain," she instructed, retracting her umbrella and placing it in a tall tin storage bin inside the lobby. She led him up a wide staircase and down a hall filled with several well-dressed young men and women coming and going. At last, she stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, pulling him close to her.

"I knew you'd come," she murmured, dropping her purse to the floor and pressing her lips to his.

Brian slowly pulled back, holding up his hand. "Mollie-"

"What's wrong?" she asked, caressing his cheek.

"Mollie, we ain't known each other that long," he said weakly.

"I know I love you," she whispered, raising her hands to caress his chest.

Brian stepped back firmly. "Ya don't love me," he protested. "We ain't had enough time to know that yet."

"What are you saying?" she demanded. "I'm a grown woman. I think I know how I feel, Brian, and I don't need anyone to tell me."

Brian picked up a newspaper resting on the table beside the door. "Maybe you know, but I don't know how I feel. I'm gonna go back tomorrow. Back to Yosemite."

"No," she murmured tearfully.

He gestured at the newspaper. "After I saw my article about the eagles printed in here...I knew I should go back and write more about the place. I ain't ready to make a decision about stayin' here yet. I gotta give myself some more time to think about it. Look, let's sit down," he said, leading her over to the set of table and chairs at one end of her room.

"Is it because I'm older than you?" she began hesitatingly. "I know it's not very conventional, but I don't care."

"No, it ain't that. It's got nothin' to do with you. Honest. I just... I need some time to think about things. In the meantime, are we still friends?"

She nodded. "Yes. I certainly don't want to spoil our friendship."

He gave the back of her hand a sweet kiss. "Maybe I'll come back in a little while. You can show me more of the city and we'll have a real good time. And I meant what I said. I want ya to come out and visit us, too."

"I'd like that," she whispered, smiling softly.

"Will ya see us off tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'll be there," she replied, pressing his hand to her cheek.

& & &

Sully carefully counted out a small stack of bills and laid them on the counter as the nurse behind the desk looked on, arms crossed.

"That's all I can do right now," he said, pushing the money in her direction. "The rest I'm gonna have to send in payments."

"This is not how we usually conduct things here, sir," she said, speedily counting the bills and making some calculations with her pencil.

"I know," Sully replied. "But I'll pay this bill soon as I can. Ya have my word."

"Can you manage fifty dollars a month?" she asked impatiently. "That should pay off everything by January."

He hesitated, scratching his chin. "How's thirty sound?"

She sighed. "Fine. Thirty it is," she said, handing him a form. "This is a binding contract. Sign at the bottom please. In the future, I suggest you find a physician you can afford," she added curtly. "There are plenty down toward Chinatown that take your type and everybody else for a few chickens...or dogs in return."

Sully handed the form back to her. "Thank you for goin' out of your way like this, ma'am. Ya've been too kind," he said, turning away from the desk and opening the door to the hallway. He made the long walk and the several turns to Byron's room, finally arriving at his door.

Byron was sitting up in bed, buttoning his shirt as Michaela combed his hair. Katie sat with the baby at the end of the bed, tickling him and keeping him entertained while they waited. Michaela had everyone in coats and had their luggage stacked by the door, ready for when they would leave.

"Ya all set?" Sully asked, finding his jacket laid across a hatbox and slipping into it.

"Almost," Michaela replied, setting the comb on the table and standing up. "Will they let us make payments?"

"It's taken care of," he murmured. "For now."

She gently clasped his hand. "We'll find a way, Sully. Somehow."

He kissed her cheek. "The point is he's better now. Don't worry about anything else." He walked to the bed and pulled back the covers, lifting Byron into his arms and cradling him against his chest. "Ya look ready to be out of here, son."

"I wanna go home now, Papa," he said, resting his head tiredly against his father's shirt.

"Me, too," Sully murmured as Michaela covered Byron with a blanket and put his stuffed puppy in his hands. He swallowed hard, glancing at Michaela. "...Is Brian gonna see us off?"

"No, I ain't," Brian spoke up, appearing in the doorway. He added his carpetbag to their stack of luggage and removed his leather gloves. "I'm gonna come back with ya. I already said my goodbyes to Ethan and Miss Lillian."

Michaela hurried to his side and held him tight. "Oh, Brian. You can stay if you want to. You don't have to do this."

He clasped her arm, pulling back. "Stage is gonna leave soon. We best get down there."

Michaela nodded, returning to the bed, picking up Jack and taking Katie's hand.

"I'll bring the luggage down, Ma," Brian said. "Mollie's waitin' in the lobby to say goodbye."

"Thank you. We'll be with her," she replied, leading Katie out the door.

Brian gently clasped his little brother's hand. "How ya doin', B.? Ya look almost as good as new."

"I'm glad you're coming back home, Brian," Byron whispered, clutching his puppy to his chest. "I want ya to play with me when we get there. And read me a story."

Brian smiled. "Sure I will. I'm glad you're better."

Sully awkwardly laid his hand on his shoulder. "Brian, you're doin' the right thing, comin' with us."

Brian stepped back from his touch, picking up a hatbox and two carpetbags. "I'm doin' this 'cause I gotta keep writin'," he whispered. "Don't think I believe what ya told me. Ya made it up just to keep me from stayin'."

Sully swallowed hard, stunned.

"This is only temporary. I need more time to think," Brian added. "...Ethan says I can still come back here whenever I want. And I just might."

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Michaela folded Dorothy's letter and pressed it to her chest. Hearing about everything happening back in town should have been comforting, but instead Michaela found herself all the more homesick. Dorothy had told her how the townsfolk had gotten to talking one day about how much they missed them and wanted to show them somehow they cared. Soon they had put together the Christmas presents from the entire town and sent it off, and everyone was eager to hear if they had liked it.

"Dr. Willard is doing fine at the clinic," Dorothy had written at the end of the letter, "but we think about you all the time and wish you were here. I miss you, Michaela, I've never missed you more."

Michaela slipped the letter into the envelope and gazed at it longingly. Dorothy was trying so hard to be cheerful and make her feel better, especially with her being in such a far away place for the holidays. Michaela had never missed her more either.

"Kids are asleep," Sully said as he strolled over to the bed with the wine bottle and two glasses. "How's Dorothy doin'?"

Michaela quickly looked up, taking a deep breath. "Oh, she's fine."

"Somethin' wrong? What'd she write?"

"Nothing, really," Michaela replied, setting the envelope on the nightstand. "I was just thinking...I don't believe we could have a more caring group of friends."

He uncorked the bottle and filled the glasses. "Thanks to them this Christmas was even better."

"Yes," she murmured. "Sully? They're still running trains through here, aren't they? But if someone wanted to...go somewhere for a visit, it would be quite dangerous to get on one of them."

"I wouldn't risk it myself," he replied, sitting down on the bed. "No tellin' when an avalanche or bad storm might come up. Why? Where ya wanna go?"

"Nowhere. I was just curious."

He eyed her for a moment. "Michaela? Is there somethin' on your mind?"

"What would be on my mind?" she blurted.

"I don't know. Lately ya just seem...different. Quiet."

"I'm just tired," she said, lowering her eyes. "With you at work all day-"

"Ya still frettin' about what happened? With the dynamite?" he replied. "Silas and Andy are gone now, I promise. They won't be showin' their faces around here again."

"I...yes," she stammered, face falling with defeat at how off the mark he was. "Yes, I suppose that's it."

"Look at me," he said, tilting her chin up. "They're gone. Everythin's fine now."

"I know, Sully," she replied.

"You can talk to me, Michaela," he whispered. "If you're worried about somethin', you can tell me and we'll talk about it."

"But...what if it were something one couldn't talk about?" she asked tentatively. "What if it would be disappointing to hear?"

He smiled and gave her a hug. "Nothin' ya say could disappoint me. 'Sides, I like hearin' ya talk. You're good at it."

She kissed his cheek and grinned. "The only thing I'm worried about now is how the children are going to manage to eat all the candy Loren gave them. They're all going to come to me with belly aches."

"Good thing their ma's a doctor," Sully replied, handing her one of the glasses and pressed his to it with a quiet ring. "To Yosemite."

"Yes. To Yosemite," she replied quietly.

"And to us," he whispered, reaching his hand up to caress her cheek and claiming her lips.

& & &

Sully threw open the door as a wagon pulled into the clearing. "They're here," he said excitedly, grabbing Michaela's hand and leading her outside.

"Sully!" Kirk called, removing his hat and waving it.

"Kirk! Ya made it!" Sully called back, walking up to the wagon and grabbing the bridle of the horse. Beside Kirk sat a beautiful young woman, visibly tired from the trip but smiling nonetheless. She had long wavy dark hair tied back haphazardly and wore a simple but flattering cornflower blue dress and matching shawl.

Michaela was immediately taken aback by how young the couple was. Kirk seemed about Colleen's age and the girl looked not too much older than Brian. Sully had raved about what a good friend Kirk was, and Michaela was hoping she would be able to befriend his wife. She so desperately needed another woman to confide in, but she had not been prepared to see their new neighbors were the same ages as some of her own children.

Kirk put the break on the wagon and hopped down, shaking Sully's hand firmly and slapping him on the back. "Good to see ya."

Sully smiled, drawing Michaela closer. "I want ya to meet my wife Michaela. Our kids are inside."

Kirk politely shook her hand. "A pleasure, ma'am."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kirk," Michaela replied.

He walked back to the wagon and held his arms up to the girl. "Careful, now. Take it slow."

"Oh, Kirk. I'm all right," she admonished, grasping his shoulders and stepping to the ground. She drew her shawl more snugly around her shoulders, pulling it up to reveal a sizable swelling of her belly.

"This is Faye," Kirk said with a proud grin.

"Good to meet ya," Faye said shyly.

"Well, seems congratulations are in order," Sully said with a smile.

Kirk put his arm around Faye lovingly. "Thanks. Just a few more months now."

"You both must be exhausted," Michaela spoke up. "Won't you come inside and have something to eat?"

Kirk glanced back at the wagon, filled with luggage, crates of provisions and a few small cages with chickens inside. "That's mighty kind of ya, ma'am, but I s'pose we best get out to our own cabin and start settlin' in. Harper says I can start work tomorrow if I can manage it."

"Tell ya what," Sully said. "Come inside and rest for a few minutes and then all of us will go out to your place and help ya move in."

& & &

Sully, Brian and Kirk carried in the crates from the wagon as Michaela and Faye made up the bed in the corner of the room with warm winter sheets and quilts. Katie and Byron sat at the kitchen table and unpacked cans of provisions and Jack sat on the floor with a few of the cans, stacking them into small towers.

"Mail comes on the stage only about every two weeks," Michaela explained. "New provisions as well. I'm afraid sometimes one can feel quite secluded out here."

"Oh, that's not much different than when I was livin' in Silver Cliff," Faye said, pulling a pillowcase onto a pillow. "Sometimes it'd be months before a new letter come from a rider."

"Surely you're going to miss home at least a little," Michaela replied. "California is quite different from Colorado we all soon found out."

"Since my pa passed on, couple months back, Kirk's all I have in the world," Faye said. "It don't matter to me whether this is California or Colorado or half way across the ocean. My man's here, that's all I care about."

Michaela folded a quilt and placed it at the end of the bed. "Yes, of course," she replied, swallowing.

Faye sniffed the air thoughtfully. "Bread's done," she remarked, putting the pillow on the bed and walking over to the oven.

Michaela followed her curiously as the young woman opened the door and pulled out a tray with a perfectly bronzed, thick loaf of wheat bread. "How...how did you know it was done, Faye?"

Faye looked up, placing the tray on the table. "I don't know. I s'pose I got a feel for these things after awhile."

"I always burn everything I make in our oven," Michaela said, folding her arms and letting out a discouraged sigh. "Just when I think I know what I'm doing I ruin something again."

"Strange," Faye replied. "Maybe ya ain't keepin' an eye on it properly."

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing wrong," Michaela said. "I must confess I'm nearly ready to give up."

"Well, if ya'd like, I could come over and try to see what the trouble is. I wouldn't mind. 'Sides, I reckon it's gonna be lonely out here with Kirk at work all day."

Michaela smiled. "Yes, that would be nice. I'd love some help. Thank you, Faye."

Faye awkwardly stooped to her knees and caressed Jack's head. "I'll come. But only if ya let me hold this little one. I'm gonna need the practice."

Michaela picked up Jack and kissed his cheek. "Of course. Jack loves to be held."

Faye rose back to her feet. "Jack. I like that name."

"Have you decided on a name for your baby?" Michaela asked.

She chuckled. "Kirk and me fought about it for months! But I think we've settled on callin' him Dan. That's after my pa."

"That's a lovely name," Michaela remarked. "You seem fairly certain it's a boy."

"Oh, yes," Faye replied. "Kirk had a dream about it. And I just got a feelin'." She tickled the baby's cheek. "Just think. Jack and Dan can play together."

Michaela smiled, rubbing the baby's back as he cooed. "I think Jack would love some company. We all would."

& & &

Michaela crouched on a stool beside the cow and sprayed milk into the bucket as Sully threw a saddle onto the horse and began buckling the various straps.

"Kirk's gonna like workin' here," he remarked. "This job's perfect for him."

Michaela glanced up tentatively. "You didn't tell me Kirk was so young."

He shrugged, reaching beneath the horse's belly to buckle the girth. "S'pose I never really thought about it."

"Faye must be Brian's age if not a little older," Michaela added. "That's so young to be married and already expecting a child."

"They seem ready. Kirk's more dependable than a lot of men older than him. He'll take care of his family just fine." He patted the horse's neck and stepped towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she protested. "I just expected Faye to be...closer to my own age." She lowered her eyes and focused on the milk bucket. "You realize we're old enough to be their parents, Sully."

"That don't mean ya can't be friends," Sully said sensibly.

"No, of course not. She seems like a nice young lady. It just can't be the sort of friendship I was...I was hoping for." She tugged on the cow's udders faster. "I suppose I'm just a little disappointed. That's all." She glanced up wryly. "It's just Katie and I in a houseful of boys. Sometimes a woman finds herself in need of another woman."

"I know," he replied, walking over and giving her lips a soft kiss. "Mail's gonna come this week. Maybe Dorothy or Grace sent another letter."

"Yes," she murmured.

"I gotta get to work."

"All right. Don't be late," she said as he grabbed the bridle of the horse and led him to the door of the shed.

Sully turned back around and smiled softly. "Love ya. I'll see ya tonight."

"Have a good day, Sully," she replied, standing up and picking up the milk bucket.

& & &

"Your oven's too hot. That's your first mistake," Faye explained, shutting the door and latching it.

"But I thought it should be as hot as I could make it," Michaela replied.

"Oh, no," Faye said. "You want it a little hot, but too much and stone ovens like this are gonna scorch anythin' ya put in. We'll have to give the fire a minute to die down some before we put in the cookies." She strolled over to the table where Brian, Katie and Byron were rolling out dough and pressing cookie cutters into it in another attempt to make gingerbread.

"How's this, Faye?" Katie asked, holding up one of the dough figures by the head.

"That's very good," she said with a grin, rolling up her sleeves. "Now put it on the tray."

"You have flour everywhere, young lady," Michaela scolded teasingly, picking up a towel and wiping the specks of flour from the front of Katie's pinafore.

"What else did Mama mess up, Faye?" Byron asked, his own shirt splattered with floor and baking soda. "She's sure not very good at makin' gingerbread men!"

"It's just the oven," Brian said helpfully, cracking an egg into a bowl. "It don't ever do what we want it to."

Faye glanced at Michaela uncomfortably. "You need to change just a few little things. Then the oven will work for you."

"It's all right, Faye. I know," Michaela said with a sigh. "There's many little things I'm not doing right!"

Faye chuckled. "Well, all right. Many little things. The secret is ya gotta open up the oven door every few minutes and turn the cookie sheet. Then everythin' gets the right amount of heat."

"Oh, I see," Michaela replied. "I suppose that makes sense."

"I'm done," Byron announced, holding up his tray of gingerbread men.

"Very good, Byron," Faye said. "Let's bake them so you can eat them!" She handed the tray to Michaela. "Here, Mrs. Sully. You do it."

Uncertainly, Michaela walked to the oven, opened the door with a towel and slid the tray inside.

"Try to put the sheet right in the center," Faye instructed, clasping her hands to her chin. "There. Perfect."

Michaela shut the door and then put the towel on the counter. "I have a good feeling about this. I think they're going to turn out this time."

Faye grinned. "They will. Everybody helped. They'll be the best gingerbread men you ever tasted."

Michaela grabbed a bucket off the counter. "I need to bring up some more water from the lake. I'll just be a minute." She opened the door to the frigid winter air and walked down to the creek, a soft smile on her face. She had never imagined that she and Faye could be friends, but already they were getting along perfectly. Faye was eager to spend time with the children, who had immediately taken a liking to her, and Michaela appreciated the young woman's willingness to help with the baking.

Michaela knelt beside the lake and dipped the bucket into the water. She decided having Faye as a neighbor was going to be better than she originally thought. At the very least, there was someone nearby to help combat the dismal loneliness of being so far from everything all day. She stood up and walked back up the bank and to their porch, stopping short as two deer appeared from the dense trees, nibbling on bits of grass poking up from the snow.

Michaela carefully opened the door with her free hand. "Faye, everyone," she called in a whisper. "Come see!"

"What is it, Ma?" Brian asked, wiping his hands on a towel and following the younger children outside.

Michaela raised her finger to her lips as Faye and the children gathered around her. "Look. Two doe, right over there."

Byron clung to Michaela's skirts, mouth agape. "They're pretty!" he breathed.

"I've never seen 'em so close," Brian remarked.

"Land sakes," Faye whispered. "Nary-one of 'em even minds us standing here."

Suddenly, the deer raised their heads and perked their ears. They stood frozen for a few seconds, then as quickly as they had appeared, they darted back into the woods and vanished.

"They got spooked. What happened?" Brian asked. He drew in his breath as a Miwok led his horse into the clearing. He was wrapped in a warm bearskin blanket and had leggings made of furs and smooth buckskin. He stared at them with dark, familiar brown eyes, his thin long hair blowing across his face in the gentle wind.

"An Injun," Faye murmured.

"He came back," Katie said, clinging to Michaela's blouse tightly.

"Get inside," Michaela blurted. She dropped her bucket and grabbed Katie and Byron's arms. "Get inside! Now!"

Quickly, she ushered everyone back into the cabin and shut the door, sliding the board across it.

"I didn't know there was Injuns out here," Faye said, leading the children back by the fireplace.

"They're out here all right," Brian said, hurrying to the mantel and lifting the rifle down. "And they ain't friendly."

Michaela eyed Brian worriedly as she reached into Jack's cradle and picked him up. "Brian-" she began.

"I want to have it, Ma," he said firmly. "Just in case."

"Be careful," she whispered, pressing Jack's head to her shoulder protectively and joining Faye and the children back by the fireplace.

"What do ya s'pose he wants?" Faye asked, drawing Katie to her side.

"I don't know," Michaela admitted, holding Jack tighter. "We haven't seen him in a few months."

"Last time he set fire to our cabin," Brian said vehemently.

"Are we gonna get burned, Mama?" Byron asked unsteadily.

"Of course not," Michaela said quickly, gazing out the window. "He'll go away soon, sweetheart."

Brian walked to the window with the rifle and stood to the side of it, peering out it. "He won't come any closer. I promise," he murmured, clutching the rifle tighter.

They waited in silence for several minutes, afraid to move. The Indian sat on his horse where he was, eyes flickering passionately as he eyed the cabin. Michaela hated to see Brian resorting to the rifle, but she felt much better with him standing guard. Perhaps the Indian wanted to know who Faye was, or perhaps he was just checking up on the family. Michaela forced herself to believe he would disappear back into the woods as soon as his curiosity had petered out.

She breathed an immense sigh of relief as Brian finally rested his rifle against the wall and drew in his breath. "He left," he said. "He's gone."

Michaela kissed Jack's head and rocked him. "He's gone," she echoed.

"Seems we're not as alone out here as ya claimed," Faye said, slowly taking a seat at the table and resting her hand across her belly.

"Sully says the Indians here just want to frighten us," Michaela said, swallowing hard. "They don't intend to do us any real harm."

Faye chuckled. "Well, that was mighty excitin'!"

Michaela sat down. "I don't know if I would call it that. I think you'd better stay here until Sully comes home, Faye. Then he can drive you back."

Faye waved her hand. "Oh, Mrs. Sully. What's one Injun? We got a whole mess of 'em back in Colorado, don't we? 'Sides, I s'pose the worst thing we can do is let 'em see we're scared."

"He's probably long gone by now," Brian admitted. "Still, we best be careful."

"I gotta get back to my cabin and start supper," Faye said, standing up. "No Injun is gonna keep me from havin' a hot meal ready for Kirk when he gets back from his first day of work."

"If you're certain you want to," Michaela said. "But you must let Brian walk you home."

"I'll be glad to take ya home, Faye," Brian said, grasping her arm. "I think you're right. We gotta show 'em they can't push us around."

"Just be careful," Michaela said. "Thank you for helping us with the oven, Faye."

"I was happy to," Faye replied with a smile. "I'll stop by again soon for another visit."

"We'd all love that," Michaela replied.

"We can make more cookies, Faye," Byron spoke up.

Faye waved as Brian opened the door. "I can't wait."

& & &

Simon opened the door to the clinic and swept the dust vigorously out onto the porch. Out of breath, he reached his hand up to unbutton his collar, allowing the breeze to cool his skin.

"Dr. Willard!" Grace called, leading Robert E. down the porch.

Simon slowly rested the broom against the wall and rebuttoned his collar. "Yes?"

"Robert E. burned himself on the range," Grace said, holding out her husband's forearm. "It's pretty bad." "It's nothin', Grace," Robert E. said, clenching his teeth as Grace turned his arm toward Simon. Simon glanced at the fiery swelling and then at the couple. "I suggest you clean it and wrap it with some fresh cloths." "Maybe we better come inside so ya can look at it," Grace said, stepping forward. Simon quickly stepped in front of the door. "No, no. I don't think that's necessary." "We could make an appointment," Grace said. "Tell us when to come by." "I'm sorry but...I-I'm completely booked," Simon stammered. "Not to mention all the cleaning I have to do. This place gets so filthy so fast." Robert E. cleared his throat, withdrawing his arm. "We best get goin', Grace." Grace sombered, slowly glancing at Robert E. and then Simon. "You're booked up...or ya just don't want us inside?" she whispered. "No, it's not that," Simon replied uneasily. "I just thought you might be more at ease with...someone of your own kind."

Robert E. slowly rubbed his chin, swallowing. "Tell me...where we gonna find a doctor of our own kind?"

Simon sighed, folding his hands. "Robert E., you have to understand...this medical practice is a business. I have patients I must maintain. If I allow just anyone to come in here regardless of how the rest of my patients feel about them, well, you can imagine the consequences. Surely someone down in Shantytown could assist you."

He grasped his wife's arm. "Come on, Grace."

"Robert E., you're hurt!" Grace protested.

Simon picked up the broom and began sweeping again. "I'm sure you'll be fine. It's not that deep."

"G'day," Robert E. replied briskly.

& & &

Michaela settled Jack on a blanket on the porch as Faye brought out a sack of potatoes and placed it in front of the bench.

Byron and Katie carried out a bowl with two paring knives inside.

"Thank you," Faye said, taking the bowl from them.

"Do we have to help peel the potatoes?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Michaela tied Jack's wool hat snug around his head and then stood up. "I think Faye and I can manage. You may play, but after you feed the chickens for me. How does that sound?"

"Good," Byron replied. "We know where the feed is, Mama."

"Thank you so much," she said with a smile as they scurried off to the shed and opened the door. She sat down next to Faye and gazed out at the clearing at Brian. He was pacing the perimeter of the property, eyes scanning the trees earnestly.

"Brian's still keepin' watch?" Faye asked, picking up a potato and peeling away the skin with one of the knives.

"He's always done this," Michaela explained. "He feels responsible for all us."

"I s'pose it don't hurt to have somebody keepin' an eye on things," Faye remarked. "Especially somebody like Brian. I feel safe with him around."

"I have to admit I do, too," Michaela said. "It's just hard watching him grow up sometimes. He's not a child anymore."

"Kirk and me want lots of children," Faye said with a smile. "We always want little ones around."

Michaela took a potato out of the bag and ran her knife down it. "I don't think our cabin can hold any more," she said with a chuckle.

"I guess Kirk will have to add on to ours," Faye said.

"Well, you're only going to be here a year," Michaela replied. "It doesn't seem worth all that work. I would wait until you're home."

"A year?" Faye questioned. "Why would we only be here a year?"

"That's how long we're staying," Michaela said, confused. "I assumed that's what Harper offered you as well."

"Oh, no," Faye replied, dropping her skinned potato into the bowl. "Kirk signed on permanently. We'll be here as long as Mr. Harper wants him."

"Oh. I see," Michaela murmured, swallowing.

"Anyway, what's the point of only stayin' here a year?" Faye asked.

"Well, we have our town and our friends and I have a medical practice back at home," Michaela said quietly. "I don't mind being here for a little while, but everything I've worked for is in Colorado. Our life is in Colorado. I'll be glad to be going home when the winter is over."

Faye shrugged. "I don't know. I'm beginnin' to love things here. You would think the quiet would be lonesome, but I got you and Mrs. Donovan to talk to during the day, and all your children. Chores and cookin' keep me busy, too, and as soon as the baby gets here, I'll have him to look after."

"I suppose," Michaela said. "It's different here at least." She glanced up. "I didn't know you met Mrs. Donovan."

"Yes. Last week," Faye said. "She's as kind a soul as I ever did talk to."

"Is that so?" Michaela blurted.

"She's lending me yarn and a pattern she came up with herself for a blanket for the baby," Faye said, caressing her belly. "He's gonna need it for these cold nights."

Michaela eyed her, perplexed. "Well, that was nice of her."

Faye slowly ran her knife down another potato, gazing at Jack. He had a toy train car in one hand and was clasping it tightly to his chest, gurgling contentedly. "Mrs. Sully? Did it hurt? I mean, when your baby was born?" she asked shyly. "I heard both ways. Some say it's just awful, others say it ain't as bad as they thought."

"Every delivery is different, Faye," Michaela said, reaching into the sack for another potato. "You should be examined by a doctor. It may help put to rest any uncertainties you may have."

"No need. I've already been examined," Faye said.

"You have? By whom?" Michaela asked curiously.

"The midwife rode out here from Fresno last week," she explained, dropping her potato into the bowl and picking up another.

"I'm sure she's very competent," Michaela replied. "But I must highly recommend that you be seen by a doctor and on a regular basis."

"We can't afford no big-city doctor," Faye said, shaking her head.

"I meant that I could examine you, Faye," Michaela said, pausing in her work and nodding at the cabin. "I don't have a proper examination table here but we can make do without one. We can discuss payment when you can afford it."

"I don't know how Kirk would feel about that. He don't take kindly to charity."

"We're talking about your well-being and that of your child," Michaela said. "Surely, Kirk will understand. Would you like me to talk to him?"

"I don't think he'd take too kindly to that, either," she said with a smile. "Don't worry. The midwife says I'm fit as a horse. Kirk likes her and I do, too. Word has it she's brought half the babies this side of the Sierras."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with her," Michaela said half-heartedly. She shaved off another strip of skin from a potato and watched it fall to the ground. "Faye, just know that you can come get me if you or Kirk ever need a doctor for whatever reason. Don't put yourselves in jeopardy because of pride."

"Sure, Mrs. Sully. We'll remember that," Faye said.

"It's natural to have doubts," Michaela said, standing up and lifting Jack into her arms. "When the time comes, you just need to trust your body. It knows what it's doing." She gave the baby a loving kiss on his cheek. "Having my children was the hardest work I've ever done. But also...also the most rewarding."

Faye smiled. "Kirk and me can't wait."

Michaela glanced at the shed. "Byron and Katie are taking a long time feeding the chickens."

"You don't suppose they wandered off," Faye said, glancing out at the clearing.

"We should check on them," Michaela said, stepping down from the porch. "I'm sure they're nearby somewhere."

& & &

"Psst...Psst!"

"What was that?" Katie said, looking up from the chickens gathered around her feet.

"Byron! Katie!" Luke shouted in a whisper, carefully poking his head out from behind a thick spruce tree.

"Luke!" Byron shouted, dropping his bag of feed to the ground as the chickens swarmed it.

"Shh!" Luke scolded. "What're ya tryin' to do? Tell the whole country?"

Byron giggled, scurrying over to the tree where Luke and Jim were hiding. "Luke. Jim."

Jim motioned Katie over. Reluctantly, the little girl obeyed, clutching her bag of feed to her chest.

"We're not supposed to play together anymore," Katie said quietly.

"I know," Jim said downheartedly.

"That's 'cause our mama don't like your mama," Byron said matter-of-factly. "Not one bit."

Luke grinned. "I think our ma feels the same about yours. But they don't have to know about today."

Jim crouched down to his knees, pulling a deck of cards from his back pocket. "Say, wanna see a trick?"

"Sure," Byron replied, sitting down cross-legged on the ground.

"Pick a card," Jim instructed, holding out the deck. "Look at it but don't show me."

"Watch this," Luke said. "This'll be the best trick ya ever did see."

Byron pulled out the eight of diamonds and studied it carefully, Katie looking over his shoulder. "All right," the little boy said. "I got one."

"Now stick it back in wherever you want," Jim instructed, fanning out the deck.

Byron carefully slid the card back into the deck. "All right. Now what?"

Jim hid the deck behind his back and shuffled through it, biting his lip in concentration. "Now...I'll find it again!" A moment later, he drew a card out from behind his back. "Is this it?"

"That's it!" Katie exclaimed, taking the card from him and gazing at it. "It's the same one!"

"How did you do that?" Byron asked, looking up at him in awe. "Show me!"

Jim eyed him reluctantly. "A magician isn't supposed to tell anyone how to do his tricks."

"You can tell me," Byron implored. "I won't tell anybody. Please?"

"Well, I s'pose maybe I could," Jim said slowly. "Just this once."

"Jim! Luke!" Michaela exclaimed, lifting her skirts and hurrying over to the children. "What are you doing here?"

"Miz Sully!" Luke said hoarsely. "We, uh...we was just passin' through and-"

"We didn't mean to," Byron spoke up, rising to his feet as Faye walked up with Jack in her arms. "We didn't mean it."

"I want you to go straight home," Michaela said quietly, grasping Katie and Byron's hands and drawing them to her side. "We'll pretend this never happened."

"Yes, ma'am. Straight home," Jim said quickly, shoving his cards back into his pocket and following Luke into the woods.

"Why do Jim and Luke have to leave?" Faye spoke up, rubbing Jack's back.

Michaela watched the boys go, swallowing regretfully, then she led Byron and Katie back to the clearing. "It's...a long story," she explained, surprised at the embarrassment she felt. She had nearly forgotten why she and Carrie had forbidden the children to see each other in the first place. The more she thought about it the more silly it sounded. "Their mother and I, we disagreed on some matters and so we decided it would be better if our families didn't...well, associate with each other."

"Disagreed on what matters?" Faye asked. "That's a real shame. They only got each other to play with. I don't see any other youn'uns out here."

Michaela glanced at the children guiltily. "It's better this way, Faye," she said weakly.

"Jim was gonna teach me a card trick," Byron said despondently.

"You'll mend your differences," Faye said optimistically. "Then your children can play together."

"These differences are quite large. I don't know if they'll mend easily," Michaela said with a sigh.

"Well, the Good Book says love thy neighbor," Faye said as they stepped back up onto the porch. "Seein' as they're the only neighbors ya got to love sides me and Kirk, that can't be that hard."

Michaela smiled softly. "I suppose that's true. But it takes two to mend differences."

Faye pressed her finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Yes. Well...give it time."

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

Grace spooned up applesauce from a small bowl and held it to Jack's lips. "Here we go, pumpkin. Open up now."

Jack giggled and obediently opened his mouth, swallowing the tasty applesauce and watching Grace's eyes expectantly.

"You're remarkable, Grace," Michaela remarked as she finished the last of her breakfast. "No one else can get him to eat."

Grace swiped up a spill from the baby's chin and smiled wide. "Oh, everybody eats for Miz Grace."

Michaela chuckled, nodding. "I suppose you're right." She looked up as Sarah Sheehan walked into the café, hands folded. Sarah immediately spotted Michaela and hurried over.

"Dr. Mike, it's true. You are back!" she exclaimed.

Michaela smiled. "It's good to see you, Sarah. Sit down."

The young woman reluctantly took a seat on the bench across from her. "Brian didn't come with ya...did he?"

Michaela shared a glance with Grace. "No. I'm afraid not," she replied.

Grace stood up, handing Michaela the bowl of applesauce. "I'll leave you two to talk," she said, picking up her pitcher of cider and strolling back to the kitchen area.

Sarah glanced at Jack with a reverent smile. "Oh, Dr. Mike. He shot up like a weed."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Michaela said with a proud grin, giving Jack another bite of the applesauce.

"Brian's so lucky," she went on, patting the little boy's hand. "I never had a younger brother or sister to look up to me like they do him."

Michaela took a deep breath, searching the girl's eyes. "What happened between you two, Sarah?"

Sarah cleared her throat, keeping her eyes focused on Jack. "What do ya mean?"

"Brian told me about how you decided to call things off," she said. "I was sorry to hear that."

"You were?" she questioned. "I thought..."

"Brian missed you dreadfully. He would talk about you quite often. You made him more happy than I realized."

"He really talked about me, Dr. Mike?" she murmured, eyes brightening.

"All the time," Michaela replied, giving the baby another bite of the applesauce. "I'm afraid he was very hurt by the last letter you sent. But I'm sure you were only doing what you thought was best."

Sarah sighed, resting her hands on the table. "I don't know what I was doing, Dr. Mike. I s'pose I just got...got scared. Endin' everything just seemed like the only thing left to do."

"Scared of what?" Michaela questioned. "Scared of Brian?"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No, not of Brian." She paused a moment, collecting her thoughts. "When you all left and Brian and me weren't spendin' time together every day like it always was before, it was...well, hard. The hardest thing I ever did. I thought we would be all right, we'd get through it writin' letters, but it just wasn't the same. By the time he was even gettin' what I wrote it was two or three weeks later." She swallowed hard. "I started to think maybe I wasn't ready for all this. Maybe I wasn't cut out for it. Maybe what we had...wasn't as powerful as I thought." Her eyes welled with tears. "This is all my fault, Dr. Mike. I promised Brian this wouldn't tear us apart. That we could do it. And then I just gave up on it."

Michaela reached across the table and patted her hand. "Well, you've been very far apart. Maintaining a close relationship is difficult when you can't even see each other." She took a deep breath. "Brian said your grades were suffering, that your mother was very concerned about you. I was worried, too."

"You were worried about me? Really?" Sarah asked, sniffling and looking up.

"Of course. I didn't want you to be unhappy any more than Brian did," Michaela replied. "Did breaking things off help? Do you feel better?"

"At first," Sarah admitted. "But now it's almost...almost worse. Sometimes I'm sure I did the right thing, other times I'm afraid if I try to talk to him, ask him for another chance...it'll be too late."

"It sounds like you need to give yourself some time to sort out your feelings," Michaela said, placing her napkin on the table and standing up. "I'll be in town for at least several more days. If you'd like to talk about anything else, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Dr. Mike," she said. "It helps talkin' to you. It's kinda...uncomfortable, sayin' all this to my own ma. I think she gets nervous I'm in over my head."

"I understand," Michaela replied, picking up Jack and giving his head a kiss. "All ready to go, sweetheart?"

Sarah stood up, straightening her skirts. "Would you like me to take him for ya this mornin'? I could stay with him here in the café."

Michaela eyed her hesitantly. "I don't know."

"Oh, we'd be all right," Sarah said, patting his back. "You can go see everybody, go to the clinic." She held her arms out. "Come here, Jack. Let's you and me lend Miz Grace a hand with cookin' up lunch."

"If you insist, Sarah," Michaela said, settling Jack in her arms. "This is very helpful. Thank you."

She smiled, rubbing the baby's back affably. "You're welcome. Anytime you need me to look after him while you're home, I'd be glad to."

& & &

Michaela knocked on Dorothy's bedroom door, the handle of her medical bag clasped in her hands.

"Come in," Dorothy called back. She was standing in front of her mirror, sticking the last few pins into her hair and patting it down. "Michaela! Good mornin'!"

"Good morning," she replied, walking into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Did you have a good time yesterday?" Dorothy asked, watching her through the mirror. "Everybody was so surprised to see you home!"

"Yes, it was lovely to see everyone," she replied, placing her medical bag on the bed.

"Where's the baby?" Dorothy went on, voice etched with nervousness.

"Sarah's looking after him at the café," Michaela explained. "Could we talk about your letter now?"

Dorothy slowly turned from the mirror. "Well, I suppose so."

"I think performing an examination would be a good way to start," Michaela began, unclasping her bag.

Dorothy walked a few steps forward. "Michaela, wait."

"Dorothy, it's me," she replied. "I know it's a little awkward but I need to examine you before I can make any sort of diagnosis."

"I know. It ain't that," she said, slowly sitting down on the bed. "It's just, when I first felt...what I felt, about a month ago...I was sure it was back. But it seems like this past week, it's goin' down a little. Maybe even goin' away."

Michaela nodded pensively. "That would seem to indicate some sort of cyst. Although I hesitate to assume that so quickly. Is it all right if I take a look?"

Dorothy lowered her eyes, nodding quickly. "Do you want me to lie down?"

Michaela sat beside her, carefully unbuttoning her blouse and slipping her camisole strap over her shoulder. "Sitting up is better. This won't take long. Just try to relax." She carefully pressed her fingers to Dorothy's breast, fixing her brow and scrutinizing the firm swelling just above her lower ribs.

"Yes. I definitely feel something," Michaela began. "Is it painful?"

"No. Not one bit," Dorothy replied.

"And you said it's gone down," Michaela added, circling her fingers around the breast to feel for any other abnormalities.

"Yes. I'm sure it's gone done a whole lot," Dorothy said. "What is it, Michaela? Tell me. Is it cancer again?"

Michaela withdrew her hands, pulling Dorothy's camisole back up. "I'm not certain. Most tumors we see seem to form higher up on the breast, near the shoulder. That doesn't mean that this couldn't be an exception, however."

Dorothy buttoned her blouse, hands shaking ever so slightly. "So what now?"

Michaela folded her hands, letting out her breath. "Well, we should talk about operating again. Then we'd be certain if it is a tumor that we've removed it. Even if it isn't, operating is the only sure way to guarantee this won't happen again. In fact some doctors, when they find it necessary to remove one breast, remove the other as well as a precautionary measure."

"I don't know about that," Dorothy whispered. "It's...it's all I got left, Michaela."

Michaela clasped her shoulder comfortingly. "I know. I know this isn't easy. You're being asked to make the same difficult decision all over again."

"Like I said, I think it's goin' down," Dorothy said. "What if we...what if we watched it, for several days? See if I'm right?"

"Well, if we are going to operate, I'd like to do so right away," Michaela said. "I'm not very comfortable waiting around."

"How about a week?" Dorothy asked. "If there ain't any change by then...then you can go ahead and operate."

Michaela slowly nodded. "All right. I could make some measurements, keep a chart. If it is benign, then it may go down and even all but disappear. That shouldn't be happening if it's a tumor."

"Michaela, I'm so sorry you came all the way out here," Dorothy suddenly blurted. "I tried to go to Dr. Willard. I tried. I just couldn't go through with it. You're the only person I trust."

"It's all right," Michaela said, gently patting her back. "I wanted to come."

Dorothy took her in her arms, holding her tight. "I was hopin' you would. I knew you'd know exactly what to do. But I feel just terrible tearing you away from Sully and the children like this."

Michaela closed her eyes. "It's all right. They understand."

"I need you," Dorothy whispered. "This town needs you, Michaela."

Tears slipped down Michaela's cheeks. "I need all of you, too."

& & &

Sully carried two thick quilts from the trunk over to Katie and Byron's cots. The children were sitting up in bed, watching him expectantly.

"It's gonna be a cold one tonight," he remarked, unfolding the quilts and laying each of them atop their blankets. "Ya might need these."

"When it's cold Mama always tucks the blankets around us real tight," Byron said, shifting down to his back.

"...All right," Sully replied, leaning over him, haphazardly pulling the blankets up to his chin and pushing the loose ends secure around him. "How's that?"

"Pretty good," Byron said.

"Me, too," Katie called, reaching her hand out for Sully. "Tuck me in tight."

Sully helped the little girl to her back and covered her snuggly. "Are ya all set?"

"I need a glass of water by my bed," Byron said. "Mama always brings me a glass of water in case I wake up and get thirsty."

Sully stood up. "A glass of water. Got it."

Brian looked up from his book in bed, glancing at Sully with a wry smirk as he crossed the room and poured water into a mug for the little boy.

Sully returned a moment later, setting the mug on the nightstand between the cots and sitting down on Byron's bed. "There's your water. Now can ya go to sleep?"

"Can I have one, too?" Katie spoke up. "I might get thirsty."

Sully sighed. "Kates, why didn't ya say somethin' while I was up?"

She shrugged. "I didn't think of it until now."

"Ya didn't think of it," he muttered. "Ya can share Byron's, how's that?"

"Eww, no," she protested, scrunching up her face. "I can't share with him. He's my brother."

"She can't share with me, Papa," Byron added in agreement.

Sully stood up, trudging back to the kitchen area. "All right. A glass of water for Katie."

Brian closed his book, tucking his hands beneath his head as Sully filled another mug. "Ya need some help, Pa?"

Sully walked back to the cots, handing Katie the mug and glancing at Brian. "I think I got it under control."

Brian grinned. "Don't say I didn't offer."

Sully sunk back onto Byron's cot. "Now ya must be all set. Goodnight, kids."

"Wait. We need a story," Byron said.

"A story? Ya want a story, too?" Sully blurted.

"Mama always tells us a story when we can't sleep," Byron went on. "Please?"

Sully rubbed his thighs, thinking a moment. "Let's see. The only stories I know are Cheyenne stories. A bear, náhkohe, was followin' a path, and along came a coyote, ó'kôhomeho, and told the bear to move aside, that this was his path."

"No, not about a bear," Katie spoke up. "We'll have bad dreams. Tell us a story about a princess, Papa."

"And a prince," Byron instructed.

"A prince and a princess?" Sully said, raising his eyebrows. "I think that's more your ma's line of work."

"Come on, Papa. Please?" Byron begged, grasping his hand.

Brian grinned, watching Sully with amusement. "Ya start out with 'once upon a time.'"

"Thanks, Brian," Sully said dryly. "All right. Once upon a time..."

Byron watched him eagerly. "Well? What happens?"

Sully glanced between the little boy and girl, clearing his throat. "Once upon a time there was a prince followin' a path, and a princess showed up and told him to move aside, that this was her path."

Katie wrinkled her brow, propping her head up on one hand.

"And the prince said no, this is my path," Sully went on.

"Then what?" Katie asked skeptically.

"Well, they got into a fight," Sully went on. "The princess was real stubborn and wouldn't move, and the prince was the same only probably even more stubborn."

"Princes and princesses don't fight, Papa," Byron chastised. "Are you makin' this up?"

"Oh, they fight. Trust me," Sully said. "So the two were standin' there, neither of them willin' to move for the other, and along comes a skunk."

"A skunk?" Katie exclaimed. "There's no skunks in princess stories."

"There is in this one," Sully replied. "The skunk says, 'this is my path,' and he turned around, lifted up his tail, and that settled it. The end."

Byron raised his eyebrows. "Is that it?"

Sully patted his leg. "Yep, that's it. Go to sleep now."

"Well, you'll do better next time, Papa," Byron told him reassuringly, hugging his stuffed puppy.

"Try to have a castle in it," Katie instructed. "And maybe some fairies."

"I'll try to remember that," Sully replied, standing up, tapping his finger to her nose playfully and giving her a warm hug. "'Night, Kates. Love ya."

"Kiss Mr. Bear goodnight," she told him, holding up her stuffed animal. "Kiss him, Papa. Kiss him."

Sully hesitated, letting out his breath in a soft sigh, and then quickly pecked the toy's head. "G'night, Mr. Bear," he said grudgingly. He turned to Byron, folding his arms. "Your puppy want a kiss, too?"

Byron giggled. "No, thanks."

Sully kneeled down, smoothing back his hair with a smile. "How 'bout you? You want one?" He tickled his chest. "I think ya want one!"

Byron giggled, pushing him away. "No. No!"

Sully grabbed his arms, held him still and pecked his cheek several times, prickling the little boy teasingly with his whiskers. Finally, Sully released his hold and gave him a gentle hug. "Don't tell your ma how late I let ya stay up. G'night."

Byron watched him pensively for a moment, reaching his fingers up to touch Sully's cheek. "You miss Mama, Papa?"

Sully swallowed. "Yeah, I do. A whole lot."

"I miss Mama," he said with a sigh. "Your kisses are all scratchy. Mama's are real nice and soft."

Sully smiled. "That they are."

"What do ya think she's doin' right now?" Byron asked curiously.

"Probably gettin' ready for bed, like us," he replied.

"Can you help me write a telegram tomorrow?" Byron went on. "I want to write another one to Mama and Jack."

"Sure I will," Sully whispered. "They'd like that."

Byron grinned, hugging his neck. "'Night, Papa."

Sully held him close, closing his eyes. "'Night, son. I love ya."

& & &

"Horsey, Jack. Look," Michaela said as she held the baby on her hip and pointed out the front window of the clinic. "Can you say that? Horsey?"

The baby gurgled incomprehensively, pressing his hands against the window as a wagon filled with mining supplies rolled by.

"Well, you'll be talking soon enough," Michaela said, kissing his head and carrying him over to his bassinette. She settled him onto the blankets and gave him his toy pony and carriage. "There you are. That's Jack's horse."

She chuckled as the baby pressed one side of the cart to his mouth, biting down on it. She reached for her apron on the hook and slipped into it, tying it around her waist as she glanced around the room. First, she needed to find out where Simon had stashed her herbs and then put them back in the cabinet where they belonged. Then she wanted to carefully go through each of the medical charts to bring herself up-to-date on her patients.

She spotted a suspicious crate resting in one corner of the clinic. Brow raised, she crossed the room and opened it, letting out a relieved sigh. Simon had stored all her Indian medicines out of sight in the crate. She picked it up and set it on the examination table, pulling out several bottles and placing them back in the glass cabinet.

The door opened and she immediately turned. "May I help--Oh, Dr. Willard. I thought I was going to get to see a patient already!"

"Dr. Quinn!" Simon cried, slowly removing his coat and hanging it on the hook.

She smiled as she placed another bottle back in the cabinet. "Good morning. I thought I'd get an early start reacquainting myself with this place."

He removed his hat and hung it beside his coat, awkwardly clasping the ends of his vest. "I didn't realize you were going to be working during your visit."

"I don't know why I shouldn't," she replied.

"And I see you've brought your baby in today," he said, glancing at the bassinette disapprovingly.

"Grace is coming by in an hour or so to take him. Once the breakfast rush is over," she explained.

He put his medical bag on her desk and sat down in the chair, folding his hands. "It's quite generous of you to offer to help me out, but I truly don't see the need. I can manage on my own."

"Oh, I didn't come to help you out. I'm sure you're quite capable," she said. "I came because I've missed my clinic. And I must admit I've really missed my patients."

"As they miss you," he said, nodding. "But, well...it's really not necessary to have two doctors here. Why don't you go on home and rest, or go visit with your friends? You shouldn't have to work while you're on holiday."

"But I want to," she protested.

"...Yes, of course. As you wish," he said quickly, opening his appointment book.

She walked over to the desk, resting her hands on it. "Tell me how everyone is. How is Loren's back? And wasn't Alice just starting to recover from quite a severe catarrh when we left? She's fully cured I hope. Hank mentioned his hay fever came back. And what about Jake? He hasn't had...had any relapses, has he? I mean with drinking."

"Heavens, I can't remember all their names!" he said with a chuckle. "I documented everything very carefully on their charts. Please, feel free to consult those."

She reluctantly stepped back to the filing cabinets, opening a drawer and pulling out several charts. "I hope you found most everything in order. I try to be very precise when it comes to keeping records."

"Yes, everything was fine," he murmured, picking up a pen and making a few notes in his book.

"How do you like Colorado Springs?" she went on, opening one of the charts and skimming it. "Quite different from Boston, isn't it?"

He slowly looked up from his appointment book. Townsfolk out West certainly could be talkative, women especially. Dr. Quinn was no exception.

"It's a lovely place. Very quaint," he said reluctantly, pulling off his spectacles. "But...I can't imagine living here permanently."

"Oh? Well, I felt that way at first, too, but I soon grew to love it."

"No, I doubt that will be the case here," he replied, cleaning the spectacles with a handkerchief. "When I entered medical school three years ago, my goal was to help patients. I wanted to be a doctor so I could put my talents to good use, save lives."

She nodded, smiling. "Yes, me, too."

He slowly let out his breath. "That will always be my first reason for doing this, don't misunderstand. Yet, I also know I'm good enough to make money, amass some wealth. My grandparents came here from Scotland with two dollars to their name. My family has worked very hard for every penny. We're part of society now. Boston knows our name and respects us. I never want that to change. As my father's only son, it's up to me to carry on the tradition."

"I'm not sure I understand," she said slowly.

He slipped on his spectacles, stood up and walked to the coat rack, pulling out a few dollars from his coat pocket. "What's this, Dr. Quinn?" he asked, holding them up.

She raised her eyebrows. "It's...money?"

"Yes. Money I won't have by the end of the day," he said impatiently. "And do you know why? Because I need to buy supplies at the mercantile to build a pen for all the chickens I've accumulated! Six so far, to be exact! I'm losing my savings working at this clinic, not adding to them!"

Michaela chuckled. "Six chickens?"

He eyed her with irritation, shoving the bills back into his pocket and returning to her desk.

She pressed her hand to her mouth, controlling her amusement. "I'm sorry. My patients pay me what they can afford. Perhaps I didn't make that clear when I asked you to come out here."

"No, not quite," he said. "Nonetheless...this has been an excellent experience. I've never been completely in charge of a group of patients and I rather like it. And sometimes I do enjoy the challenges of working within the confines of these..." He paused, glancing around the room. "Means, or lack thereof, shall we say?"

"But?" Michaela asked perceptively.

"But, I won't be staying on," he replied. "Once you return to Colorado Springs permanently, I plan to go back to Boston and start my own medical practice with rigidly set fees, hours and everything precisely the way I want it. No more chickens."

"Boston sounds like a good fit for you, Simon," she said. "But please know I do appreciate all the work you've done here in my absence."

He nodded. "It's been, well...an adventure."

"An adventure," she repeated wryly as someone rang the bell outside.

Simon leaped to his feet, brushing against Michaela as she walked to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he murmured awkwardly, quickly returning to stand by the desk.

Michaela stepped back, gesturing at the door. "You've been here all year. You answer it."

He nodded, returning to the door and opening it. "Yes?"

"Is Michaela here?" Preston Lodge demanded, stepping into the room.

Simon glanced back at Michaela. "You mean Dr. Quinn? She is. How may I help you?"

"Michaela! Wonderful to see you back!" Preston exclaimed, vigorously shaking her hand. "Finally conceded defeat to Nowhere, California?"

"I didn't concede defeat to anything, Preston," Michaela replied. "I'm merely visiting."

"And home without Sully I see," he said, folding his arms. "Let me guess. Sully wanted to frolic with the eagles and the bears and what have you, and you wanted back to civilization? I imagine there was quite a falling out. I'm sorry to have missed that one!"

"That is none of your business, Mr. Lodge," Michaela said testily, grabbing the edge of the door. "I have a lot of work to do today. If you don't require medical attention, you'll have to excuse me."

He raised his hand. "Wait. I-I do need some, some advice. Not for me of course. For one of the bellhops who works on the first floor of the hotel. Or was it the second?"

"What's troubling him?" Simon asked curiously. "Perhaps you should ask him to make an appointment and come see me."

"Oh, no, no," Preston said quickly. "He's quite busy...working."

"Come inside," Michaela said, grasping his arm and closing the door. "Tell me what his symptoms are."

Preston glanced between the two doctors awkwardly, a trace of sweat forming at his hairline. "Well, he's had some chills, and he's been waking up frequently during the night to..." He gestured forward with one hand. "To use th-the bedpan."

"Is he experiencing pain or burning when he urinates?" Michaela asked inquisitively.

"What?" he blurted, folding and unfolding his arms uncomfortably. "Well...yes, some. It's not anything a man can't manage."

"For now, but it will only grow worse if left untreated," Michaela told him.

"Worse?" Preston echoed.

"That sounds like a urinary tract infection," Simon remarked.

Michaela glanced at him. "I agree."

"Is that serious?" Preston asked anxiously.

Michaela crossed the room and opened her cabinet, pulling out a bottle of gray powder and spooning some of it onto a sheet of paper while Simon watched her, perplexed.

"This is powder ground from the bark of a slippery elm," she explained. "I want you to have him mix one part of the powder with eight parts hot water and drink about half a cup of that three times a day. He should also try to increase his regular water intake. If it doesn't dissipate within the week, I'd like him to come see me."

"Dr. Quinn, you really can't expect that to cure the poor boy," Simon protested, coming to her side. "Surely some sort of tonic would be more appropriate. Stomach Bitters, perhaps?"

"It will work," Michaela replied, folding the paper and returning to Preston.

"My good man, if Dr. Quinn says it works, it works," Preston said, taking it from her and pulling out a coin from his pocket. "Thank you, Michaela. Thank you very, &very& much." He handed her the coin and opened the door, then quickly turned back. "Good to see you home. We've certainly missed your presence."

Michaela smiled. Of all people, Preston was the last person she expected to tell her he missed her. "I've missed all of you, too," she replied with a soft smile. "Very much."

to be continued...


End file.
